Rhythm Thief
by Twilinkzem
Summary: (new summary) After all the trouble with Napoleon, Raphael goes back to his old life, but what happens when Napoleon launches phase two. He needs Raphael in order to get what he needs, but what does he need? rated T for small amount of cussing
1. The interrogation and the concert

**Ok, first off, I made Raphael younger than what the wikipedia says. I don't care what the wikipedia says. It will say he's fifteen, because that is how old I think he should be. Marie is fiteen as well. Please don't move on to a different story because of that small detail. Oh, can you guys give me ideas for other chapters in this. I still haven't finished this story and I'm having writers block. Oh, this will not be a chunk of chapters of one main characters POV and then another with pov of another character, like my legend of zelda one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The interrogation and the concert

Marie: Hey Raphael, I thought I'd stop by.

Raphael: Hi Marie.

Fondue: Wouef.

Marie: Hello to you too, Fondue. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my concert.

Raphael: Sure.

Marie: You don't have to sneak in this time; I have the tickets for you and Fondue.

Marie handed Raphael the tickets.

Raphael: Merci.

Marie: Your welcome.

She left after that. Raphael heard Marie scream. He transformed into Phantom R. He ran outside.

Vergier: As we thought, you come for the girl.

Phantom R: Let her go.

Vergier: We will if you come quietly.

A few constables grabbed Phantom R. He tried to break free. They cuffed him.

Vergier: We finally caught Phantom R.

They took Phantom R into a car. They brought Phantom R into the constabulary. They sat him down in a chair, still cuffed.

Vergier: Now, you're going to tell us everything about the artworks and that mark.

Phantom R: I stole the artworks because they were forgeries. I brought back the real paintings. My father was a forgery artist. He stole the paintings and sold them on the black market. He would use that money to get medicine for me. I got sick a lot as a child. He disappeared, leaving a coin. The coin had the same mark as the bracelet. I stole the bracelet to see if it would help me find my father. He disappeared three years ago.

Vergier: You're making this up.

Phantom R: No, I have the coin and the artworks.

Vergier: Show me.

Phantom R pulled out the coin.

Vergier: Indeed, they have the same mark, but what of the artworks.

Phantom R: They're back at my apartment.

Vergier: You'll stay here, we'll go to the apartment.

Phantom R: You don't know where the secret area is.

Vergier: Tell us how to get in there.

Phantom R: There is a book that has no title. It's on the second to last shelf, middle bookcase.

Vergier: Ok, Constables, take the Phantom to a cell. He will remain there until we check to see the artworks.

Constable had Phantom R stand up. They led him to a cell. He was in cell with two other men.

Jailed man 1: What are you in for?

He stood silent.

Jailed man 1: I asked, what are you in for?

Phantom R: Uh, I uh stole things.

Jailed man 1: Your not lyin' are ya?

Phantom R:: No, no, I'm uh Phantom R.

Jailed man 2: Sure you are. You don't look like the thieving type. I pictured the Phantom to be well, not a child.

Phantom R: No, I am Phantom R. I'm not staying here permanently.

Jailed person 1: Why.

The man was standing over his head.

Phantom R: Um, constable, can I go to a different cell.

The man grabbed Phantom R's shoulder. He pulled Phantom R back.

Jailed man 1: Why won't you be in here permanently?

Phantom R: As soon as they check my apartment, I'll be free to go.

A constable came to the cell door.

Constable 1: Did you shout for something, kid?

Phantom R: Can I have a different cell?

Constable: Fine.

The constable unlocked the cell and Phantom R walked out. Vergier came toward them.

Vergier: Well, Phantom R is free to go.

They uncuffed him. They led him out. As soon as he was out of sight of the constabulary, he changed back to Raphael. He whistled for Fondue, he came within a few minutes. He made it to the concert house in time.

Entrance person: Ticket please.

Raphael: Here you go.

Entrance person: VIP, top view platform.

Raphael: Thanks. Ready Fondue?

Fondue: Wouef.

They went inside.

Marie: Raphael?

Raphael: Hey.

Marie: When I saw them arrest you, I thought you'd be in jail for all you've d-

Curtain caller: Three minutes till curtain, Marie.

Marie: Kay. Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you after the show.

Raphael: Ok, bye Marie.

Marie walked away. Raphael went up to the top view platform. The concert started up with moon princess. Someone came behind Raphael. They started whispering to him.

Man: So, who is down there playing that song?

Raphael: My friend Marie.

Man: What's your name?

Raphael: Why do you want to know?

Man: I was wondering, that's all.

Raphael: Raphael.

Man: Good.

The man picked him up by the back of the shirt.

Raphael: Hey, put me down!

Marie stopped playing.

Raphael: Fondue!

Fondue was about to attack, but the man kicked Fondue aside. Fondue flew over the edge.

Marie: Someone catch him.

Marie's mother (Duchess Elisabeth): Caught him.

Raphael: Help!

The man was dragging him outside.

Vergier: Hold it right there.

Man: What?

Vergier: Let that boy go.

Man: No.

The constables were starting to run to them.

Man: One more step and his brains will be blown out.

Vergier: Don't make any bad decisions.

Marie: Raphael!

The man pressed his arm on Raphael's neck.

Raphael: Mar-rie.

Marie: Let him go, please. Can't you see you're hurting him?

Man: Shut up girl.

Vergier: What do you want him for?

Man: We have been observing him the past few weeks. We think he's perfect to finish our project.

Vergier: What is this 'project?'

Man: Bring the Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte to his former glory.

Raphael: _I'm getting lightheaded._ Let me go.

He was trying his best not to faint.

Man: We'll take our leave now.

_Raphael: N-No!_

Raphael broke from the man.

Raphael: You're not getting me that easy.

Man: I'll be back for you next time.

The man knocked the glasses off Raphael's face. He tossed down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Raphael blinked a few times. He looked down.

Vergier: You are Phantom R?

Raphael: Can someone help me find my glasses? I can't see them.

He went on his knees to find his glasses. He can see without them, if he's Phantom R. He started holding the side of his head.

Raphael: I've got a bad headache.

Vergier: Common if you were being strangled.

Raphael: I, don't, feel right.

Marie: Raphael, are you ok?

Raphael: I don't know, I remember this feeling, but, um, I can't remember how long ago it was.

Marie: Raphael!

Raphael fainted.

Marie: Wake up.

Vergier: Take him back home, while I search into this mysterious man.

Marie: Okay.

Charlie: I'll help.

Marie: Oh, thank you. Hey, you're that girl who helped Phantom R escape after he was shot.

Charlie: Yep, I needed to protect the citizens of Paris.

Vergier: So, they're not the same person, Raphael and Phantom R?

Marie: Of course not, Raphael wouldn't steal anything.

Vergier: Maybe their twins.

Marie: Who knows?

Charlie helped Raphael up off the ground and supported him on her left shoulder.

Charlie: Where does Raphael live?

Marie: I'll lead you.

Charlie followed Marie.

* * *

How did yo like it? I so far have 15 chapters made. if you can help me think of more chapters that would be great and I would put at the end of who gave me the idea. Bye!

Cheesy Chicken!


	2. Papa returns? Back-story sadness

Chapter 2

Papa returns? Back-story sadness

They made it to the apartment.

Madame Paula: Dear me, what happened to little Raphie. Did he fall ill again? Too bad his father just missed him.

Marie: What? His father came by here?

Madame Paula: Yes, about a half hour ago.

Marie: If you see him again, please tell him his son is sick.

Madame Paula: Will do deary.

They took Raphael up to his room.

Charlie: So what is this place for.

Marie: Families who need to get back on their feet and children with no home. Such as Raphael.

Charlie was a bit surprised.

Charlie: Well, I better go help my Father. See you again someday.

Marie: Bye.

Charlie left. Marie covered Raphael with his blanket. She felt his forehead.

Marie: Your head is very warm. I'll go get some ice.

Raphael: Marie.

Marie: Yes?

Raphael: Marie.

She realized he was sleep talking. She got up and went to get some ice. She came back and some man was sitting next to him.

Man 2: Don't make too much noise, ok?

Marie: O-ok. Are you his father?

Isaac (Man 2)Yes, I decided to come back. The person I work for was saying he was going to kill Raphael. I quit working for him and decided to come back.

Marie: He wanted to kill Raphael?

Isaac: Yes, I couldn't let that happen.

Marie put the bag of ice on Raphael's head.

Marie: Why did you leave?

Isaac: I wanted to help the emperor. He needed to be fully resurrected.

Marie: Why did you steal those paintings?

Isaac: So I could pay for medicine for my sick child. He would get sick so often after his mother died. When I left, I was worried he'd get sick again and I wouldn't be around to help him.

Marie: Well, he'll probably be glad that your back.

Isaac: I doubt that. What if he hates me now? I might never be able to make it up to him for those three years I left him. I heard in the news about a new thief shortly after I left.

Raphael was starting to wake up.

Marie: Hey sleepy head.

Raphael: Marie, can you hand me my glasses.

Marie: I don't think that's an option. When you fainted, you accidently snapped the bridge and the glass broke.

Raphael: Oh, oh well.

He sat up.

Marie: No, no, you must stay rested.

Isaac: She's right Raphael.

Raphael looked behind him and saw his father sitting there.

Raphael: Papa!

Raphael hugged his father.

Raphael: Where have you been?

Isaac: I'm sorry Raphael, for leaving for so long. After I found out Napoleon's plan, I quit helping him. I decided to come back.

Raphael: You need to go to the police and tell them his plan, it may help.

Isaac: The police won't be able to help against what he has in store. I'm the only one who can protect you now.

Raphael: What do you mean?

Isaac: He plans to kill you.

Raphael couldn't believe what he just heard.

Isaac: Your sense of rhythm has power as Phantom R. He wants to harvest that somehow, and then kill you.

Raphael: What do you mean my rhythm has power?

Isaac: Have you ever noticed the rainbow around you every move you take when you're dancing? He wants to take it, but I have no idea how he will manage it.

Marie: My mother told me about an enchanted sword. The one who wields it won't be able to kill anyone with it unless it's the person they most desperately desire.

Raphael: Where is this sword?

Marie: My mother told me it wos only a legend. She doesn't know where it is.

Raphael: He probably has it by now.

Marie: I believe she called the sword the Hero's Wing.

Raphael: Maybe I can go ask Émile.

Raphael was about to get out of bed. His father, Isaac, stopped him.

Isaac: Oh no you don't. You still have a fever.

Raphael: I'll be alright.

Isaac: It's too cold out right now.

Marie: I'll go talk to him. I remember where he lives. FDR Avenue, right?

Raphael: Yea. I don't want you going alone.

Fondue Wouef.

Marie: Maybe Fondue can come with to protect me.

Raphael: Ok. Stay safe.

Marie: I will. Bye Raphael.

Her and Fondue left the apartment. Isaac layed Raphael back down.

Isaac: I'll stay by your side.

He covered him back up. Raphael fell back asleep. His dad walked to the bookcase. He pulled the book that opened the secret passage. He went down the stairs.

Isaac: It's all gone. All the works. _Raphael must have taken them all back. _

He went back upstairs. Marie ran into the apartment.

Marie: I found the sword. The kidnapper was trying to take it from me, but Fondue distracted the man. I escaped and ran back here. It's really heavy.

Isaac: This sword will take ones soul. The smallest cut will take a small part of the soul, but only if that is the soul of the person the wielder wants. I can see why he wants it. The soul is what gives power to the body. Their life, their thoughts, their actions, and their ability to what they can do. Our souls are different because of our parents. Raphael has the thief skill from me, and the maneuvering from his mother.

Marie: He's a great dancer.

Isaac: They were always close.

Flash back.

Agatha: Isaac, look at him. He dances so well.

Raphael: Thanks mama.

Isaac: Don't start with teaching him how to dance yet, wait until he's at least seven years old.

Agatha: He just seemed so interested in the dancing I was doing for my performance coming up.

Raphael: I wanted to dance like mama, her dancing was so pretty.

Raphael hopped on the bed.

Agatha: I almost forgot, I have to go get groceries.

Raphael: See you soon.

Agatha: Bye.

She picked up her purse and went out to the car. Raphael hopped off the bed and started playing with his toys. A half hour later, there was a phone call.

Isaac: Hello? What? Ok. Thank you, bye.

He hung up.

Raphael: Was that mama?

Isaac: N-no, um. Come on, we need to go somewhere.

Raphael: Where?

Isaac: I can't explain right now ok, Raphael? Get your coat.

Raphael had no idea what was going on. Most five year olds don't. They went to the hospital.

Man 3: Your wife is in room 113, Isaac. She's in bad condition.

Isaac: What happened?

Man 3: A man rode past the red light at fifty miles per hour and slammed into the car. There is hardly any chance she will live.

Isaac: Take Raphael and watch him, I don't want him to remember her the way she looks now.

Man 3: You got it.

Isaac: Raphael, go with your cousin.

He handed Raphael over to his cousin. After a few hours, Isaac came out.

Isaac: Raphael, I need to talk to you. Listen, your mother, your mother just passed away. She's dead.

Raphael: What does dead mean?

Isaac: Means, we can't talk to her again, and she can't talk to us. Or interact with us. We won't be seeing your mother for a long time. Don't worry, she will be going to a sweet place where she can be, she is in a better place now. Our separation from her will not be forever, we will see her in due time.

Raphael: When? I want to see mama.

Raphael was sniffling and started crying.

Raphael: Why did she leave? Does she hate us?

Isaac: No, no, she loves us a lot. She just needs to go on a long adventure. We won't be able to see her until it's our time to go on this adventure. You won't be able to find her until you're very much older.

Raphael: How much older?

Isaac: I don't know. Every thing will be ok. Want to go get some icecream.

Raphael shook his head.

Raphael: I'm not hungry.

Isaac: I'll take you home.

They went home. During dinner, Raphael refused to eat. Daily he refused to eat.

Isaac: Please, eat something.

Raphael: I'm not hungry.

Isaac: Why?

Raphael: I don't know.

Isaac felt Raphael's head.

Isaac: You've fallen sick. Come on, Lay down in bed. I'll go get the mail.

Raphael went into bed. Isaac came back in. He opened one of the letters from the property owner.

Dear Isaac,

I'm sorry to hear about your wife, Agi. I am sorry to also inform you that you are being evicted from your home. It isn't anything from me against you; the government wants you out of that house. Take Raphie and go somewhere else. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news on top of a tragedy. I wish you only the best for you and your son.

Isaac: This can't be happening.

A few weeks later, Isaac and Raphael move out of their house. They move to an apartment complex that gives poor families the option to live there free of charge. Raphael gets better and falls sick again after his seventh birthday. That's when Isaac started forgery art. He started to be in a group that paid him money so he could pay for the doctors and medicine. Then Raphael was eleven.

Raphael: What is this place?

Lights came on.

Raphael: I didn't know this place was here.

He saw all the art works.

Isaac: Raphael.

Raphael: Papa, what is the meaning of this?

Isaac: I'm a forgery artist. I steal works of art, paint them, and sell the real ones on the black market.

Raphael: Why?

Isaac: For your doctors. You have been sick a lot recently.

Raphael didn't really agree with what his father was doing.

Isaac: Listen to this advice, don't take anything that doesn't belong to you.

Raphael: Ok.

When Raphael was twelve.

Raphael: Papa, wait, please!

Raphael started chasing after his father.

Raphael: Wait, are you saying, you're never coming back?

Isaac looked back at his crying son.

Isaac: Forgive me, Raphael.

Isaac stepped in a car.

Raphael: Where are you going? Don't leave me!

The car started driving away.

Raphael: Papa!

Raphael noticed a coin in the snow.

End of flashback. Raphael woke up. Isaac didn't realize.

Isaac: I don't know if he'll forgive me for leaving him.

Marie: Within time, he will.

Isaac: I hope he didn't fall ill after I left, like he did after his mother died.

Marie: How did he fall ill?

Isaac: I'm not sure, but after his mother died, he wouldn't eat. He claimed he wasn't hungry. I would put his dinner down on the table and he'd just push it away. I was worried he wouldn't live for a while, because you know what happens if you don't eat for a long period. It wouldn't take long for someone so small.

Marie: I think he's starting to wake up.

Raphael sat up, pretending he didn't hear a word.

Marie: I found the sword.

Raphael: That sword looks heavy.

Marie: Just a bit. What do we do now?

Raphael: Let's keep it in the cellar. If Napoleon tries to search this place, he won't find it.

Raphael got out of bed and pulled the book for the cellar. The bookshelf opened and he took the sword from Marie. He went down the stairs. Only Fondue followed him. He removed a few bricks from the wall and put the sword in the secret compartment. Raphael's vision started getting blurry. He bumped the sword as he was trying to steady himself.


	3. The accident and the Questions answered

Chapter 3

The accident and the Questions answered

He fell and the sword fell.

Raphael: F-Fondue, Go get Papa.

Fondue understood and ran up the steps.

Fondue: Wouef, wouef.

Marie: Fondue?

He looked at them and looked back down the steps, then back to them.

Isaac: What?

Marie: He wants us to follow him.

Marie followed Fondue down the steps. Marie gasped. Isaac stared in disbelief. He ran over to his son.

Isaac: Raphael.

The sword was lodged in Raphael's back, two inches from his spine. Isaac carefully pulled the sword out and turned Raphael over. His eyes looked lifeless. Isaac was holding him in his hands. Raphael's head was drooping down. The hair was also drooping down. His mouth was partly open.

Isaac: Raphael, wake up. Come on now.

Raphael breathed as if he was just being strangled. He coughed a few times.

Isaac: Thank the Lord.

Isaac hugged his son close.

Isaac: I thought I lost you for a moment.

Raphael: I won't go on that journey for a long time Papa. Promise.

Marie: Raphael!

Marie hugged him.

Marie: I should have gone with you.

Isaac: Let's just be thankful Napoleon wasn't holding the sword.

Isaac stood up, Raphael still in his arms.

Isaac: Let's get you upstairs.

There was a glowing on Raphael's back. The wound was healing. Isaac set Raphael back in his bed. Marie put the sword where Raphael was putting it, she covered the compartment with the bricks. There was a knock on the door. Isaac covered Raphael up with a blanket and opened the door.

Charlie: Who are you?

Isaac: That's my line.

Charlie: I'm Charlie Vergier, private eye of the Paris constabulary. I came here in my father's stead to check on Raphael.

Isaac: Come in.

Charlie walked in.

Charlie: How you doin' there, Mate?

Raphael: Better.

Charlie: Father was worried you'd never wake up. He also has a question for you.

Raphael: What?

Charlie: Once your back on your feet, stop by the Constabulary to ask him, he didn't tell me what the question was.

Raphael: Ok.

Charlie: Well, I'll be taking my leave. Get better soon.

Raphael: Thanks.

Charlie left.

Isaac: Who was he?

Raphael: She is Inspector Vergier's daughter.

Isaac: That did not look like a girl.

Marie: Her real name's Charlotte. She goes by Charlie because she is, a tomboy. She wears the girls' uniform for school though.

Isaac: She seems nice. Who's Inspector Vergier.

Raphael: He wanted to capture Phantom R, he came close, but Phantom R was too fast for him. Plus the guards are a bunch of airheads.

Marie: I hate to say it, but it's true.

A few weeks pass, and Raphael gets better.

Raphael: I'm going over to the Constabulary to see what question Vergier wanted to ask me.

Isaac: Keep your jacket zipped up, it's frigid out there.

Raphael: Ok.

Raphael zipped up his jacket and headed out.

Raphael: _Having Papa back is very strange, it's weird to wake up and see Papa's face sitting at the desk. _

Raphael stopped at the eye doctor to get a new pair of glasses. He walked up the steps to the constabulary.

Vergier: Ah, Raphael. I've wanted to ask you a few questions.

Raphael: Charlie told me. So what questions do you want to ask.

Vergier: First off, Charlie told me a man answered the door when she came by. Who was he?

Raphael: My Father, he came back.

Vergier: He's a wanted criminal.

Raphael: No, please don't arrest him. He came back so he can protect me, the real Napoleon is after me to come back alive. He wants to protect the city of Paris.

Vergier: Ok then, we won't hunt him down to arrest him. My second question, are you Phantom R?

Raphael: What would you do if I was?

Vergier: I would ask you another question.

Raphael: Yes, I'm Phantom R.

Vergier: My last question, do you want to work at the Constabulary as our under cover agent?

Raphael: I don't know.

Vergier: You would be making 100 Euros an hour.

Raphael: Can I have some time to think about it?

Vergier: I'll give you all the time you need.

Raphael: Thank you, is that all you needed me for?

Vergier: Yes, you are dismissed.

Raphael: Thank you.

Raphael left the constabulary.

Fondue: Wouef.

Raphael: Fondue?

Fondue: Wouef, wouef.

Raphael: Oh no.

Raphael ran toward his apartment.

Raphael: Sorry I took so long Papa, I went to get some new glasses. What do you think?

Isaac: I didn't know you wore glasses.

Raphael: After you left, I developed eye problems. When I'm Phantom R, I don't need my glasses, it's weird.

Isaac: I never should have left. What did Vergier want?

Raphael: Oh, he asked me if I would like to work as an undercover agent for the constabulary. I haven't given him an answer yet.

Isaac: I don't think that's a good idea, you'll be putting yourself out there, unprotected and vulnerable. At that time Napoleon could strike. It's too risky.

Raphael: But I love being Phantom R. There's just something about using your sense of rhythm to get around.

Isaac: Ok, but if he strikes, get out of there, as soon as you can.

Raphael: Trust me, I've gotten through a lot of mishaps because I'm Phantom R. I even dodged a bullet from hitting me badly, I'm also very good at acting.

Isaac: You should go tell Vergier your answer.

Raphael: Ok.

Raphael put his jacket back on.

Raphael: Oh, is the sword still safe?

Isaac: Don't worry, the only way he's getting his hands on it is if he burns this place to ruble.

Raphael: Good. Bye.

Isaac: Be safe.

Raphael: I will.

Raphael left the apartment, he bumped into Marie.

Raphael: Oh hi.

Marie: I came by to see if you were feeling any better.

Raphael: Yea a lot better, thanks.

The kidnapper appeared.

Raphael: What are you doing here?

Man 1: I've come for the sword to finish my project.

The man walks over to Raphael. He grabbed him.

Raphael: You let go of me.

Man 1: I wonder if this sword will be enough.

He put a sword against Raphael's neck.

Raphael: Wait, your Napoleon?

Napoleon: Indeed. Your father resurrected me three years ago. Where is the sword hidden?

Raphael: You can't kill me anyway. If you do, you won't be able to get my soul, will you?

Napoleon: I guess not. You can't stop me from killing your little friend here.

Napoleon put his sword on Marie's neck.

Napoleon: Tell me where the sword is and I won't kill her.

Raphael: I won't let you touch her.

The bracelet of Tiamat, which Raphael still had, started to glow and Napoleon flew into the sky and appeared to be thrown.

Raphael: Are you ok, Marie?

Marie: Yes.

Raphael: I have to leave now. I'm going to speak to Vergier. He wants to add me in as an undercover agent. Since I'm good at disguises.

Marie: Be careful.

Raphael: I will.

Raphael ran off fore the Constabulary. Raphael's dad came out of the apartment.

Isaac: I thought I heard Raphael out here.

No one noticed Napoleon enter the apartment.

**You are probably wondering how he got there so fast. That one napoleon was a decoy. The real Napoleon just snuck into the apartments.**

Marie: He went to the constabulary.

Isaac: Really?

A few minutes, he came back.

Raphael: Hey.

Isaac: Back so soon.

Raphael: Yep, Vergier was glad I decided to be an undercover agent.

Isaac: We better get inside before you fall sick again.

Raphael: Ok, would you like to come in as well.

Marie: Sure.

They led went inside.

Madame Paula: Oh Raphie, glad to see your feeling better.

Raphael: Hey Madam Paula.

Madame Paula: I have a few errands to run, do you think you could help with getting the groceries in the apartment when I come back?

Raphael: Sure, I'd be glad to help.

Madame Paula: Thank you Raphie.

Raphael: No problem Madam Paula.

Paula left the apartments. They went into their own apartment. A knife flew into Raphael.

Isaac: Raphael!

He fell backwards. His father caught him.

Marie: Not again.

Fondue sniffed his master, whimpering. Napoleon came out the shadow in the apartment.

Napoleon: Great, I meant to hit Isaac for betraying me.

Isaac: Well, you failed. Now look what you did. If my son dies I will kill you.

Raphael: P-Papa.

Marie: Shh, everything's going to be ok.

Isaac pulled the knife out of Raphael's stomach.

Isaac: Raphael, stay strong.

Napoleon: I guess I'll take my leave. First.

He ran over to Marie and grabbed her.

Napoleon: Have Raphael; come alone with the sword to get her back.

She kicked Napoleon and went to Raphael's side. Napoleon decided to leave.

Marie: Raphael, can you hear me?

Raphael: Marie.

Marie: Everything will be alright. We need to get him to a hospital, Isaac.

Isaac: Your right. I'll carry him.

Isaac carried his son to a hospital. They had Raphael entered right away.

Marie: Why did you leave? I've always wondered.

Napoleon had me come to finish his plan. He said nothing would happen to my son. I helped him of course. Then one of his followers shot Raphael. It missed thankfully. After Raphael thwarted Napoleon's first phase, he told me of what the next phase was to bring him back to his former glory. He was going to harvest his power in his soul to bring him back. He didn't tell me what with. If Raphael's soul is gone, he won't be Raphael. He would be dead.

Marie wouldn't let that happen.

Marie: Raphael will be ok.

Isaac: He was just sick and now he gets hurt. I never should have left him.

Marie: Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known. You only started helping them so you could pay the doctors.

Nurse: Sir you may see your son now.

Isaac: Thank you.

Isaac went to see his son. He was fast asleep.

Isaac: _I've already lost Agi, I refuse to loose my only son._

_Marie: _It's been awhile since he's been Phantom R.

Isaac: Didn't he become Phantom R because he wanted to replace the fake paintings, I made, with the real ones I left behind?

Marie: Yes. I thought it was noble of him. To put himself in harms way, to fix everything.

Raphael: Pa-pa, don't leave me.

Raphael was still asleep.

Isaac: Since when did he sleep talk?

Marie: I noticed him sleep talking when we first got him home.

There was a faint glowing on Raphael. After it was gone, Raphael woke up.

Raphael: My head hurts.

Isaac: Not surprised, with all that blood you lost.

Marie felt his fore head. Raphael was acting like he was about to fall back asleep.

Marie: You feel like you have a slight fever.

Isaac: You're falling sick again.

Raphael: I don't want to be sick again.


	4. Lost puppy

Chapter 4

Lost puppy

The nurse poked her head in the door.

Nurse: Excuse me, but there is someone who wishes to speak to a man named Isaac.

Isaac: Ok.

Isaac stood up and went out into the foyer of the hospital.

Vergier: Hello Isaac.

Isaac: Do I know you?

Vergier: No, but I know about you, and your son. I want to speak to you privately.

Isaac: Ok.

They walked out of the foyer and into an empty office.

Vergier: Now, I want you to tell me is how exactly did your son get injured?

Isaac: We walked into the apartment and Napoleon somehow got inside. He threw a knife, meaning to hit me, but he hit Raphael instead. He then disappeared.

Isaac: You're telling me the truth, right? You didn't injure him?

Isaac: Why would I want to do that? He's my son. I'd soon kill myself then let my son die.

Vergier: We can set up guards for your son. He will be watched over twenty-four seven.

Isaac: Raphael told me that your guards aren't very reliable since Phantom R could get passed them. He knows a guard abandoned his post because he was afraid of a bulldog.

Vergier: Guards will make it harder for Napoleon to get through.

Isaac: I don't want him to feel like he's trapped.

Vergier: He won't be, there will just be some guards around him everywhere he goes. Since his friend is with him all the time, she will be protected too.

Isaac: Don't you think you should ask her mother before you decide what you should do for her?

Vergier: *sigh* Your right. For now, Raphael will be protected by you.

Isaac: Ok.

They shook hands and Isaac returned to Raphael. He was asleep again. Marie was brushing his hair.

Marie: He's sleeping soundly. Try to be quiet.

The duchess Elisabeth walked in.

Elisabeth: Marie, it's time to go home.

Marie: Mother, can I stay with Raphael just a little longer?

Elisabeth: No, it's time to go home Darling.

Isaac: Vergier wanted to talk to you.

Elisabeth: What about?

Isaac: Protection of Marie.

Elisabeth: I will talk to him tomorrow. Marie, supper is going to be ready soon, we need to get home.

Marie: Ok. Tell Raphael that I said that I…wish him the best.

Isaac: I will.

Marie went with her mother. After a few hours, Raphael was able to go home. They drove home. Isaac gently set Raphael down on his bed. Raphael woke up a few hours later.

Isaac: Hey.

Raphael: Hey.

Isaac: Want something to eat?

Raphael: Sure.

Isaac: Ok, what would you like.

Raphael: I can make it.

Raphael got off his bed and went toward the kitchen. He got down a box of shell noodles. He put water in a pot and turned on the stove to high heat.

Raphael: Do you want some?

Isaac: Sure.

Raphael started pouring the noodles into the boiling water after a few minutes. His hand accidently touched the pot.

Raphael: Ow!

Isaac: What happened?

Raphael: My hand touched the pot.

He went over to the sink and put his hand under cold water. He saw a faint glow under the water. He pulled his hand away. The glow stopped.

Raphael: Papa, something weird just happened. My hand was glowing and the burn is gone.

Isaac took his son's hand in his hand and saw there was no burn mark. Whatever it was, you're healed.

Raphael wasn't sure what was going on. He went back to cooking the pasta.

Raphael: _Something weird is going on here. I have a feeling Papa knows what it is. Wait, where's Fondue? _

Raphael felt a wave of sadness and worry come over him. Raphael wasn't paying attention as he was pouring the pasta into the strainer. He didn't realize he went into the fridge to get some cheese. He didn't realize he was doing anything including pouring cheese into the pot of noodles and stirring it in. He got down two bowls and started eveningly dividing the pasta into the bowls.

Isaac: Why are you crying?

Raphael: I just realized Fondue isn't here. Normally he'd be pawing at my leg for some cheesy pasta.

Isaac: I haven't seen him in hours.

Raphael: I'm going to go out and look for him.

Isaac: Not right now, eat dinner first.

Raphael set his bowl down. He got his coat and went out the door.

Isaac: Raphael, get back here.

Raphael was running. It was raining outside. Isaac started chasing after him, but the rain was too thick he couldn't see which way he went

* * *

Raphael: Fondue! Fondue where are you!?

Raphael kept calling his dog's name.

Raphael: Fondue!

He looked in a few alleyways.

Random lady 1: Young Man, are you lost?

Raphael: I think I should be leaving now.

Raphael turned the other way. The person grabbed his shoulder.

Random Lady 1: You look so pale. You can come to my house and warm up.

Raphael: Thanks for the offer, but my Father is waiting for me down the street.

Random Lady 1: I'd like to meet him. Sounds like he's a good person since you seem like a well-behaved child.

Raphael: No.

Random Lady 1: I insist.

Raphael: I said no.

Raphael broke free and started running. He ran for a couple of minutes, then he fell going up some stairs. He bashed his shin on the stone stairway. Blood was running down his leg where it was hit. He got up and started walking up the stairs. He wasn't going to give up until he found his dog. He outside of the Louvre.

Raphael: _Maybe I can take shelter in there for a minute. _

Raphael went inside the secret area of the museum. His leg started glowing. His wound was healed. After he warmed up a little, he went back out. It seemed to be raining harder.

Raphael: Fondue!

He went toward FDR Avenue.

Raphael: Émile, have you seen my dog?

Émile: That scruffy little thing? No, I'm afraid I have not. I'll give you a call if I do.

Raphael: Thanks anyway.

Émile: You don't look too good. Want to come inside?

Raphael: No, I've got to find him. I can't give up when he's still out there colder than me.

Émile: Ok, just take care of yourself.

Raphael nodded and walked away. He went toward Montmartre. There was a huge flash of light and a loud boom afterwards. It started to storm. Wind was blowing harder.

Raphael: Fondue!

He saw a blur of white emerge from the rain. Raphael just realized the wind and rain knocked off his glasses.

Fondue: Wouef!

Raphael: Fondue?

The small dog scampered over to the young boy.

Raphael: Fondue!

Raphael ran toward the dog.

Raphael: I'm so relieved your ok.

Raphael sat on his knees and the dog ran right into his arms. He hugged Fondue close to him. They headed back the way Raphael came. They made it to the train station.

Raphael: Aww it's closed. We can't get home Fondue.

Fondue: Wouef!

Raphael: Oh yea.

Raphael turned into Phantom R.

Phantom R: Good thinking Fondue.

Phantom R and Fondue started running along the side of the tracks. On the cement, about a foot off the asphalt. Fondue slipped.

Phantom R: Fondue.

Phantom R hopped off the side and helped his dog up. He wasn't harmed at all. He decided to carry him. They exited out of the station. He transformed back to Raphael.

Raphael: Let's get home.

He set Fondue down and they walked toward the apartments.

* * *

During all of this, his father was looking for him.

Random Lady 1: Hmm, didn't think I'd see two red heads in one day.

Isaac: Two red heads? You mean, you saw someone who looked like a smaller version of me?

Random Lady 1: Yes, and he was quite rude. I was trying to be nice and give him shelter and he turned away from it. Naturally, I help those who are in need. He was so pale.

Isaac: Which way did he go?

Random Lady: He went down that way, toward the Louvre.

Isaac: Thank you.

Isaac continued his search. He ran into someone walking the opposite way.

Charlie: Excuse me. Oh, it's you.

Isaac: You're that Charlie kid right?

Charlie: Yes. You should at least have an umbrella. These blistering winds and rain, you'll catch your death out here.

Isaac: You didn't see Raphael by chance have you?

Charlie: No, fraid not, Mate. Why?

Isaac: He ran away. He wants to find his dog.

Charlie: I'd try checking Émile's house. His house is the blue one on the right side of FDR Avenue.

Isaac: Thanks.

Charlie: Don't mention it. I hope you find him.

Isaac: Again thank you.

Isaac went toward FDR Avenue.

Émile: Hi. You're here to find Raphael aren't you? You just missed him. He went toward Montmartre.

Isaac: Thank you.

Isaac headed toward Montmartre.

Entrance Man: Sorry sir, the train has just closed. Come back when it's opened.

Isaac sighed.

Isaac: There has to be a way. My son is at Montmartre. He could be hurt.

Entrance Man: I can't make any exceptions. Once the train is closed, it's closed.

Isaac: Ok. _There has to be a way there. _Is there another way to Montmartre?

Entrance Man: I don't know sir.

Isaac walked away. He went back to the apartments. He hoped for his son to make his way home. He heard a clash of thunder. He felt someone grab him. He fought back but wasn't strong enough. He was knocked out in an alleyway.

* * *

Fondue: Wouef!

Raphael: Fondue?

Fondue started running off.

Raphael: Fondue, come back!

He ran across the street of FDR Avenue. Raphael followed him. A car came and hit him. He flew about ten feet before touching the ground. Because of the momentum of the car, Raphael rolled on the ground seven, and a half, times. The car kept driving. Fondue ran to his side. Raphael slowly tried to get up, he fell back to the ground unconscious. Fondue licked his face. Raphael wasn't breathing. Fondue whimpered. Fondue saw the bracelet off to the side. It fell off after the blow. Fondue ran over to it and picked it up in his mouth. He ran back to Raphael and put the bracelet under his hand. Raphael's eyelids twitched. He slowly opened his eyes. He got up. Émile came out of his house.

Émile: Raphael, are you alright?

Raphael: Yea, I'm fine.

His stomach hasn't ever hurt worse.

Émile: Here come inside.

Raphael: Thank you. First I need to do something.

He stood up. Fondue had him walk toward an alleyway. Émile came with to keep him steady and keep him from falling. Once they made it to the alleyway, they looked down it. Fondue has them follow down the alley.

Raphael: Papa!

Raphael ran to Isaac and knelt down next to him.

Raphael: Papa, wake up!

Isaac was propped against the wall. Raphael was crying. He slowly started to wake up. Raphael's eyes were closed. He felt a hand brush his cheek.

Isaac: There, there, no need to cry Raphael.

Raphael looked at his father.

Isaac: I'm just relieved your ok.

Isaac and Raphael got up.

Raphael: Thanks for your help, Émile.

Emile: Anytime. By the way, Isaac, it's great to have you back. Oh and you might want to carry Raphael, he just got hurt in a car accident.

His eyes were wide.

Isaac: _That's how Agatha died. _

_Emile: _Well, see you around Raphael.

Émile walked away. Isaac had Raphael get on his back. They headed home, Fondue following close behind. They got in. Raphael sat on the bed.

Isaac: What were you thinking, running off like that? You could have been killed, or snatched up!? Just because your Fifteen, doesn't mean there isn't a sicko out there who wouldn't want to grab you.

Raphael: I was thinking I wanted to find a family member who didn't leave me! Fondue stuck by my side the whole time. You went ahead and left! Left a poor twelve-year old boy who already lost his mother to a car crash. Left behind a sickly child who became a criminal. Don't you realize how bad you hurt me when you left. For a whole year, I had no family. I was heart broken. Isaac: Don't use that tone with me young man.

Raphael: Then what tone should I? Calm and nice, I don't think so.

Isaac: You are grounded.

Raphael: Ooh, big surprise. You're so cliché.

Raphael stood up, he went over to the bookcase. He pulled the book for the secret cellar. He kept it in his hand as the bookcase opened. Him and Fondue walked in.

Raphael: I hate you!

The bookcase closed. Raphael ran down the stairs. He sat against the wall. He hugged his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees. Then he realized he was hungry.


	5. The painful feelings

Chapter 5

The painful feelings

_I hate you! _still echoed in Isaac's head. He knew he didn't mean it. He's just mad. Most kids say it when they are angry at their parents. He looked at the untouched bowls of pasta and cheese. They were cold and inedible. There was nothing he could do. He took the book to open the bookcase.

Isaac: _He's never snapped at me like that. Though I will say, I never snapped at him. He's usually so well behaved. I had to, his life is more important than a useless, ugly dog. He can stay down there all he wants._

Isaac sat down at the desk. He fell asleep. He woke up to a knock at the door. He realized it was morning. He went to the door and opened it to find Marie.

Marie: Hello Isaac. Is Raphael there?

Isaac: He's grounded. He can't talk today.

Marie: Why is he grounded?

Isaac: He ran off last night. He almost got himself snatched up and killed.

Marie: I'm sure he had a reason to run off.

Isaac: He ran off to find that stupid dog of his.

Marie: Fondue isn't stupid. Plus, Fondue has protected him while you couldn't. He saved him.

Isaac: That brainless mutt saved him?

Marie: Yes, his first try as Phantom R didn't go so well. Fondue came and saved him.

* * *

A memory of the past. Raphael is on his way to his apartment. He hears a noise in an alleyway. A dog runs up to him after being chased by a cat.

Raphael: You know, the dog is supposed to chase the cat?

Fondue: Hrrn.

Raphael: Well, I can't just leave you here? Want to stay with me for a while?

Fondue: Weourf!

Raphael: Now a name. Hmm, how about Spot?

no answer

Raphael: To boring? Ok then Max?

No answer.

I have no idea, how about I call you dog for now?

The dog follows him home.

Madame Paula: Raphie, you know pets aren't aloud in the apartment.

Raphael: He's a stray. I was going to keep him awhile until I find a new home for him.

Madame Paula: Ok.

Raphael started asking around seeing if anyone would take him. Nobody offered. Then Raphael decided now would be the time to try being Phantom R.

Phantom R: Go! Find a new master. I may not come back after this.

Fondue: Weouf!

Phantom R: Go on now.

The dog started to walk away. He turned his head and looked around.

Phantom R: Go!

Phantom R was pointing in the direction he was headed. After the dog left, Phantom R ran to the Louvre. He managed to get in. The guards saw him and chased after him.

Constable: Thief! Stop right there!

Phantom R: Oh no.

Phantom R ditched the painting and started running for his life. He nearly tripped a few times as he was leaving. As he was running back to his apartment, his foot caught onto the curb. He fell and hurt his leg. He had no time to stop and check on it. He had to keep running. He couldn't run as fast. He soon tripped again. A dog with a red neckerchief came onto the scene. He growled and made the cops back away. He bit the cops one by one and they ran off. The dog walked back to Phantom R.

Phantom R: Thank you, you saved my life.

Fondue: Wouef!

Phantom R: I'm ready to go home and have a nice serving of fondue.

Fondue: Weuof! Weouf Weouf!

Phantom R: Fondue?

Fondue: Weouf, Weouf!

Phantom R: You like that name?

Fondue: Weouf!

Phantom R: Ok, from now on your name is Fondue. Just one problem, my apartment doesn't allow pets. So I guess I'll just have to make you my partner.

Fondue: Weouf.

Phantom R smiled. He and Fondue walked home. They had some fondue.

* * *

Marie: He told me the story.

Marie is now sitting on Raphael's bed while Isaac is sitting at the desk.

Isaac: I had no idea how important he was to him. If it weren't for that mutt, my son would be in jail. He would not do well in prison.

Marie: Fondue was his only family after you left. Would you leave your only family out there in the blistering wind and harsh rain?

Isaac: No. That's why I went after him when he ran off. He was recently sick.

Marie: By the way, where is he?

Isaac: He locked himself in the cellar. He took the book that opened it. I bet he's hungry.

Marie: Why don't you ask him to come back up?

Isaac: He won't listen to me, last night he said he hated me. That was something I feared.

Marie: Maybe playing his favorite song will help.

Isaac looks at her, wondering.

Marie: He loves this one song called Moon Princess. It always manages to make him smile.

Marie pulled out her violin and stood up. She started playing Moon Princess.

* * *

In the cellar.

Raphael: _Why do I feel so bad? My stomach hurts, I have a horrible headache, and I feel extreamly dizzy. _

His teeth were chattering and he had his knees close to him to warm up a bit.

Raphael: _It's s-so cold._

He heard a faint song playing.

Raphael: _M-Moon Princess…Marie is here?_

Raphael tried getting up, but his pain was keeping him from moving.

Raphael: _I can end this pain._

Raphael managed to get up. He walked over to the secret compartment of the cellar. He picked up the sword.

Raphael: _Do I know what I'm doing? What consequences will there be? I might be able to see Mama._

* * *

Fondue knew what his master was about to do. He ran up the stairs. He pressed the button to open the secret cellar.

Fondue: Weouf!

Marie: Fondue?

Fondue: Weouf.

He turned around to the staircase, then turned his head toward them, then back at the staircase.

Marie: He wants us to follow. They went down the steps.

* * *

Raphael pointed the sword to his heart. He closed his eyes.

_Raphael: If I end this, there will be no more pain. Nobody will die since Napoleon won't be able to get my soul. It only takes the soul of the person they want to kill. I guess that's who the sword is going to kill. _

Raphael hesitated. His hands were shaking.

Raphael: _Come on Raphael, you can do it. _

Raphael started crying. His hands were shaking more and more. Raphael: _Just remember, nobody will die if you do this. Especially not Marie._

He was about to stab himself when Isaac and Marie get down there. He stabbed the sword down. He felt it stop. He opened his eyes to see a big hand holding onto the sword. Blood was dripping off the tip.

Raphael: Papa, let go of it.

Isaac: No you let go.

Isaac pulled the sword away from him. He threw it on the ground. Marie had a hand to her mouth and was crying.

Isaac: What were you thinking?

Raphael's dizziness got the better of him and he fell down. Isaac caught him. He rested Raphael's head on his chest.

Raphael: I was thinking I could make all the pain go away. I'd be able to protect you guys since Napoleon is after my soul. I'd also be able to see Mama.

Isaac: Raphael, don't ever think that. Never try this again, do you understand? Think how sad Marie, Fondue, and I would feel if I didn't stop you. I lost Agatha, I don't want to lose my only son. I might not have been able to live with myself.

Raphael: But, how do I make the pain stop? It just won't go away. I'd rather die than go on suffering like this.

Isaac was brushing Raphael's hair back.

Raphael: Napoleon will just kill me with this sword anyway.

Isaac: Not if I have anything to say about it. I won't let him touch you.

Raphael: Can't you just put me out of my misery? I'm suffering too much. I can hardly tell up from down right now. My stomach feels unbearable and my head feels like fifty-pound weights are pressing against every direction. It feels like it's about to explode.

Isaac put his index finger in the middle of Raphael's forehead. He fell asleep. He carried him upstairs. Marie put the sword back. Isaac layed Raphael down on the bed. He turned around to start cooking some breakfast. Raphael woke up. He started getting those thoughts in his head again. He got up and quietly left the room. He turned a few corners, went up some stairs, and before he knew it, he was on the roof

* * *

Marie came up from upstairs.

Marie: Where'd Raphael go?

Isaac turned around and just now noticed Raphael was gone. A quiet knock came upon the door, Isaac quickly opened it.

Madame Paula: Quickly, Raphael is about to fall off the roof.

They ran outside. Isaac stepped on the bracelet of tiamat and looked up. Raphael was struggling to pull himself back up.

Isaac: Raphael, hold on tight. Don't let go, I'll be right there.

Raphael: Hurry!

Isaac ran inside. There was a loud snap, the gutter shuttered.

Marie: It's about to give way!

Isaac made it to the window where he could reach Raphael.

Isaac: Give me your hand.

Raphael reached his right hand toward him. His left hand slipped. At the last few seconds, he turned into Phantom R and landed on the ground. Marie hugged him. She noticed how shaky and how fast his heart beat was.

Marie: Don't scare us like that again, please.

Isaac came out a few minutes later. He joined in hugging Phantom R. Both his and Isaac's breathing was heavy. Isaac was also shaking and his heart beat was also very fast.

Isaac: Please don't ever try this again. I can't lose you.

Phantom R turned back to Raphael. Marie stepped back and felt a crunch under her foot. She saw it was the bracelet of Tiamat. She picked it up. She started acting strange.

Raphael: Marie, are you feeling ok?

She didn't answer. Instead she started heading toward the street.

Raphael: Marie! What are you doing!?

Raphael broke from Isaac and ran to Marie. He grabbed her shoulder.

Marie: Let me go!

Raphael: No! Let go of the bracelet!

Marie: I can't.

He grabbed it from her and smashed it on the ground. She went back to normal. Raphael picked it up. He hesitated for a moment, then tossed it. Landing on the road, then sliding into the sewer.

Raphael: That bracelet was the cause of this. Let's just be glad it's gone now.

Marie: Raphael, I'm so sorry.

She was starting to cry.

Raphael: Don't cry Marie, it wasn't your fault in anyway. It was that bracelet that will never come into our lives again. Let's go inside.

They all went back inside.


	6. The Fire

Chapter 6

The Fire

Raphael: Sorry for all the trouble I've caused.

They walked into the apartment.

Isaac: Don't be, the bracelet was the cause of all this. Now, get to bed, your still have a fever.

Raphael went back into bed and Isaac covered him up. Fondue jumped on the bed. He layed down on Raphael's feet.

Isaac: Thank you for protecting him Fondue.

Fondue: Weouf.

Isaac pet the top of Fondue's head. Raphael fell asleep.

Isaac: Marie, can you watch over him. I'm going to go get some groceries.

Marie: Ok.

Isaac left the apartment. As soon as he left, she saw a faint glimmer of light. She looked at the light source. It was the start of a fire and that fire was spreading quickly.

Marie: Raphael! Wake up.

He woke up suddenly.

Marie: Come on, we can't stay here.

The flame was spreading toward the door. It was now or never. Raphael got up. They made it out the door. Appearently, other apartments have caught on fire, because the hallway was very engulfed with flames. They kept being bumped by rushing people.

Raphael: Stay strong Marie.

They was bumped too hard and they both fell on the ground. Marie was knocked out. Raphael saw smoke on the ceiling and fire coming in all directions now. He turned into Phantom R, picked up Marie, and started running out of the flames, Fondue close behind. He jumped out of a window and landed safely on the ground.

Napoleon: Brilliant, Brilliant, Brilliant, Phantom R saved his love.

Phantom R: Go away.

Napoleon: You can't send me away now that your bracelet is gone.

Napoleon walked toward Phantom R. He placed a hand on Phantom R's head. He turned back to Raphael. He hit Raphael hard on the head. Raphael was knocked out. He was about to pick him up and disappear, but Fondue bit his hand.

Napoleon: Stupid mutt.

He kicked Fondue several feet away. Napoleon picked up Raphael. He then disappeared. Isaac walked back to the apartment. He saw the fire in the windows and then saw Marie and Fondue outside. Isaac dropped the groceries and ran toward Marie. He shook Marie awake.

Isaac: Marie, what happened?

Marie: A fire started in the apartment. We kept being bumped by people and we eventually fell. I don't know what happened after that. I'm sorry.

Isaac: You did well for someone as fragile as yourself. Go on back home to your mother, I'll find Raphael. Take Fondue with you. I can't carry him around and search for Raphael at the same time.

Marie: Understood.

Marie called Fondue to her side. He wouldn't come. Marie walked over and picked him up. She started walking home. Isaac went the other way.

* * *

Elisabeth: Marie, what happened to you?

Marie: There was a fire in Raphael's apartment.

Elisabeth: It's a good thing you came out safe.

The Duchess hugged Marie close to her.

Elisabeth: What of Raphael? Where is he?

Marie: I don't know, I was going to drop Fondue off here and look for him.

Elisabeth: Have Alfred go with you. I'll watch over the dog.

Marie: Thank you Mother. Fondue only hates dog food.

Elisabeth Alright.

Marie left the mansion, along wit the bodyguard, Alfred.

Alfred: Where should we head first your grace?

Marie: First FDR Avenue, then places he likes to go.

* * *

Isaac: Raphael!

Random Lady: You still are looking for your son?

Isaac: He found me last night, then he's disappeared again.

Random Lady: Hmm, well I thought I saw someone similar to him pass by not to long ago. He had the same red hair, but completely different outfit. He headed that way. He seemed completely out of it.

Isaac: Thank you.

Isaac headed that way. He saw what looked like Phantom R.

Isaac: Raphael!

Phantom R looked behind him. He started running.

Isaac: Get back here right now young man. Isaac chased after him. Isaac grabbed his arm. Phantom R was trying to fight out of his grip.

Isaac: Why are you running from me?

Phantom R faded away. Isaac couldn't believe his eyes.

Isaac: I should have known. Napoleon you are one tricky person.

Isaac continued walking around. He saw Marie.

* * *

Marie: Raphael!? Where are you?

Alfred: If I may, I just saw someone who seemed to look a lot like Phantom R.

Marie went the same direction Alfred was pointing. They caught up to Phantom R. Phantom R attacked them. Alfred grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He faded away.

Alfred: That was a fake. A phantom as you can say.

Marie: Thank you Alfred. Let's keep looking.

Marie and Alfred kept on going. Isaac soon found them.

Isaac: Any sign of him?

Marie: Not yet. We ran into a phantom of Phantom R.

Isaac: Same. I have a feeling Napoleon had something to do with Raphael's disappearance.

Marie: If that's the case, then we should head to his headquarters. You probably know where it is.

Isaac: He has two. Les Invalides and the EifelTower.

Marie: You go to Les Invalides, I'll go to the EifelTower.

Isaac: Sounds like a plan. Watch out for any fake Phantom Rs.

They went their separate ways.

* * *

Isaac went to Les Invalides. He opened the secret passage. He went down. He peered inside the room.

Raphael: Let me go!

Isaac saw Raphael's wrists chained to the ceiling. He was dangling about five feet off the ground. He was struggling to try to break the chain.

Napoleon: Might as well stop struggling, boy. That chain is too strong for anyone to break.

Raphael: Why do you want me anyway?

Napoleon: Hmm, I thought Isaac would have told you. Guess he's more of an idiot than I thought.

Raphael: Do **not** talk about him like that.

Napoleon walked up to him. He punched Raphael in the stomach.

Napoleon: Don't talk wise to me, boy.

He turned around. Raphael kicked Napoleon's head.

Raphael: That's why you never turn your back to me.

Napoleon: I've been patient with you boy. But it has reached its end.

Raphael: What are you going to do huh? I'm not scared of you. I've seen worse things than you can imagine.

Napoleon: Oh you should be scared of me. For I am Napoleon. Ruthless Emperor of Paris.

Raphael: Was the ruthless Emperor of Paris. Now you're nothing but a revived corps. Heck only Paris. Even the president of the United States has more land than that. He even has an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Napoleon: I've had it with you.

* * *

Marie: I don't see any one here.

Alfred: Maybe Isaac had more luck.

A Chevalier Diabolique group appeared. There was too many for Alfred to defend Marie. They kidnapped Marie.


	7. The Terrible Tragedy

Chapter 7

The terrible tragedy

Raphael is knocked out. A Chevalier grabbed Isaac from behind.

Napoleon: Isaac, so nice of you to join us.

Isaac: Let my son go.

Napoleon: Not yet. There are a few things I wish to do before I do. First off, why did you betray me?

Isaac: What parent would want their child to die?

Napoleon: Tell you what, if you tell me where the sword is, then his life will be spared.

Isaac: The sword was destroyed.

Napoleon: The person who destroyed it shall die!

Raphael heard this comment as he was waking up.

Napoleon: Tell me who destroyed it and I shall spare you.

Isaac: Do you want the truth? Or a lie?

Napoleon: The truth.

Isaac: How about instead of sparing me, spare his friend Marie. I'm the one who destroyed it.

Napoleon: Ok, so this Marie person will not be hurt when I become ruler. Nor will she be hurt once she arrives. Sadely I can't say the same for you. I kill you with my own hands.

He pulled out his sword. He put it against Isaac's neck. Isaac's non-emotional face didn't change.

Napoleon: Any last words you wish to say?

Isaac: Forgive me, Raphael.

With one quick move, Napoleon stabbed Isaac in the stomach. Raphael thought he was in a horrible nightmare.

Raphael: Papa!

Raphael started trying to break the chain again. Napoleon walked over to the chain on the wall. He pulled it lower so Raphael's face was in line with his.

Raphael: You murderer!

Napoleon: Oh, very cliché, you call me a murderer for killing the only family you had left.

He tightened the chain around Raphael's wrists, making him wince.

Napoleon: You're lucky that your father sacrificed his life for your friend. I was planning on killing him anyway.

Napoleon grabbed Raphael's neck with one hand. Raphael kicked him away from him. However, there were cuts where his fingers were.

Napoleon: Is it true that you can't see without your glasses when you are Raphael, and not Phantom R?

Napoleon grabbed his glasses and smashed them on the ground. He walked over to the wall and made the chain go higher. Raphael was ten feet off the ground. Because Raphael is only five foot seven, he felt like he was fourteen feet up.

Napoleon: You may want to stop struggling. If you fall, you're sure to break a leg or two.

The Chevalier brought Marie in. Raphael's sight was very blurry, but he could still see that it was Marie.

Marie: Raphael!

Napoleon: You don't need to call his name.

Vergier (coming out of nowhere): Then how about I do? Release them.

Napoleon: If you insist. Oh, One false step Vergier, both of them are history.

Vergier: What do you mean?

Napoleon: Let me demonstrate a little of what will happen.

He pulled out a button. When he pressed the button, Marie and Raphael felt like they were being electicuted.

Napoleon: While Raphael was knocked out, I planted a microchip in his arm. He is electrocuted. Marie on the way here had one planted on her neck. Hers is just on the surface.

He stopped electrocuting them. He grabbed hold of the chain. Napoleon wasn't thinking and pressed the button, while holding onto the chain. Napoleon was being electrocuted as well. He fell on the ground, still holding the chain. Raphael was lifted as high as the chain would go. Napoleon pressed the button again and flipped a switch on the side that held the button down. Then he died.

**A/N: Napoleon died and Raphael and Marie didn't because Napoleon was wearing all that armor.**

Raphael and Marie were still being electrocuted. Both their eyes were shut tight and Marie was on the ground. Vergier got the switch removed from Napoleon's hand and turned it off. The chain broke. Raphael fell on his feet and fell forward. The chevalier disappeared. Vergier used his police radio on his side to call for back up. The back up soon came. They all went to the hospital. After a few hours, the Fifteen year olds woke up. They were deemed healthy and will live. Isaac was just barely hanging on. Raphael went to visit his father.

Raphael: Papa? Are you awake?

Raphael went to the side of the bed his dad was facing. He sat on his knees.

Isaac: Raphael.

Isaac touched the back of his fingers to Raphael's cheek. This brought tears to his eyes.

Isaac: Raphael, I want you to listen to me. No matter what happens, promise me you will stay strong. That doesn't mean lifting weights, it means for you to never give up. After this day, I may be on a long journey. We may not see each other for a long time.

Raphael: Please, don't leave yet. You got here not to long ago.

Isaac: I understand this. Nothing can keep me from going on this journey. Just know I will always love you my son.

Raphael: I love you too Papa. I didn't mean what I said last night.

Isaac: I know. Forgive me for abandoning you.

Raphael: I already have.

Isaac smiled. Then his hand fell limp and his eyes were lifeless.

Raphael: Papa? Papa, don't leave me again.

Raphael had tears running down his face. Marie came and comforted him.

Raphael: Papa. Marie turned him to face her and she was holding him close as if she were comforting a child. This went on for ten minutes, until Raphael stopped crying and the two pulled away from each other.

Marie: I'm sorry Raphael.

Raphael: It's not your fault Marie.

After a few days, there was a funeral for Isaac. Since the apartments were destroyed, Raphael was forced to go live in an orphanage.

**A/N: this is why I wanted Raphael to be the age of fifteen in my book. He would be more likely to be adopted if he weren't eighteen. There's a method to my madness, sometimes.**


	8. The New Start, The Job

Chapter 8

The new start

Raphael thought it would be better if Fondue stayed with Marie. After awhile, Raphael refused to speak. It's as if, he lost his ability to. He still continued school, but lost his job. After two and a half weeks, a few people wanted to meet Raphael. When they came, Raphael was staring out the window, lost in thought.

Lucinda (orphanage owner): Ahem, excuse me Raphael.

Raphael looked at the orphanage owner.

Lucinda: These two are interested in you and like to get to know you. Will you come with me?

Raphael got up and followed the orphanage owner and the couple to the meeting room.

Teresa: So, Raphael, tell us about yourself.

Lucinda: _Good luck getting him to speak._

Raphael: Uh, I like to dance. I also like dogs. I am usually cheerful and funny. I am known to get out of sticky situations. I am a well student at school, mainly getting A's and B's. I enjoy art at museums.

Lucinda: You got him to speak.

Teresa: That seems very interesting, so what do you do most now adays? Do you mainly play on the computer all day or go outside and play sports.

Raphael: Well, school's first. After I'm done with my homework, I just do what ever to keep myself preoccupied.

Lucinda: Raphael is a hard worker and always ready to help me with chores. I never have to get on his case about cleaning his room or cleaning his laundry. He takes care of the little orphans when I'm too busy.

Teresa: Really? How old is Raphael?

Lucinda: He's ten months away from turning sixteen.

Kyle (Teresa's husband): I think Teresa and I are going to have to discuss real quick and then we'll give you our answer.

They got up and walked out of the room.

Kyle: What do you think?

Teresa: I think he's a well-rounded adorable kid. He may fit well with our family. He said he loves dogs, so maybe he'll like Patches.

Kyle: I agree he is a well-rounded kid. We need to think if he'll give us any problems. Fifteen-year- olds are very hormonal at this time, especially for boys. What if he's one of those kids who make the wrong choices or hangs out with the bad crowd?

Teresa: Your right, but there's just something about him that just seems like he was meant to be ours. If we change our mind, we can always give them a call and say so.

Kyle: Ok, we'll give him a chance.

They walked back in.

Lucinda: So, your answer?

Kyle: We'll give him a chance.

Lucinda: Oh, you hear that Raphael, two weeks from when you became an orphan, you are going to have another family.

Raphael smiled.

Kyle: Go pack your bags kid. We'll sign the adoption papers.

Raphael nodded and went to his room to pack the very little cloths he had. He walked out and the couple took him home. Raphael and the new parents walk into the house, they are greeted by a white dog with several brown patches on its fur.

Teresa: Raphael, meet Patches.

Raphael smiled and knelt down to the dog.

Raphael: Such a pretty dog.

He scratched Patches behind the ear.

Raphael: She reminds me of my old dog, Fondue.

Teresa: How old was Fondue?

Raphael: He's three, he currently lives with my friend Marie.

Teresa put a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

Teresa: Let me show you the room you'll be staying at.

Raphael nodded and followed Teresa upstairs. The room was painted a dark blue, it had a twin-sized bed with a lighter blue bed spread. It had a brown dresser on the other side of the room. There was a small alcove with a nice window looking out to the front yard.

Teresa: I'll leave you to unpack. Come down when you're ready for some lunch.

Raphael: Thank you.

Teresa: Not a problem, make yourself at home.

Teresa shut the door. Raphael put his cloths in the drawers of the dresser. He set up his alarm clock on a brown table on the side of the bed. He went downstairs.

Teresa: Do you like mayo on your sandwich?

Raphael: Yea.

Teresa: Which do you prefer, cheddar or swiss?

Raphael: Cheddar.

Teresa: Turkey or chicken?

Raphael: Chicken.

Teresa handed him a sandwich.

Raphael: Um, thank you. You didn't have to make me a sandwich.

Teresa: Of course I did. Anything for my new son.

She bounced her index finger off his nose. Raphael smiled and sat at the table. He ate his sandwich.

Teresa: You don't have a stereo do you?

Raphael: No. Even if I did, it wouldn't have survived the fire.

Teresa: Your home was burnt down.

Raphael: Yea. My father accidently left the stove on. My friend and I barely got out.

Teresa: I know this is probably a bad subject to talk about, but did your parents die in a fire?

Raphael: No, my mother died when I was five and my dad was stabbed by a killer.

Teresa: Oh, sorry I brought it up.

Raphael: Oh, no it's ok. Really, I don't mind talking about it.

Teresa ruffled his hair.

Teresa: I have a good feeling about you.

After lunch, Teresa gave Raphael a tour of the house. They had a fully finished basement and a big pool in the backyard. During the tour, there was a knock on the front door. Teresa answered the door.

Teresa: Yes, may I help you?

Vergier: Hello, we were told this is where Mr. Raphael was living now.

Teresa: Yes, what do you want with him?

She knew they were police. The husband, Kyle came to the door.

Kyle: What seems to be the problem here?

Vergier: We are with the Paris Constabulary, we wish to speak to Raphael.

He led Vergier and Charlie into the house.

Raphael: Inspector Vergier?

Vergier: Hello Raphael. How are you doing?

Raphael: I'm better now.

Charlie: Trust me, I know what it's like to lose a family member, just be strong there mate.

Raphael: Thank you for your support.

Vergier: You still haven't forgotten about that job yet have you?

Raphael: No.

Vergier: Well, in a couple of weeks, once you're settled in come and talk to me about it and I may be in need of your services.

Raphael: I will come.

Vergier: Ok, by now.

Vergier and Charlie left.

Teresa: What was this 'job' thing he was talking about?

Raphael: Oh, a while before the accident, he asked me to be an under cover agent. Since I'm good with disguises as well.

Teresa: Well, that's new.

Kyle: But, you're fifteen. You're still a child. You'd be putting yourself in danger.

Raphael: That's what my dad told me. I guess he's right. I already told Vergier that I would a long time ago though.

Kyle: Why would he choose you?

Raphael: It's the way I move when I dance. Like I said, I love to dance.

Kyle: Ok, just be extreamly careful.

Raphael: Always.

There was another knock on the door. The knock wasn't as loud. Teresa: Who could it be this time?

Teresa answered the door.

Teresa: Hello?

Marie: Um, is Raphael there? I'm a friend of his.

Teresa: Come on in.

Teresa led Marie in.

Raphael: Hey Marie.

Marie: Hi Raphael. I came by to congratulate you on your new home. Oh and Fondue is doing well. Though sometimes he whines for you. A lot actually.

Raphael: I'm glad to hear he's well, how about you?

Marie: Oh, pretty good. In fact, I have another concert coming up.

Raphael: When?

Raphael was getting excited.

Marie: On Saturday.

Raphael: I hope to be there. Your music is awesome.

Marie: Thank you. I'll be playing all the songs I know, plus one I created.

Raphael: I'm sure you'll do very well.

Marie: Maybe one day, you can dance there.

Raphael: I might. So where is this concert being held?

Marie: You know where I played that one time and we danced for the first time.

Raphael: Yes.

Marie: Well, it's there.

Raphael: I will try my best to be there.

Marie: I can get you tickets.

Raphael: You don't have to.

Marie: You'll know, if I stop by on Friday. I better get going. Around this time, Fondue likes to go for a walk.

Raphael: Ok, see you later.

Marie and Raphael were smiling at each other brightly.

Marie: Bye.

Raphael: Bye.

Marie left.

Teresa: So, what band is Marie in? Is she in a hard metal rock band or something?

Raphael: No she is solo on the violin. She played at the Paris Opera a few times.

Kyle: How much are tickets?

Raphael: I'd say about ten Euros a head.

Kyle: Wow. That isn't too expensive. Maybe we can see one of her shows.

Raphael: Oh, I may want to add, there might be some guards here and there. She's the daughter of the Duchess Elisabeth.

The couple couldn't believe their ears.

Teresa: How did you get so close to the duchess's daughter? Raphael: I saved her life. Thugs were trying to kidnap her. At first, she didn't know she was the Duchess's daughter. Then Elisabeth came out and said that Marie was her daughter.

Kyle grabbed Raphael's arm.

Kyle: Why don't you tell us of your life story?

Raphael: Ok.

They walked into the living room.

Raphael: When I was five, I started getting into dancing when I saw my mother dancing, so I wanted to try it for myself. She was a ballerina. Then, she went to the store to get groceries. We received a call that Mama has been in a horrible accident. The driver was a hit and run. After she died, I became ill and we were kicked out of our house. Forced to live in those apartments. I kept getting sick, so my father took up forgery art. He would steal works of art, replace them with the forgeries, and then sell them on the black market. It was so he could pay the doctors. Then, when I was twelve, my dad disappeared. He was my only family. I met Fondue a year later. I continued to live in the apartments with my dog. Two years after finding my dog, I met Marie. She was being chased by these thugs. I saved Marie and brought her back to the convent, a few days later, the duchess said Marie was her daughter. Marie started performing at places around Paris. Then my father came back. I don't know why he did, but I was so happy. Then, about three weeks ago, the leader of those thugs killed my father. The man died shortly after.

Teresa was crying and Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kyle: Sorry, I asked you to talk about it. The past doesn't matter now. What matters now, is the future. Welcome to the family Raphael.

Teresa and Kyle hugged their new son.

Teresa: Just know we will not leave you.

A few days pass and the family goes to Marie's concert.

**A/N: Ok, I thought this chapter was too short, so I'm combinding this one with the next one Chapter 9-The job**

Chapter 9

The job

The day after the concert, Teresa was bringing in the newspaper.

Teresa: Appearently, the notorious Phantom R is no long a wanted man. He has agreed to work with inspector Vergier as an unknown title. There's even a picture of him.

Teresa showed the picture to Kyle.

Kyle: Wow, he looks quite a bit like Raphael. Take away the hat and give him glasses and there you go.

Teresa: And take away the hair in front of his eye.

Kyle: Ha, Raphael looks like we found your doppelganger. Raphael laughed a little.

Raphael: _You don't know the half of it. _What's weird is that he's working with Inspector Vergier. Like I am.

Teresa: I've always liked to meet him, and ask why he steals paintings just to return them.

Raphael: Maybe he was in a similar situation like his father was a forgery artist.

Teresa: That would just be creepy.

Raphael was debating whether he should tell them or not.

Raphael: What would you do if I _was _Phantom R, how would you treat me?

Teresa: I would treat you just the same as before and I would ask you why you stole the art.

Raphael: I would answer, because I wanted to fix my father's mistakes.

Teresa looked at Raphael with a smile, thinking he was joking. Raphael had a serious face.

Teresa: You're Phantom R?

Raphael: Yes. At first I didn't tell you, because, I thought you would shun me away or something. I would steal the works of art, and replace them with the real ones. I stole the forgeries. I didn't sell them, I destroyed them. After the investigations were over, I would bring back the real art. I'm really a good guy.

Kyle: You could have told us.

Raphael: I know. I just didn't know what you'd think of me.

Kyle: Our feelings wouldn't have changed for you Raphael, you'd still be our son.

They hugged Raphael. Two weeks later, Raphael went to talk to Vergier.

Vergier: Ah, Raphael, glad to see you came. I have a job for you. You'll be gone for a little bit for this.

Raphael: What about school?

Vergier: It probably won't be for long. Have a friend give you the missing work.

Raphael: Ok. So what am I supposed to find out.

Vergier: We believe someone is shipping illegal goods to America. The imports come into the Gulf of Mexico. They are taken off in Daytona Beach in Florida.

Raphael: Why am I the one investigating?

Vergier: You won't be suspected as police. You ask our suspect if you can work for him. As soon as you are on the ship, look in any crate that might have illegal items in it.

Raphael: What kind of illegal items?

Vergier: Most likely drugs or microchips. I'll give you this cell phone. Once you find the illegal drugs, call us.

Raphael: Ok, so when do I start.

Vergier: Today. Here are the cloths you'll be using to get him convinced. Act as if you're a poor boy, looking for work so you can feed yourself. The man has brown hair and wears a magenta suit.

Raphael: That won't be too hard.

Raphael took the cloths that Vergier was handing him.

Vergier: I'll tell your parents where you are. Good luck. Go to the pier.

Raphael nodded. He went into the bathroom, got changed, and headed the pier. He instantly saw the man Vergier was describing. Raphael: Um, excuse me.

Criminal: What do you want kid?

Raphael: I heard you were hiring for a job.

Criminal: Yea, I was. How well can you lift boxes?

Raphael: Pretty well, I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong.

Criminal: My helper quit for some reason. Want to fill his place?

Raphael: How much will I be paid?

Criminal: Ten euros. I have one question for you. Do you tell on those breaking the law.

Raphael: No. I in fact broke a few laws myself. Mainly to get food. I'm a poor orphan, I need money to get food.

Criminal: Ok, ok, I didn't need to hear your whole life story. Now pick up that box.

Raphael nodded and they carried the boxes onto the ship.

Raphael: What's in these boxes?

Criminal: Illegal drugs, what else? I've got a guy in Florida who buys them off me and then sells them. I get half the prophets he receives.

The ship sailed off. The man left Raphael to guard the boxes. When the man was out of earshot, Raphael called Vergier.

Vergier (over the phone): _Hello? _

_Raphael: _Vergier, the suspect does have illegal drugs. He sells them to this one man, and that man sells them to people in Daytona. I'm stuck on the boat. He left me to guard the illegal stuff.

Vergier: _Well done Raphael. Stay safe until we can send the police there._

_Raphael: _Will dmm!

Vergier: _Raphael! Raphael, answer me, now._

The man had a hand over Raphael's mouth.

Criminal: Sorry, but he's busy.

The man shut off the call.

Criminal: I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong.

The man let go of Raphael's mouth.

Criminal: You're not really an orphan, are you?

Raphael: Sadely I am.

Raphael got up and ran toward the stairs. He saw a faint blue hang-glider in the distance. It was Charlie.

Charlie: Raphael!

Charlie swooped down and grabbed Raphael's hand. The man, at the last minute, grabbed his foot. He kept kicking the man in the face until he let go.

Raphael: Thanks for the rescue.

Charlie: I can't let a new recruit go it alone. I'm always prepared.

They went back to Paris. They landed safely.

Raphael: Thanks again Charlie, I have no idea what would happen if you didn't save me.

Charlie: No problem, Mate. You may want to report to my father.

Raphael nodded and walked to the constabulary.

Vergier: Well, I knew you could get out of a stick situation, but I didn't think you'd be back so fast.

Raphael: Thank Charlie for that, she came to my rescue.

Vergier: Now you're sure that the man had the illegal goods?

Raphael: Yes, he even told me himself.

Vergier: Thank you for getting this information. You will receive 100 euros in the mail.

Raphael: Thank you.

Vergier: Oh, you may not want to mention this to your parents. We don't want to lose a great recruit.

Raphael: Understood. Bye.

Raphael went home.

Teresa: Hey Raphael. Done so soon?

Raphael: Yep. It was just a quick and easy one, to see if I could handle it.

Teresa: Well, I'm glad. Your father will be home soon. Why don't you go out and play in the snow.

Raphael: Ok.

Raphael went into his room, got the proper cloths on, and went outside with Patches. Patches kept running around in the snow, while Raphael built a snowman. Memories of him and his father came back to him. A snowball hit Raphael in the back. He turned around to see Marie.

Marie: Haha. I came by and your mother told me, you were outside building a snowman.

Raphael: You can help if you want.

Marie: I'd love to.

Marie sat next to Raphael. They started building a snowman. Raphael went inside to get some stuff, while Marie finished up. Raphael snuck up behind her and threw a snowball at her.

Raphael: Pay back.

Marie giggled. After an hour, Teresa asked the teens to come in and have nice cup of cocoa.


	9. Summer Vacation Young boy's shadow ghost

Chapter 10

Summer Vacation!

The winter and spring months have ended. It was the middle of the summer. Teresa bought Raphael swim trunks. They invited Marie over for a small pool party. Raphael sat on the edge and had his feet in the water, lost in thought. Marie splashed him in the face.

Raphael: Hey!

Marie: Payback for your payback.

Raphael: You still remember that?

Marie: Of course. Come on in. the water's great.

Raphael stood up and walked to the diving board. He did a back flip into the water. Marie couldn't see where Raphael went. She felt something grab her foot and pull her under. They both rose above the water.

Marie: You psycho.

Raphael: You should know this by now. By the way, payback for your payback on my payback. Raphael smiled. He dove under the water and did a hand stand. He was walking on his hands. Marie could no longer see him.

Marie: You better not pull me under again.

Marie was at the edge of the pool. Something banged on Marie's head. She became unconscious. Raphael came up from under water.

Raphael: Marie? Raphael couldn't see her. He dove back under to see if she was underwater. He saw her, and swam to her. He saw she was unconscious and pulled her out of the water. He layed her on the ground and started to perform CPR. Kyle came to see what was going on.

Raphael: She's not breathing.

Kyle did professional CPR. She started breathing and coughing. Raphael nearly cried, he hugged her close.

Raphael: I'm so relieved you're alive. If I'd lost you…

Marie: Do you know how many times I've almost lost you?

Raphael: I know.

They heard a snap and a small splash.

Kyle: Whoa, kids get away from the pool.

Raphael and Marie quickly got up. There was a live wire in the pool.

Kyle: Get inside quickly.

They started running toward the house. Marie tripped on her feet and skinned her knee on the pavement. Raphael tripped and fell in the pool. Kyle got the wire out of the pool. He dove in and swam to Raphael. He picked Raphael up and walked up the steps. He layed him down on the grass.

Kyle: He's still breathing. I'll get him inside.

Kyle picked him up and carried him inside.

Teresa: What happened?

Kyle: An electric wire fell in the pool. He fell in the pool. Luckily he'll be ok.

Teresa: Oh my poor baby.

Kyle carried him upstairs and layed him down on his bed. Now his room had a bit more personality. Including, picture of his dad, his dog, and Marie. A computer on his desk, a stereo, a TV, and a 5-gallon fish tank.

Marie: I'll tell you a secret.

Kyle looked behind him to see Marie.

Kyle: What secret?

Marie: About him being alive after that fall.

Kyle: Tell me.

Marie: Have you heard of the Bracelet of Tiamat and that Raphael is Phantom R?

Kyle: Yes. Well, back before all this happened, he stole the bracelet of Tiamat, so that he could find his father. Raphael absorbed some of its power when he was stopping the HangingGardens. When he gets hurt, he is healed. He actually died when a car hit him. Because of the bracelet, he was able to come back. He's been stabbed twice.

Kyle: You can never tell he's been through so much. He is happy, and jumpy, like a young child.

Marie: He usually is, unless someone he loves is in danger.

Raphael woke up.

Kyle: Are you feeling ok?

Raphael: Yea, I have a headache but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Kyle: Well that's good.

Though, I feel I'm, trying to remember something.

Kyle: In due time, you'll remember. Now, do you two want popsicles?

Raphael: Sure.

Marie: Sure.

Kyle helped Raphael up. They went down to the kitchen. Teresa hugged Raphael.

Teresa: Raphael, are you ok, my little baby?

Raphael: Yea, I'm fine Mama, just a small shock.

Teresa stopped hugging him.

Teresa: Raphael, that's the first time you called me mom.

Raphael: Did it freak you out?

Teresa: No.

Kyle: I said they could have popsicles.

Teresa handed Raphael his favorite type of popsicle.

Teresa: What would you like Marie?

Marie: Cherry please.

Teresa: Ok.

She handed Marie a cherry popsicle. They sat at the table with them. There was a knock at the door. Kyle opened it.

Lucinda: Hello, may I come in?

Kyle: Sure.

The orphanage owner walked in. She sat down at the table.

Lucinda: Can you two leave the room, so I may talk to Raphael alone.

The parents went into the basement and shut the door.

Lucinda: So, Raphael. How are you doing?

Raphael: Pretty good.

Lucinda: That's good. How have you adjusted to life here? Do you enjoy it?

Raphael: Yes, very much. My parents treat me so well. They support me and are always there for me. They watch over me and always make me feel safe. They also make me feel loved.

Lucinda: Well that's good. How do you feel about coming back to the orphanage?

Raphael: Why would I need to go back to the orphanage?

Lucinda: I just want you to answer me on how you would feel if you had to come back to the orphanage.

Raphael: I love my home. Unless they suddenly make me their slave, I don't want to go back to the orphanage.

Lucinda: Ok, that's what I wanted to make sure of. I'll talk to your parents real quick and then I'll be on my way.

Raphael: Take care.

The orphanage owner knocked on the door of the basement.

Lucinda: Raphael, why don't you take your friend outside and swim some more.

Raphael: I can't. A wire came loose some how and landed in the pool. Luckily, neither of us was in there. The wind knocked it loose, it was a complete accident.

Lucinda: Take her outside then.

Raphael: Yes ma'am. Raphael took Marie's free hand and they went outside and ate their popsicles.

Lucinda: A wire in the swimming pool.

Kyle: Nobody could have expected that to happen. There aren't any wires around the pool, it must have been sabotage. I told them to back away from it and to get inside while I get the wire out. Lucinda: Hmm, anyway, I am authorized to set up hidden cameras in your house to keep an eye on you. I want to make sure that this boy doesn't get hurt worse than he has.

Teresa: We understand.

Lucinda: If you are unfit to have this boy as your son, he shall be taken away from you.

Kyle: We understand.

Lucinda: Good, well, I'm off.

The orphanage owner left

During their conversation.

Marie: Mmm, this popsicle is tasty.

She licked around her lips.

Raphael: I like them too. I'm glad I had the chance to start over my life.

Marie thought she saw someone at the far side of the yard.

Marie: Did you see that?

Raphael: Hmm?

Raphael looked at her, with part of his popsicle in his mouth.

Marie: I thought I saw a shadow, over on the other side of the yard.

Raphael: Strange, I didn't see anyone. Maybe it was the trick of the light.

Marie saw it again.

Marie: There it is again.

Raphael finished his popsicle and went over to where Marie was seeing the shadow.

Raphael: There's nothing here.

Marie: He's standing right next to you.

Raphael: I don't see anyone.

Raphael went back to Marie.

Raphael: Sorry, but I just didn't see anyone.

They went back inside. Alfred picked up Marie. Raphael went to bed early that night. He turned on his stereo and lowered the volume so only he could hear it. He turned off his light and got in bed. He took off his glasses and shut his eyes. He drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 11

Young Boy's Shadow Ghost

Raphael woke up that morning, hardly feeling tired. He picked up his glasses and turned off his stereo. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked six years younger. He touched a hand to his young face. He tried pinching his arm, he felt pain.

Raphael: This can't be happening.

Even his voice was younger. Raphael's cloths were very baggy on him. He ran down stairs. Neither of his parents was awake. He saw a shadow by the fence in the backyard. He opened the door. A camera focused on him.

Raphael: Hello?

Raphael saw only that it was a man with dark hair, but he couldn't see any facial features.

Raphael: How did you get in our backyard?

The man didn't answer him.

Raphael: Please, go away.

The man looked at Raphael. He then disappeared. Raphael went inside. Teresa was now in the kitchen. Her back was turned to him.

Teresa: What do you want for breakfast Raphael, pancakes or waffles.

Raphael was nervous to speak because of his voice. Teresa looked behind her and looked at Raphael. She stared at him in shock. She dropped all she was doing and walked toward Raphael.

Teresa: Raphael, what happened to you?

Raphael: I don't know, I just woke up like this.

Teresa: You still look adorable as ever. I'm sure that in time, we will get used to you being a younger kid. Now, what do you want for breakfast?

Raphael: Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?

Teresa: Sure.

Teresa turned around and went to the stove.

Raphael: So, do you know what day I start school back up.

Teresa: I believe its August 14th. It's only July, Raphael, you don't need to worry about that right now.

Raphael: You're right.

Teresa: Now, I wonder what your father would think of you being younger.

She placed two pancakes on a plate and buttered them up.

Raphael: I hope he doesn't mind.

Teresa set down a plate of buttery pancakes.

Teresa: If I know my husband well, he won't mind at all. His feelings probably wouldn't change.

She set down the syrup and kissed him on the forehead.

Teresa: Now, eat up.

Teresa smiled her usual smile, making Raphael smile. He ate his pancakes.

Raphael: Thank you.

Teresa: You're welcome.

Kyle came down stairs.

Teresa: Hey, hun. What kind of pancakes?

Kyle: I can make them.

Teresa: You sure?

Kyle: Yea, after I have coffee. I'm so tired that I'm imagining things.

Teresa: It's no illusion if you are seeing Raphael as a child.

Kyle: Ok, I really need coffee, because I thought you just said it's not an illusion.

Teresa: Raphael is indeed younger. You don't need coffee.

Kyle: H-how can that be?

Teresa: We aren't sure at all.

Kyle: Well, I guess that doesn't matter. At least he's unharmed.

They looked back at Raphael, who was rubbing his eyes under his glasses. His glasses bouncing up as he moves his hands up his eye. Teresa: Are you ok?

Raphael: Yea, my vision went blurry.

He stopped rubbing his eyes. His sight was still blurry.

Raphael: I hope I haven't become more blind.

Raphael took off his glasses to clean them. He realized his sight was no longer blurry.

Raphael: Appearently it's my glasses.

Teresa: When exactly did you need glasses?

Raphael: When I was twelve. Shortly after my dad left.

Teresa: You look like you might be nine-years old. A question popped in Raphael's mind.

Raphael: Did anyone die in this house?

Teresa: I don't think so. Why?

Raphael: Well, yesterday, Marie thought she saw a shadow on the other side of the yard. I saw it this morning. They had brown hair, but I couldn't see any facial features. He was in the same spot that Marie was describing.

Teresa: I'll look into the history of the house. For now, don't worry about it.

Raphael: Ok.

Teresa: Go wash your face, you have chocolate all over your lips.

Raphael did as told.

Kyle: You don't really believe in ghosts, do you? What if there is a history of someone dying here, that'll just freak him out even more.

Raphael: Um, mama, papa? They look at Raphael, they see shadow right in front of Raphael. Raphael could see more features, he was wearing a black jacket, black pants, black shoes, and he could make out a nose and a mouth. He could tell the hair was black. Raphael couldn't move; fear has made him frozen. Teresa started going toward Raphael, but Kyle stopped her. Instead, he went over to get him.

Kyle: Come on. Back away from it.

Kyle grabbed Raphael's small arm, pulled him back away from the shadow, and toward himself. The shadow offered his hand to Raphael. Raphael shook his head. The ghost disappeared.

Kyle: Are you ok?

Raphael nodded.

Kyle: I'm going to go hire an electrician to fix that wire. Back in a bit.

Kyle grabbed his keys and went out to the car.

Raphael: Stay safe Papa!

Kyle: Thank you Raphael.

He kissed his son on the forehead and left. A knock on the door prompted Teresa to open the door and let Marie and the Duchess in.

Teresa: To what do we owe the honor of your presence here, your grace?

Elisabeth: Marie asked to come here. Something strange happened and she turned into a little girl. I couldn't let her go by herself.

Marie: Is Raphael there?

Teresa: Yes, Raphael!

Raphael came to the door.

Marie: You got turned into a kid too?

Raphael: Yea, I don't know what happened.

Teresa: Won't you come in?

Elisabeth: Sorry, but I have a lot to do today. I just took time out of my schedule to make sure Marie got here safely.

Teresa: Understandable.

The duchess left.

Teresa: Why don't you two play outside while I look up some stuff.

Raphael: Ok, come on Marie.

Raphael took Marie's small hand into his hand and led her outside.

Raphael: That's a pretty dress you're wearing.

Marie: Thank you. Mother took me to all sorts of stores to get dresses that would fit.

Raphael: How old do you expect we are?

Marie: I'd say eight or nine.

They sat down on the little swing by the pool like yesterday.

Raphael: Marie, remember yesterday when you were telling me you saw a shadow?

Marie: Yes.

Raphael: Well, this morning, I saw it too, but it was more than a shadow. You could tell it was a tall male with brown hair. A few minutes before you came, he came again. I could tell more of his features. He had all black clothing.

Marie: What happened?

Raphael: The first time, his head turned toward me and then he disappeared. The second time, he offered his hand, but I didn't take it. I just shook my head and he disappeared.

Raphael and Marie saw the shadow man.

Raphael: I'll handle this.

Raphael got up and went toward the shadow man.

Raphael: Leave me and my family alone! Leave our house alone! You are no longer living, you don't belong here anymore.

The shadow man offered his hand to Raphael.

Marie: Raphael don't take it.

The man snapped his fingers and Marie fell into the pool.

Raphael: Marie!

Raphael ran toward the pool. He jumped in and helped Marie get out.

Raphael: Are you hurt at all?

Marie: No, I'm fine.

Raphael: You sure?

Marie: Yes.

Raphael: Let's go get some towels.

They went inside. Raphael opened the linen closet and got out two towels. They rapped themselves in the towels. Kyle walked in, leading an electrician.

Kyle: The wire is right out back.

He saw the two wet kids.

Raphael: Hi papa.

Kyle: Why are you two wet?

Raphael: We accidently fell in the pool.

Kyle: You didn't bash your head did you?

Raphael: No, we only came out wet.

Marie smiled and had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes.

Kyle: Ok, just be careful next time.

Raphael: Will do.

Kyle led the electrician to the broken wire.

Electrician: Cute boy you've got there. He seems mature for his age, too.

Kyle: He's a good kid. I can't imagine my life if we didn't have him now.

The electrician started on the wire fixing.

Electrician: That's what it's like with my son. He actually has a friend with those same soft brown eyes and red hair. The poor kid was sent to an orphanage after his father died. My son felt so bad for him.

Kyle: Really?

Electrician: Yep, it was very tragic, Émile hasn't talked to him since.

Teresa came out.

Kyle: That sounds tragic.

Teresa: Kyle, can I speak with you?

Kyle: Sure.

Teresa and Kyle go out of earshot of the electrician.

Teresa: I've been looking into the history of this house. Appearently, a man once lived here. He would kidnap young children and take him to his house. Then he'd torture them, either in the pool, in the basement or a room in the house. It said the room has a little alcove with a big window. He was killed by another man rescuing his kid. It was said that the man used to look over the neighbor hood and watch for any nearby children.


	10. Hypnotism and the investigation

Chapter 12

The shadow man and hypnotism

Raphael and Marie are playing a board game on the floor.

Raphael: How come I keep having to owe you money, when I have more properties?

Marie: Luck I guess.

The shadow man appeared. He knelt down in between them. His facial features were seeable.

Shadow Man: Hmm, I haven't seen this game in a while.

Marie and Raphael backed away.

Shadow Man: Oh, now, now, I may seem mean, but I am truly very friendly. I like little kids.

The man stretched out a hand to Raphael.

Shadow man: You can trust me. My name is Orion.

Raphael took the shadow man's hand. They shook hands.

Shadow man: I understand that your name is Raphael, correct?

Raphael nodded.

Shadow Man: You must be Marie. It's a pleasure to meet you two. Trust me, I don't harm people. I'm a babysitter. I watch little kids while their parents are away. I don't see your parents right now, so I guess I'm on the clock.

Raphael and Marie continued their board game. Teresa and Kyle rushed in. The shadow man disappeared.

Raphael: Everything alright?

Kyle: Ye-yea. Did anything happen, while we were outside? Anything out of the ordinary?

Raphael: Um…

Shadow Man: Don't tell.

Raphael: Marie is beating me at monopoly.

Marie: Haha, you just rhymed.

Raphael: Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it.

Marie: Well, you are the Rhythm Thief.

Raphael: Yep.

The two kids were smiling at each other.

Kyle: So, nothing paranormal happened?

Raphael: Right.

The electrician walked in.

Electrician: All finished.

Raphael: Hey Paul.

Electrician: How does that kid know my name?

Raphael: I guessed.

Electrician: Good guess. Here's the bill.

The man named Paul handed them the bill. It was $150. Paul left. After a few hours, before it was getting dark, Alfred came to pick up Marie. Raphael went upstairs and got on his pjs.

Shadow man: Hello again Raphael.

Raphael: Hi. Now, why couldn't I tell my parents.

Shadow man: They'd be a little freaked out you know. It'd cause them to worry. You don't want that do you?

Raphael: No, they are already worried enough as it is.

Shadow Man: Want to play a game later?

Raphael: Sure. What kind of game?

Shadow Man: It's a secret, you'll know when you come and play.

Raphael: _Why did I say I'd play a game? I'm fifteen. Maybe being a kid is making me act like one.._

Shadow Man: Now, you may not want to keep your parents waiting, run along now.

Raphael nodded and went down stairs. Raphael tripped on his feet and started rolling down the stairs. He landed on the base, his legs against the wall. He got up. He was about to turn the corner into the living room, but he heard his parents conversating.

Teresa: -says Raphael is special. Every thing he is matched most, if not all, of the questions. Mom said she'll come and see if he is, she can tell, remember?

Kyle: Don't pull him in this more than he is. Everyone is special.

Teresa: Yes, A certain type of special. Raphael is a certain type of special.

Kyle: I'm just saying, don't make this worse.

Teresa: Fine.

Raphael walked out, pretending he heard nothing.

Raphael: Hi.

Shadow Man: _How about I play the game with you tomorrow?_

_Raphael: _I just came down to tell you that I'm going to bed.

Teresa: Ok, good night.

Kyle: Goodnight.

Raphael: Goodnight.

Raphael went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

He woke up kind of early, but he went down stairs anyway

Teresa: Good morning Raphael.

Raphael saw a strange woman next to his mother sitting on the couch.

Raphael: Good morning.

Teresa's Mother: You didn't tell me how cute the little guy was.

Teresa: Raphael, could you sit at that couch please?

He sat on the couch across from them.

Raphael: What's this about?

Teresa: Nothing too drastic, but I want you to listen to what my mom says. Do what she tells you.

Raphael: Ok.

Teresa's Mother(Tonya): That's a good kid, now, what you need to do is close your eyes, but not tightly.

Raphael closed his eyes as if he were going to fall asleep.

Tonya: Now, lay back in the couch. Good, now inhale….exhale, relieving all of your tension away. Inhale…exhale, clearing your mind of all thoughts. Inhale…exhale, listening to my voice alone. Inhale…exhale, letting all the stress go away. Keep on inhaling and exhaling at this rhythm. As I count from 10-1, you will notice first your ankles, then knees, sides, chest, shoulders, arms, hands, neck, jaw, then your head relax. One by one as I count down.

Raphael kept breathing in and out at the same rhythm.

Tonya: 10, feeling your ankles and feet relaxing…9, feeling your knees release all tension…8, your sides relax…8, your chest feeling lighter and airy…7, your shoulders have no tension what so ever… 6, your arms feel weightless and are unable to move…5, your fingers and hands are relaxed at your sides… 4, you feel the relaxed feeling shoot back up your arms and to your neck…3, your jaw is loose and is unable to go back up…2, your whole head feels light as a feather…1, you are practically asleep and unable to move any of your limbs. You are practically asleep.

Raphael couldn't move. He could hardly breathe.

Tonya: Good, you're following directions well. You are going to stay in this state for a few minutes. While I see something real quick.

Raphael is unaware of what is going on around him.

Tonya: He is indeed special, Teresa. He has a memory that is trying to force it's way through. Should I try to see what it is?

Teresa: Sure, but, please be careful. Even experts mess up.

Tonya nodded.

Tonya: Raphael, when I count down from 5-1, you will start getting your senses back. 5…4…3…2…1. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken, remembering what was forgotten.

She snapped her fingers. Raphael's eyes shot open and he took a deep breath in as if he'd been holding his breath for a long time.

Tonya: I think something may have gone wrong. It might have been the opposite of what I wanted to happen. He may have forgotten about his real father.

The shadow man appeared.

Tonya: That's right, I saw you in his memory as well. Orion.

Shadow man: Oh, so you know me?

Tonya: Of course I do.

Shadow Man: Good. Tell my wife Lucinda that her little nephew is going to die someday.

Tonya: You better leave her nephew alone if you know what's good for you. Raphael, what is the thing you care about most.

Raphael: W-why?

Tonya: Just do it.

Raphael: Fondue, my dog.

Tonya: Just keep thinking of him, you'll be fine.

Next thing Raphael knew, he was in bed. Marie was asleep in a chair and Fondue was asleep. Fondue had been lying on his feet, which have fallen asleep.

Chapter 13

Raphael's decision and the investigation

Raphael: Fondue!

Fondue woke up and crawled up to his old master.

Marie: Oh hey.

Raphael: H-how long have I been asleep?

Marie: A few days.

Raphael: Days?

Marie: Yes. Your mother told me to come by and bring Fondue. Appearently you've missed him.

Raphael: I have missed him.

Fondue started licking his face. Raphael hugged his dog close.

Marie: I'm sure you can have him back now. Patches seems to like him. Oh, your mom also told me that you've forgotten your past, except for me and Fondue.

Raphael: I have?

Marie: What's your real dad's name?

Raphael: I don't know.

Marie: Yep, you have.

Raphael: Oh great.

Marie: You probably don't remember being Phantom R.

Raphael: I know I'm Phantom R, I just forgot what happened to my real parents, that's all.

Marie: The shadow man, he tried to posses you. That's why you blacked out. You were stronger than he was and fought back. I don't know why these things have to happen to you. You are much stronger though, we can win.

Raphael: Marie, I'm scared. I'm scared for you, for my mother, for my father, for Fondue, for everyone I'm close to. I don't think you should be coming around here any more Marie.

Marie: Raphael.

Raphael: I don't want you to get hurt, that's the last thing I want to happen. It's for your safety. You're already deeper in this than you should. You being safe is more important than my safety to me.

Marie: Raphael, you can't do this alone. I don't want to lose you. Remember, you almost died three times.

Raphael: You were almost killed too, nearly drowning, being electrocuted, you were almost shot. I don't want that feeling that I could lose you come anywhere near me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died.

Marie: I understand.

Raphael: It won't be forever, this is as promising as my promise to see all your concerts.

Marie nodded and left. After a few minutes, Raphael went down stairs with Fondue.

Teresa: Hey sleepyhead.

Raphael: Hi.

Teresa: Did you and Marie get into a fight or something?

Raphael: No, I told her to go home, so she wouldn't get hurt. Until this shadow man thing is resolved, I won't be able to see her.

Teresa: I know how much you love her. Oh, I hired some investigators to come to the house and see what we are dealing with. Now, take this salt and put it on doorways and windows.

Raphael did as told and poured salt on the thresholds of the bedrooms and on the sill of the windows.

Shadow man: Raphael, what are you doing?

Raphael: I'm not sure, but Mama says it helps.

Shadow man: Get rid of that stuff now, that stuff is bad.

Raphael: I don't believe you.

Shadow Man: I tried to be the nice guy, but you have forced my hand.

Raphael wasn't scared, he didn't show signs of being scared. The shadow man used the fear he had to get to him, but no longer.

Raphael: You don't scare me. I'm not some little helpless kid. I'm nearly sixteen.

Shadow Man: Not from my perspective.

He picked Raphael up by the neck, Raphael still showed no fear. That's what the shadow man was trying to do, cause fear.

Shadow Man: I just wonder how your little friend Marie is doing. She can't stay away from you for long.

Raphael: You don't know Marie. She knows that her safety makes me safe. So I am not afraid of you. There's nothing you can do that will change that otherwise.

Shadow Man: Did you know that I used to kidnap little kids, then torture them.

Raphael: I'm still not afraid of you.

Shadow Man: The last kid I kidnapped, had a small cut on their arm, so deep that it would become a scar. He was only such a little fella, so adorable, with his red hair, and soft brown eyes. Though he was only a three-year-old boy. He probably doesn't even remember.

Raphael: What are you talking about?

Shadow Man: Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like you. Though much smaller and younger. He's lucky his dad came to rescue him, otherwise he'd be like all the others in my collection.

Raphael's sight started getting blurry.

Raphael: Put me down now!

Raphael broke away.

Raphael: I'm much stronger than you.

Raphael walked out. He walked downstairs and saw his dad handing his mom the stuff he bought.

Kyle: Wear this.

He put a cross necklace around Raphael's neck.

Kyle: It shows you truly believe in God.

Raphael smiled as there was a knock at the door. Raphael went to open the door.

Investigator: You must be Raphael. May I come in?

Raphael: Yes.

Raphael let the group in.

Shadow Man: Raphael, this is your last chance.

Raphael ignored him.

Teresa: Oh you made it.

Investigator: Where is the source of everything?

Teresa: I'm sure only Raphael knows that.

The head investigator looked at Raphael.

Raphael: Everywhere. He comes to me no matter where I am.

Investigator: He comes to you huh? Boys, set up the equipment around the house. Raphael, come with me.

Raphael nodded. They went into the living room, the investigators set up the camera toward the couch they sat at.

Investigator: How old are you?

Raphael wanted to say fifteen, but he knew he couldn't say that.

Raphael: N-nine.

Investigator: I see, how often, would you say, the man visits you?

Raphael: Usually when I'm at my most vulnerable. There really isn't any pattern.

Investigator: Where does he usually come?

Raphael: Anywhere I am.

Investigator: What does he usually do when he comes to you?

Raphael: He acts nice and talks to me, but I can see right through him, no pun intended.

Investigator: Why do you think he comes?

Raphael: To harm me. In life, he used to kidnap and torture kids.

Shadow Man: That isn't all Raphael.

Raphael: Ow!

A cut appeared on Raphael's arm, right on his birthmark. Teresa saw this and went to get a large band-aid.

Raphael: You think cutting my arm will make me afraid of you, think again?

Shadow Man: I'm just saying, that wasn't all that I did. I killed the kids I tortured. One day it will happen to you. You will be buried in the backyard with the others.

Teresa put a band-aid on Raphael's arm after cleaning it.

Investigator: What's he saying Raphael?

Raphael: He saying that he would kill the kids he tortured. Then he'd bury them in the backyard. I also want to say this, the reason I don't get scared of you, is because I've seen so many scary things, that you are just a spider on the wall.

Shadow Man: Ok then, tell her that the spirits of the kids are locked in the basement. Tell her what I told you earlier.

Raphael didn't know why he said for him to tell all that.

Raphael: He wants me to tell you that the spirits of the dead kids are in the basement of the house. Also, that, I was his last victim, but my real father saved me. I was three when it happened, so I don't remember.

The investigator lady pulled out something from her bag.

Investigator: Look at these, and tell me if you recognize any of them.

Raphael picked the one that looked most like the shadow man. The investigator lady moved the paper of pictures underneath the pad, it showed a list of names. Raphael picked the one that said Orion.

Investigator: Interesting. The picture and name you chose correspond with each other. Bill, take Raphael to the basement and set up a camera, and a tape recorder. You will be perfect to talk to all those children. Leave him alone down there. Are you honest?

Raphael: Yes.

Investigator: Ok, you will be down there for ten minutes, then we'll come get you.

Raphael nodded and the cameraman, named Bill, took a camera, a tape recorder, and Raphael's hand, and brought them all downstairs to the basement.

Cameraman(Bill): Remember, be honest. We will get you in ten minutes.

Bill set up the camera and went upstairs. Raphael took a deep breath in and out to relax his tension.

Raphael: Um, hello? Is anyone down here with me?

Ghost 1: I am.

He saw a little girl, about the age of seven, appear in front of him. More appeared.

Raphael: Hi, I'm Raphael, I'd like to help you.

Ghost 2: You're not afraid of us?

Raphael: No. I know that the shadow man has hurt all of you. I'd like to help you.

Ghost 3: Orion killed us, you are alive, you can't help us.

Raphael: Yes I can, I refuse to let shadow man get to all of you. He is dead too, he can't harm you anymore.

Ghost 4: You'll be like us in due time. You will be a spirit from his hand.

Raphael: No I won't. He won't get to me, just like he shouldn't get to you guys. You are under estimated. He thinks of you as weak little kids, when you are so much more. There's like 30 of you and one of him. You have the strength to make him not push you around like you're a sack of flour.

Ghost 5: How can we fight against someone who has killed us?

Raphael: That was you individually. I've lived in this house close to a year, and look at me. If I have the strength alone, all of you together would be stronger. If you fear him, he gets stronger, if you have courage against him, he'll get weak.

Ghost 6: You're right, he has no power over us.

Raphael: No, he does not. Since you have figured that out, you can go to the light now, your families will know that you are free. We will dig up your bones and have you buried in a proper cemetery, so your family can visit you. I promise.

One by one, the kids started disappearing.

Ghost 1: Thank you, Phantom R. We are buried near the pool just in front of the cement.

Raphael: How did you…?

Ghost 1: Bye.

The girl disappeared. They were all gone.

Raphael: Glad I could help.

Shadow man: Aw, you're such a saint.

Raphael turned around and saw the shadow man behind him.

Raphael: How'd you get down here?

Shadow Man: That cameraman is a dolt. He accidently shifted the salt and I had access in.

He grabbed Raphael's arm.

Raphael: Let go of me.

He held onto his neck and brought Raphael to eye level.

Shadow Man: Fraid of me yet, boy?

Raphael: No.

Shadow Man: Pity.

He tossed Raphael against the wall. Raphael is barely conscious when the man lifts him up by the front of his shirt. He punched him in the stomach and in the head, he was so close to being unconscious.

Raphael: N-no matter what you do, I'm not afraid of you.

He hit Raphael against the wall and grabbed his neck.

Shadow Man: You should be.

Raphael: You don't scare me…

There was a glow on Raphael's arm where the cut was.

Shadow Man: What's happening?

The cut on his arm disappeared.

Shadow Man: How is that possible?

Raphael: You know nothing about me.

The shadow man got so angry than he squeezed Raphael's neck harder, he soon lost consciousness. He fell on the ground when shadow man disappeared.

* * *

Bill: Raphael you can come up now. Ten minutes are up.

No reply.

Investigator: What's taking so long?

Teresa: Let me go down there. I need to get my baby.

Teresa was about to go down there, but Kyle stopped her.

Kyle: I'll go. You stay up here.

Teresa reluctantly nodded. Kyle and the cameraman went downstairs. Bill grabbed the tripod and the tape recorder. Kyle picked Raphael up.

Bill: The camera will tell us what happened.

They went upstairs and Kyle set Raphael on the couch. They hooked up the camera to the TV. They saw Raphael standing there after the cameraman left. Raphael looked around and asked the question, the spirits appeared, but they were all misty white looking. They were very faded as well. Raphael told all the ghosts about what they should do and they all disappeared. Then a black mist came from behind Raphael. They saw all that happened. Teresa was about to cry.

Bill: Listen to this.

Bill played the recording back and they heard all the commotion, but at the end is what really scared them.

Shadow Man(on recorder): He will die.

Investigator: We have to dig up the dead children, today. Then do an exorcism as soon as possible.

Everyone agreed to the idea. Fondue started growling in Raphael's direction.

Investigator: Bill, camera.

Bill pointed the camera in Raphael's direction. This camera was an inferred camera. They saw a really cold mass, which looked like a man, standing behind the couch brushing the hair out of Raphael's face.

Isaac: Raphael, I'm sorry all this happened to you.

Raphael: It's ok.

Isaac: Be strong for me, ok? Oh and don't listen to what my brother says.

Raphael: Ok, Papa.

The mass disappeared. Fondue stopped growling and walked to Raphael. He nudged his hand on his head. Raphael started petting Fondue and woke up.

Raphael: Hey Fondue. Raphael's head was still lying on the pillow.

Fondue: Woeuf! Wouef!

Raphael: The bodies are hidden at the edge of the cement close to the pool. All 29. The names are on rocks that they were buried with.

The investigators nodded and Kyle went into the garage to get digging tools. They went into the backyard.


	11. Lucinda's Back-story

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I had finals coming up and I had to study. Plus, my brother accidently closed out of my word document and it wasn't saved. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Lucinda's back-story.

There was a knock on the door once the back door was shut. Raphael got up and answered the door.

Raphael: Hey.

Lucinda: Where are your parents?

Raphael: In the backyard, digging.

Lucinda: Digging for what?

Raphael: Dead bodies of children. They were murdered here long before they moved here.

Lucinda: _This is worse than I thought._

Raphael: The shadow man killed them all.

The orphanage lady knelt down to look Raphael in the eye. She had a hold of his arms.

Lucinda: Raphael, there is no shadow man, you hear me?

Raphael: Yes there is. He killed all the spirit children.

She was speechless. She was upset as well.

Lucinda: Come on Raphael, let's get you away from here.

Raphael: No, I like being here. This is my home and I refuse to let shadow man take it over.

The orphanage lady picked Raphael up. Things inside the kitchen started shaking and falling.

Lucinda: Good thing you've gotten smaller.

Raphael: Put me down. Mama! Papa! Help!

She placed a hand over his mouth. He was trying to yell through the hand.

Lucinda: You aren't safe here.

The more Raphael screamed and fought, the more things started moving. She carried Raphael to the car and put him in. As soon as she moved her hand,

Raphael: Fondue!

She turned on the child safety lock and slammed the door shut. She got in the car and drove to the orphanage. She opened the door, Raphael bolted out as quick as he could.

Lucinda: Raphael, get back here!

He had no idea where he was going, let alone know how to get home. So he just kept running. He climbed up a tree to hide. A few minutes passed and he saw her car drive by. He stayed in the tree.

* * *

Investigator: Teresa!

The investigator, Sofia, ran out of the house.

Sofia: Teresa, it's Raphael, I can't find him anywhere.

Teresa: Are you sure? Did you check his room, the basement?

Sofia: I've checked in all the places he could hide. I can't seem to find him. The front door is wide open.

Teresa: I'll call the police.

Teresa ran inside and called the police.

Teresa: Hello…I'd like to report a missing child… His name is Raphael…he's 9 years old… he has red hair and brown eyes…he is 4 foot 6… He answers to Raphie or Raphael… we have pictures…thank you…bye.

She hung up. She walked the phone back to the stand and stepped on a wooden spoon. Then she noticed everything in the kitchen was out of place.

Teresa: What happened in here?

She heard buttons being pressed and heard a male voice saying, Shadow man(on tape):The orphanage woman came here and took your young child.

It stopped as soon as the message was played. Inspector Vergier came through the door.

Vergier: I was put on the investigation. Since I know what he looks like.

Teresa: I have more information, Lucinda, the owner of the orphanage, took him. I'm not sure why.

Vergier: I'll go arrest her. I'll come back once I find any news about your son.

Teresa: Thank you.

Vergier nodded and left to his car.

* * *

He pulled up to the orphanage. He went in and found Lucinda having a panic attack.

Vergier: Lucinda, did you kidnap a boy named Raphael?

Lucinda: Yes, I saw what was going on in that house. I needed to save him.

Vergier: Where is he?

Lucinda: I don't know, he ran off on me as soon as I opened the door. He could be anywhere.

Vergier: Well, you are here by arrested for kidnapping.

He cuffed her and led her out to his car. He took her in for interrogation.

Vergier: Where is Raphael?

Lucinda: I don't know, like I said, he ran off as soon as I opened the car door. He doesn't know this neighborhood very well.

Vergier: He's a fifteen-year-old boy, I'm sure he's fine.

Lucinda: Well actually, he turned into a nine-year-old kid somehow.

Vergier: Why do I have a hard time believing you're not the cause of this?

Lucinda: Alright I confess! I'm a witch. I made Raphael and his friend younger by six years. It was to see if his family would approve of his being young all of a sudden.

Vergier: Why are you so protective of this young boy?

Lucinda: He's my nephew.

* * *

Back-story. Lucinda is sitting on the couch reading in her home. Her husband walks in with a letter.

Dear Lucinda and Orion,

Good news, my wife is pregnant. She is going to be having a baby some time in October. Can you help me think of a boy or girl name? I hope you'll be looking forward to being an aunt and uncle.

-Isaac

Orion(Shadow Man): I can't believe this. I'm not ready to be an uncle. I hope the baby dies in the womb.

Lucinda: How can you say that?

Orion: All kids are brats. End of story.

Lucinda: Not all of them. I can assure you that the new baby will not be a brat.

Shortly after, Lucinda noticed missing child posters would be up once every two months. Finally, October rolled around and a young baby boy was born. Lucinda went to visit them at the hospital. Agatha was holding the baby boy and Isaac was sitting right next to her.

Isaac: We still need a name for him.

Lucinda: One name that I've been thinking of was Raphael. Doesn't it sound nice?

Agatha: That sounds perfect.

Isaac: that is perfect. He'll be named Raphael.

After a few months, Lucinda decided to visit again,

Agatha: Ok Raphael, open up.

He opened his toothless mouth to eat his baby food. His hair has grown a bit more. He has red hair.

Two years past and the young boy is growing up well, his eyes turned brown also. He is usually happy and joyful. He hardly throws fits, he will eat all of his food. Then Lucinda found out her husbands secret.

Random Lady 2: Did you hear, another child has disappeared because of the shadow man.

Random lady 3: Oh no. I can't imagine what a parent's life is like to have your kids taken from you. I hope this sicko parishes with the worst death ever in this world.

Random Lady 2: I just want this villain caught.

Random Lady 3: Rumor has it that the shadow man lives near those biking trails. That's where they disappear most of the time.

Lucinda: Do they say he lives alone?

Random Lady 2: No, it is said that he may have a wife accomplice. His wife is named Lucinda.

Lucinda: That's my name. I live near bike trails too.

Random Lady 3: Then you are his accomplice.

Lucinda: No, I am not. I just found out. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a chat with my 'husband'

Lucinda left the two ladies to talk and she went home.

Lucinda: How could you do this? To poor innocent children?

Orion: It's the only way I can get my anger out about that little brat that's been born into this family. My brother has made bad choices and this is one of them.

Lucinda: By taking it out on children? I'm telling the police.

Orion: Not if you want that nephew of yours to stay safe.

Lucinda: You wouldn't dare.

Orion: Try me.

Lucinda: It's over between us. I won't tell, but I am getting a divorce with you.

Orion: Go ahead, see if I care.

Lucinda: Good-bye.

Lucinda walked out. Lucinda went to Isaac's house.

Isaac: What brings you around?

Lucinda: Isaac, your brother is the one behind all these children going missing.

Agatha: Are you sure?

Raphael: Hi auntie!

Lucinda: Hi Raphael.

Raphael: I can do a spin. Mama showed me.

Raphael was doing his spin, but nobody really paid attention.

Lucinda: Take good care of him you two. I might not be able to see you anymore.

Isaac: Just because you and my brother are getting a divorce, doesn't mean you can't see us.

Lucinda: I know, it's just….I should probably flee the continent, go to America.

Raphael: Why are you going auntie?

Lucinda: Your uncle and I can no longer be together.

Raphael: Don't leave.

Agatha: Listen to your nephew Lucy, he is the only one you'll have. I won't be able to have any more after him.

Lucinda: Sorry, but I must go.

Lucinda disappeared after awhile.

Lucinda (inner thoughts): _I'll always love them, for their safety, I must go. _

* * *

A year later, it is mid December. Raphael and his mom are at the store.

Raphael: Mama, can we get some icecream?

Agatha: I can't see why not.

Raphael: Yay.

While Agatha's back was turned, someone grabbed Raphael from behind. He covered his mouth before he could scream. He walked away.

Agatha: What kind o…

She turned around and saw Raphael wasn't there.

Agatha: Raphael?

She looked around her and ran from her cart.

Agatha: Raphael! Has anyone seen my son?

She was panicking.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Orion: Are you scared little boy?

He removed his hand from his mouth.

Orion: I asked you, are you scared?

Raphael: Uncle, why?

Orion: Don't call me that. It's because I can't stand you. You are all my brother talks about. I'm sick and tired of hearing, oh, Raphael did this, he's done that, he's learned blah blah blah. I'm completely annoyed with you. I never wanted to be an uncle.

Raphael: I couldn't help being born.

Orion: Shut up!

He slammed him against the wall. He dragged Raphael to his car. He put him in the back seat and started driving. Raphael buckled his seat belt. They made it to the house. He shoved Raphael in. He took his arm and dragged him upstairs into a bedroom. The window was covered with black curtains and the room was painted black.

Orion: What should I do first?

Raphael: You can start by letting me go.

Orion: None of your smart mouth, brat.

He tossed him into the alcove. He pulled out a knife and put it against his arm. The cut was probably about half an inch deep, about three millimeters wide, and about six inches long. Raphael had tears running down his face.

Orion: Stop your crying. Or I'll drown you in the pool. Are you afraid yet?

Raphael: No.

Lucinda: Orion, stop this.

Orion turns around to see Lucinda. She was told that Raphael was kidnapped and went to this house.

Lucinda: You said you wouldn't hurt him if I didn't tell.

Orion: I know, I couldn't take it anymore. What do you expect from someone who tortures kids?

Isaac: It ends now.

Orion: Isaac. So, you want to join your old sis-in-law in death? Or have you come to see your only son die?

Raphael: Is neither an option?

Orion: No.

Isaac: Lucy, get Raphael out of here, I'll deal with my brother.

She nodded and went toward Raphael. Orion stepped in front of her, turned her around and put a knife against her neck. Isaac had a gun in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Isaac: Release my sister.

Orion: Why should I. If she's gone, I will be able to kill in peace.

Isaac: Trust me, You don't want to do anything more stupid than before.

Orion refused to let her go. Isaac shot his head. He fell to the ground. Lucinda walked to Raphael. He had a lot of blood gushing out of his arm.

Lucinda: I hope you weren't scared too much.

Raphael: N-no. I tried my best not to be scared.

He was loosing consciousness because he's lost a lot of blood. She put his head in her hands, a faint white glow emanated from her hands.

Lucinda: Raphael, after this day, you will not remember me, or your uncle, or this house, or what has happened. I only wish you the best. Take good care of yourself.

The glow stopped and Raphael fainted. Isaac took him home. It was like Lucinda was never part of their lives after that fateful day. Raphael's cut was healed and he was told by his parents that it was a birthmark. Two years later, she received a letter from Isaac.

Dear Lucy,

Hey, I decided to start passing messages to you. I will first say that Agatha has died in a car crash. Raphael won't eat anything. I'm at a loss of what to do.  
-Isaac

Dear Isaac,

It's so great to hear from you again. I'm sorry for your loss. I love you both like siblings and now, I feel I lost one of them. I don't know why Raphael won't eat.  
-Lucy

Dear Lucy,

Thank you for your concern and I found out why Raphael won't eat. He has a very bad fever and right now isn't able to even get up without help. He's so sick, I wonder if he'll even make it.  
-Isaac

Dear Isaac,

Oh no, I hope he get's better soon. I wish I could help, but this is Raphael we're talking about. He'll make it.  
-Lucy

Dear Lucy,

Thank you, that made me a little more at ease and he's starting to get better. I have decided something though. I know you can keep secrets. I am going to take up forgery art. Then I'll steal paintings and sell them on the black market. It's the only way to pay for his doctors.  
-Isaac

Dear Isaac,

I don't really approve of what you are doing, but it is for a good cause. I don't want Raphael any more sick than you do. Just be careful. I don't want you to end up in jail.  
-Lucy

Dear Lucy,

I'm sorry to say. Before you start freaking out, Raphael is ok, he is no longer sick. However, I have to leave. I don't know how long I will be gone. Raphael will have to be on his own for awhile, unless you take him in.  
-Isaac

Three years later.

Dear Lucy,

Hello, it's been a long time hasn't it. Three years. Raphael is still alive. He's sick though. I came home just as he fell sick. He appearently wears glasses. A big thing I found out is that he is Phantom R. He even has a friend named Marie and a dog named Fondue. I came back because, Raphael's life is in danger. That man I was working for wants to kill him. I don't know how or when, but I don't want to find out.  
-Isaac

Dear Isaac,

It's great to hear from you once again. I'm glad Raphael's made more friends. I think you should go to the police. They might be able to help. I can't believe he's Phantom R. Doesn't he know that is dangerous. Now some crazed man is after him. Take care of yourself.  
-Lucy

The letter never got to be seen by him. It was too late, he already died. Raphael lost his home and was going to her orphanage. She started working there shortly after the whole fiasco long ago. She was devastated to see Raphael looking how he did. He had some bandages on his arm where they did surgery, his face was red from crying and he was empty handed, nothing but the cloths he had on.

Lucinda: Hello, you must be Raphael. I'm the orphanage owner. Won't you come in?

Raphael: Ok.

He didn't look her in the eye. They went inside. She chose a room for him to stay in.

Lucinda: Here is your room key.

Raphael: Thank you.

He took the room key from her hand.

Lucinda: Maybe later I can go with you to get some cloths.

Raphael: My friend Marie and I were going to go.

Lucinda: Oh, I see. Well, I can give you some money. Why don't you have any cloths?

Raphael: My apartment caught on fire.

Lucinda: Oh. Sorry.

Raphael: It's ok.

He went to his room, unlocked it, and shut the door. He sat on his bed and put his face in his hand. Lucinda gently put a hand on the door and made a small window where she could see him. She felt so heartbroken for Raphael. She heard a bell at the front counter.

Lucinda: Yes?

Marie: Is Raphael here? I heard he arrived already.

Lucinda: Yes, he's in his room. Are you that Marie he was talking about?

Marie: Yes, I'm probably the only one who knows what it's like to suddenly be an orphan. It was him who helped me find my mother.

Lucinda went to Raphael's room.

Lucinda: Raphael, a girl named Marie is here to see you.

Raphael calmed himself down and opened the door.

Marie: Ready to go.

Raphael's face looked happy, Lucinda wondered what it was about this girl that made him so happy.

Raphael: Yep, let's get going.

They went to the cloths store. They came back with five bags.

Raphael: Thank you so much for helping me Marie.

Marie: It's no problem. It's a good thing I'm the daughter of the duchess.

Raphael: I don't mean that, I mean staying by my side, it helps to know there is an angel looking out for you.

Marie blushed.

Marie: I'd never leave your side. You're my best friend. And I can't imagine my life without you.

Raphael: Thank you.

Raphael was also blushing.

Marie: Well, I better get home. Fondue loves to go on walks in the evening.

Raphael: Ok, thank you for taking care of him.

Marie: You're welcome, bye.

Marie left after setting the bags on the ground, and Raphael felt miserable again. He took the bags to his room, put the cloths in the dresser, then lied down on his bed, facing the ceiling. The bandage on his arm started glowing. He knew the wound from the surgery was being healed. Lucinda stared in amazement. After a few days, Raphael stopped talking. They couldn't even get him to slip up and say something. A few weeks pass and a couple come in.

Teresa: Hello, we are interested in adoption.

Lucinda: Ok, have you any ideas on any kids you'd like to adopt?

Teresa: A boy named Raphael.

Lucinda: Raphael huh? Ok, follow me.

They go to Raphael's room and they have the interview with him. The couple step out of the room.

Lucinda: Raphael, do you want to be adopted?

Raphael: Yea. I don't know this area too well and I don't want to be cooped up everyday. I want freedom.

They took Raphael home. Lucinda was very worried. She came in the middle of summer to check up on things. She had some people put up cameras to spy on them. She watches as everything happens. She eventually sees Kyle carrying Raphael up from the basement. She decided to go get him.

* * *

Lucinda: That's the story.

Vergier: You know, you will go to jail for kidnapping right?

Lucinda: Put me in as long as you want. Let me go out there and find my nephew.

Vergier: No can do.


	12. Lost

Chapter 14

Lost

Raphael, didn't know where he was. He just knew it was really late and he didn't know where to go. He decided to just find a place to hide and rest for the night. When he woke up the next morning, he needed to find food even if he had to steal it. Luckily he was still Phantom R. He snuck up to the food cart. All the food was disgusting. He figured he was in a bad part of Paris. He just ignored his hungry stomach and tried to find his way home.

Teresa: What if he's never found. What if it's too late and he's already-

Kyle: Calm down Teresa. I have a feeling that he is alright and unharmed. He will be found, I'm sure of it.

Raphael from he more he traveled, the further he felt from home. He's been traveling like this for over two months, it felt shorter than that. He turned every which way to find his way home.

**A/N: There will be a minor cross over with code Lyoko in this chapter.**

He didn't even know if he were in Paris any more. He came across a school. He just remembered school is going to start soon. A kid spotted him.

Boy: Hey kid.

Raphael looked up at a boy who looked to be around his real age. He had brunette hair.

Raphael: Do you know where I am?

His voice was shaky. He was scared and hungry.

Boy: You're in France. A little bit on the outskirts of Paris. At Kadic junior high.

Raphael: I'm that far?

Boy: Where do you live?

Raphael: I live in Paris, near the Eifel tower. I got lost when I was trying to find my way home.

Boy: Yea, you really are far.

Raphael: Do you have any idea how I can get home?

Boy: Fraid not. If you want, you can come in and get some food. You look hungry.

Raphael decided to go inside the school.

Boy: So how old are you?

Raphael: I'm going to be ten in October.

Boy: Oh.

Raphael: My name's Raphael by the way.

Boy: I'm Ulrich.

Raphael: Nice to meet you.

They went inside the dorms,

Ulrich: This is my dorm. I share it with my friend.

Another boy walked in.

Ulrich: Speaking of which, here he is.

Boy 2: Hey Ulrich, it's time for lunch.

He looked confused as to who the little kid is.

Boy 2: Uh…

Ulrich: Don't freak out Odd. I found him outside and he's lost. I figured we'd help him. We have no classes for the rest of the day or tomorrow.

Odd: But, how can we help?

Ulrich: First, let's get him something to eat.

They went to the cafeteria.

Girl: Who's this little kid.

Raphael wanted them to stop calling him a little kid.

Ulrich: This is Raphael. He was standing outside of the gates. I figured we'd help him out.

Girl: Help him out how?

Ulrich: Help him get home. He lives all the way in Paris.

Girl: What's he doing all the way out here.

Raphael: May I sit down. I'll tell you the whole story of how I'm here.

The group nodded and he sat down.

Raphael: Ok. This is what happened…

He told them the story of how he got here.

Girl 2: Wow.

Raphael: That's why I'm here.

Girl: How do we get you home though?

Odd: Let's have him take a train into the city. We'll go with him, make sure he gets home safely. Everything will be ok.

Girl: I wish I was able to believe you. You never think these things through.

Odd: Come on Yumi. It's fool proof.

Ulrich: Guess not, a fool has already gotten into the plan.

Odd: Just wait, when this kid get's home safely, you won't call me a fool.

Raphael: Please stop fighting. That will get you nowhere.

Someone tapped Raphael's shoulder.

Raphael: Yes?

He turned to see a weird looking girl with a pink shirt on.

Girl 3: Well, you four haven't told me about your little friend here.

Raphael: Who are you?

Girl 3: My name is Sissi Delmas, daughter of the principle.

Raphael: Hello.

Sissi: That's all you can say, hello? Your talking to the prettiest girl in the world.

Raphael: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I have to say, I've seen beauty and let me say, you don't match up. Not even as close as her.

Sissi: Who's her?

Raphael: Not you?

The others were laughing as she walked away.

Raphael: I'm usually not rude. I guess seeing that lady brought the rudeness out of me.

Odd: It's ok to be rude to her. She's so annoying, it's the only way to get rid of her.

Raphael wolfed down his food.

Yumi: Wow, you eat like Odd.

Odd: Hey!

Raphael: I haven't eaten in a while. I'm so hungry.

Ulrich: Well Odd is always hungry.

Raphael: So is my dog.

Odd: You have a dog?

Raphael: Yep, his name is Fondue. He loves cheese.

Odd: I have a dog named Kiwi. He's very intelligent.

Ulrich: Intelligent? He's about as brainless as Sissi.

Raphael: I'm sorry, but I think no dog can be that stupid.

Odd: See, Raphie agrees with me.

Raphael: Please don't call me Raphie. I hate that.

Odd: I understand, I hate it when people call me scrawny.

They finished with lunch. They were headed outside the campus when a ring came from Odd's pocket.

Odd: Hello…oh, hi Jeremie…what? Now? Ok, I'll be there soon.

He hung up.

Odd: Ulrich, your going to have to get the train tickets yourself. Jeremie wants me to come to help finish our project.

Ulrich: Go on, I'll handle this.

Odd nodded and ran toward the school. Ulrich and Raphael were about to leave the school grounds, but were caught by Jim.

Jim: Where do you think your going? And who's this little kid.

Raphael was getting real tired of being called little kid.

Ulrich: Well, you see, Jim, this boy came across the school and he was hungry and I-

Jim: No excuses, you two are going to see the principle.

They walked in front of Jim as they went to the principle's office.

Mr. Delmas: Jim, any reason you brought these two in here?

Jim: They were attempting to leave the school grounds. This little boy hasn't been seen here before.

Raphael was getting to his last straw with being called little.

Mr. Delmas: Explain yourselves you two.

Ulrich told the story.

Raphael: I'm sorry for trespassing. I was just scared and I didn't know what would happen. I'll be gone soon. I promise.

Mr. Delmas: Well, how about I call your parents. They must be worried sick.

Raphael's face started to get a little warm. He was starting to feel a bit sick. He remembered he felt a bit sick around this time of his life before his father left.

Mr. Delmas: You don't look to good.

Raphael: No, I'm fine. I just had a wave of tiredness come over me. I haven't had a lot of sleep since I got lost.

Mr. Delmas: Ok then. Stern would you mind having this boy rest in your room until his parents arrive.

Ulrich: Not at all Mr. Delmas.

Mr. Delmas: Thank you. Run along now.

The two boys left to go Ulrich's room.

Ulrich: So who was the "her" you were speaking of at lunch.

Raphael: Well, I have a friend back home. She is very lovely. She has bright, clear blue eyes and long blond hair. She is very sweet and kind to everyone. She can always make you smile, no matter what mood your in. She is also very skilled with the violin.

He started humming Moon Princess.

Ulrich: I know what it's like. Between you and me. I like this girl named Yumi.

Raphael: The girl who said I ate like Odd?

Ulrich: Yea. Don't tell anyone ok?

Raphael: Ok. I'm not one to gossip. I just hope it all works out for you. She seems like a great person to be around. Everyone has at least one of them where they are and I think you found her.

Ulrich: Thank you. Your actually more grown up for your age.

Raphael: Thanks.

A return to the past trip was initiated. Everyone was at lunch, just after Sissi walked away. Practically the same events occurred, except they didn't run into Jim and Odd didn't have to run off. They made it to the train station.

Ulrich: Closed. Fool proof huh?

Odd: Nobody could have expected that.

Ulrich: Looks like we'll be gone for awhile.

They started walking along how the tracks went, toward Paris. They had to cross a few streets. A white creature was running up to them

Raphael: Fondue?

The white creature took the form of a dog as it got closer. Raphael recognized it immediately.

Raphael: Fondue!

Raphael ran toward the dog and sat on the ground. The dog ran up to his arms.

Raphael: It's so great to see you.

Fondue: Weouf.

Odd: That is a good dog right there. He found his master.

Raphael got up, still holding Fondue.

Raphael: This is Fondue. He is very social. He can be a scaredy-cat, but he saved me once.

Fondue: Weouf!

Raphael: Well you are. You were being chased by a cat when I first met you.

He set Fondue down and they continued walking toward Paris. Fondue started running again.

Raphael: Fondue! Wait!

They ran across the street.

Odd (+Ulrich): Raphael get out of the street!

A car came and hit him. Odd and Ulrich ran to him. The car kept going.

Ulrich: Raphael.

He wouldn't wake up.

Ulrich: He's just knocked out. Seems like he has a slight fever. He said that he was starting to feel tired before we left the principle's office. I guess that meant he was sick. Might have to carry him now.

They traveled to where Raphael first got lost in less than a day.

Odd: I can see the EifelTower. I've always wanted to see it.

Ulrich: Maybe we should rest for the night. We'll start up again tomorrow.

Odd agreed and they hid in an alleyway,

* * *

waking up early the next morning. They had to keep carrying Raphael. They traveled toward the Eifel tower they could see in the distance. As they traveled, Raphael started to wake up.

Ulrich: You ok, Raphael?

Raphael: W-What happened?

Odd: You were hit by a car. It's weird that you survived.

Raphael: That's not the first time I was hit.

Raphael told them the story as they walked.

Ulrich: After all that, your father still died.

Raphael: Yea. I still cry about it sometimes, but since I started living with my new family, I don't cry as much. You could even ask my friends. I would cry off and on for two weeks. Then I stopped talking.

Odd: Why did you stop talking?

Raphael: I just didn't have the courage anymore. Not even when my friends tried to bring me back up. I would just fall right back down. Possibly even further. Then I met my foster parents. I had the idea that I could start my life over. Forget it ever happened, forget my past.

Odd: It may seem easier to forget, but your wrong. It's actually very hard to forget. It's easier to remember your past so that you don't make those same mistakes again. I lost my cousin ten years ago and I refuse to forget. I don't want to forget her, because then I'll just feel miserable.

Raphael: Thank you Odd.

Ulrich: I didn't think you could be so serious.

Odd: I have my moments.

They were extreamly close to the EifelTower.

Raphael: I recognize this area.

Ulrich: Someone's coming.

They hid in an alley.

Émile: So, have you any idea where he might have gone?

Marie: No, I just wonder, how he disappeared. It's been over two months.

Émile: His birthday is coming up too.

Marie: Yep, 17th of October.

Raphael: That's Marie. Put me down.

Ulrich put Raphael down and he walked out of the alley. Took him a few minutes to find his footing.

Raphael: Marie

Raphael fell on the ground.

Ulrich: Are you ok?

Raphael: Yea, I'm fine. I can take it from here, you guys can leave if you want.

Odd: Ulrich, that may be a good idea. We need to get back before tomorrow. He'll be fine, he's home.

Ulrich: Ok. We hope to hear from you again.

Raphael: I'll be sure to visit.

The two boys left.

Fondue: Weouf Woeuf.

Raphael: Marie.

Raphael fell on the ground.

Marie: You just hear something? It sounded like my name was called.

Émile: I didn't hear anything.

Marie looked toward where she heard the noise.

Marie: Look, someone collapsed!

Marie ran across the street to him. The boy looked like he had brown hair. She turned him over and recognized him immediately. Émile joined her.

Émile: Raphael!

Marie: What happened to him?

Émile: He looks so dirty, you can't even tell he has red hair.

Marie: He's hardly breathing, call an ambulance.

Émile: Already on it.

Émile called for an ambulance. Marie was trying to see if she could get Raphael conscious again. It took about ten minutes for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Nurse: We have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?

Émile: the bad news

Marie: The good news

They said at the same time.

Nurse: I'll just say the bad news first, He has a few broken bones, and his rib cage is slightly broken. The good news is, he will live, most likely. It's a good thing you got him in when you did. Where are his parents?

Marie: His parents think he's missing.

Nurse: Oh, should we call them?

Marie: Not yet. Not until he's 100% going to live.

Nurse: Ok.

After a few days, Raphael was said to live. Marie visited him daily. They cleaned him up and his red hair was now bright and clear.

Marie: After he's ready to leave the hospital, I'll keep him at my house until he's gotten his full strength back.

Émile: Ok. You're mother already knows about him being a kid.

Marie: Nurse, how long until Raphael is able to leave?

Nurse: He's free to go on the seventh.

The seventh rolled around quicker than expected.

Marie: Raphael, I've talked to my mother, she said you can come stay with us until you have enough strength to return home.

Raphael: No, not after all you've done for me already.

Marie: We want to. You're _my _angel. You've protected me so many times. I can't leave your side again. Not after what happened since the day I did.

Raphael: Ok, did you at least tell my parents that I'm ok.

Marie: We were going to let you do that when you return.

Raphael went home with Marie.

Elisabeth: Welcome to our home Raphael.

Raphael: Thank you for having me stay until I get my strength back.

Elisabeth: Oh no problem. Your practically a member of the family.

Raphael slowly got his strength back. He was able to be like he was Phantom R. He would sometimes show Marie how to sneak up on people, show her how to get around without being seen.

Raphael: Ok, let's try it out Marie.

Marie snuck into the kitchen. Raphael watched as she got the mission objective and came out without any cook noticing her presence.

Raphael: Well done Marie. You have the makings of a phantom.

She giggled. Her mission objective was to grab a few cookies from the cookie jar. Kids.

* * *

On the seventeen,

Marie: Happy Birthday Raphael!

Marie surprised him awake.

Raphael: T-thank you.

He was trying to slow down his heart rate.

Marie: Sorry, did I scare you?

Raphael: A little bit.

Marie: Sorry. Get changed, get some breakfast and let's go.

Raphael: Where?

Marie: To surprise your parents. You've gained enough strength to see them now.

Raphael: Ok.

Raphael got ready.

* * *

Kyle: Do you know what day it is?

Teresa: I know. Our little boy's birthday. I wish he were here. If it was my birthday wish, I'd wish he were here.

Kyle: I would to. Why did they stop the search? They might have found him.

Teresa: It doesn't matter now. Raphael told us that the constables here were airheads. They couldn't catch Phantom R even if he'd warn them.

There was a knock on the door. Kyle, with Teresa at his side, opened the door and saw Marie. She was trying not to smile.

Marie: Hi, I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing.

Kyle: We're doing fine Marie. We were just talking about how today was Raphael's birthday. Sadly, he isn't here with us.

Raphael: I wouldn't be so sure of that.

They looked around the corner and saw Raphael leaning against the wall of the house with his arms crossed.

Raphael: Surprise.

Kyle and Teresa were speechless, but they hugged Raphael so tight.

Teresa: How can this be? You've been gone for so long.

Raphael: I had some new friends take care of me. I've missed you so much.

Kyle: We missed you too Raphael. Come inside, both of you.

They stopped hugging and they went inside.

Raphael: The place feels so much, lighter.

Teresa: We had an exorcism. The shadow man no longer is here.

Raphael: Good.

Teresa: So where should we go?

Raphael: Huh?

Teresa: To celebrate. It's your birthday and you just came home.

Marie: I'm sure he wants to rest a bit. We had to walk all the way here. He had enough strength to get here.

Raphael: A few weeks ago, I got hit by a car. I'm still recovering.

Teresa: Ok. We'll celebrate this weekend or something.

His parents left the room to go get something. Raphael noticed the kitchen was much cleaner. A cupboard suddenly opened. It shut when he looked at Marie. It opens again when he looked at it. He would blink and it would shut. He'd open his eyes back up and it would open.

Raphael: Ok, what is going on here?

He moved his hand up and acted like he was opening and closing the cupboard.

Marie: That is so weird.

Raphael tried it with the other cupboards and they did the same thing. He acted like he was opening the fridge, while looking at the fridge, and it open and closed.

Raphael: This is so cool.

He stopped when his parents came back in. He made the front door open and close.

Teresa: Oh no, not another ghost. Now Raphael could control stuff with his eyes. It was so cool. Everything in the kitchen started falling off the shelves and counters. Fondue walked up to him.

Teresa: Oh, there he is. He disappeared a few weeks ago. We were worried he'd never come home.

Raphael: He found me as I was on my way home a few weeks ago, He found me as I was on my way home.

Marie: A boy and his dog. Just makes you feel so lighthearted, huh?

Teresa: I agree.


	13. The Little Brother

**START THE CORUS! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. Sorry that took so long. Thank you reviewers, you managed to get me to get another chapter up. Whew. Now, this chapter is not for Raphael/Charlie fans. Oh and this one is a bit long, I hope that makes up for my long time away from the story. Those of Legend of Zelda fans, I will be making a new fanfic of LoZ so keep viewing. Now, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 15

The Little Brother

Constable: Here, breakfast.

The man handed her a tray of food through the bars.

Constable: If you were really a witch, you could bust out of here.

Lucinda: I choose not to. I know that will only lead trouble.

Constable: Good idea.

The guard was about to walk away.

Lucinda: Can I have a hand mirror?

Constable: Why?

Lucinda: I just need one, the details are unimportant.

The guard brought her a mirror. She did magic over it to see what was going on at their house. She nearly cried when she saw Raphael, alive and well.

Lucinda: How about I make him happier? Tonight, he shall have a little brother.

She saw the cupboards move. She didn't know why. She watched as Raphael's parents got a cake and later that night, Raphael blew out the candles.

Teresa: What'd you wish for?

Raphael: Why wish for something when I already have all that I want. A family who will stay by my side.

Teresa: We will always be there for you. Now, how about some cake?

She took out the sixteen candles and started cutting the cake.

Raphael: I think this is the first time I've ever eaten my face. Who designed it?

Marie: I did. I thought you'd like it.

The cake had Phantom R and Fondue with the city of Paris in the background. He was in his usual pose. On the bottom, it had the words Rhythm Thief. Kyle and Teresa let Marie stay over for the night. She was in the guest room next to Raphael. Fondue slept near Raphael's feet.

He woke up hearing a crash. He got out of bed and exited his room, Marie did the same thing.

Marie: What was that?

Raphael: I think someone's broken into the house. You go get my dad. I'll go see what's going on.

Marie: Don't go alone, please. If it's a robber, you'll get hurt.

Raphael: Not necessarily.

Raphael went downstairs and saw a man unhook his TV. The man could sense someone looking at him. He saw Raphael and walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

Robber: Little kids should be in bed at this hour.

Raphael: I'm not little. Leave the TV and my house, and I won't call the police.

Robber: Big talk for one so little.

Raphael: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Robber: How are you not frightened, I'm a robber?

Raphael: I've seen so many scary things, that you are a missing assignment of an A+ student.

Kyle walked into the room.

Kyle: Let go of my son, and get out.

The robber let go and climbed out the window.

Kyle: Are you ok, did he hurt you?

Raphael: No, I'm fine.

Kyle: That's a relief. Go ahead and get back up to bed while I hook the TV back up.

Raphael nodded and went back upstairs. Marie hugged him as he came to the top of the stairs.

Marie: Never do that again. You scared me so much.

She stopped hugging him and looked him in the eye. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Until, Marie kissed him on the lips. Marie pulled away after a about seven seconds. Marie stared in disbelief that she did that. Raphael was speechless. The room was silent for a few minutes.

Fondue: Weouf!

They both look at Fondue. Then back at each other. They were both blushing. They decided to go to their rooms without saying a word. Marie thought that Raphael fell asleep soon after. Raphael thought Marie fell asleep soon after. Neither of them could get back to sleep. Well, they don't remember when they fell asleep.

* * *

When Raphael woke up, he saw a kid about four years old, sleeping in a circle on his bed. Much like a dog would.

Raphael: Hey, kid, wake up.

The little boy stretched awake.

Raphael: Who are you and how'd you get in my room?

Boy: Huh? I- I can talk!

Raphael: What?

Fondue (Boy): I-I'm Fondue.

He looked at his hands.

Raphael: Surprisingly I'm not too freaked out by this.

Fondue: How can you be so calm about this? Look, I'm human! How is this even possible?

Raphael: Ok, first, calm down. Second, I was suddenly a little kid, how do you think I feel. Third, you need cloths.

Fondue: One problem, you have no four-year-old cloths.

Raphael pulled out a pair of jeans, a pair of underpants, a belt, and a shirt from his dresser. He helped Fondue get dressed, which was harder than he though. He had to poke the belt so that he could get it around Fondue's waist.

Fondue: Do I really have to wear this stuff. It feels so weird.

Raphael: Yes because you were naked, I don't think Marie wants to see boy parts.

Fondue: Can we go get some breakfast?

Raphael: Sure.

They went downstairs. Only Teresa was up.

Raphael: Mom, we have a situation.

Teresa: What is it?

Raphael: Well, it involves Fondue. Something happened that we don't know how and, this happened.

Fondue stepped out from behind Raphael.

Raphael: He kind of turned human.

Teresa: Well, I hope that doesn't stop you guys from enjoying some pancakes. Maybe we can go shopping later; those cloths do not fit him.

Raphael: Sounds like a plan.

How come you're not freaked out by this?

Teresa: I've learned to accept crazy stuff that happens in my life.

Teresa handed them plates of pancakes. They sat at the table.

Teresa: Now I have two sons to look after.

While they were eating, they were thinking of new names for Fondue. He couldn't really go out there and say his name is Fondue.

Raphael: Ronald?

Fondue: No.

Raphael: Ok, um, Donald?

Fondue: Really?

Raphael: Hmm, Pete?

Fondue: that ones good.

Raphael: Why must you be sarcastic?

Fondue: Something I learned from you.

Teresa smiled at them.

Teresa: You two are silly.

Fondue (+ Raphael): Thank you.

She rolled her eyes.

Raphael: Ok, how about Ivan?

Fondue: Why Ivan?

Raphael: Because Ivan the Terrible.

Teresa: You are aware that Ivan the Terrible killed his eldest son because he thought he'd gain power over him, right?

Fondue: Yea, I don't think so.

Raphael: Snarky little pup.

Teresa: Well, he definatly has the traits of a human.

Raphael: Ok, how about, Orion?

Fondue: Heck no!

Raphael: I know, I was just messing with you.

Fondue: This is getting nowhere.

Raphael: Yea. I can't think of good names.

Fondue: If you and Marie get married, I'll tell her that she has to name the kids.

Raphael blushed

Raphael: I'd rather not talk about Marie right now.

Fondue: Why? You two only-

Raphael cut him off.

Raphael: How about Danny?

Fondue: I like the sound of that.

Kyle came down stairs.

Kyle: Who's the little kid?

Fondue: I'm Fondue.

Kyle: Surprisingly I'm not to freaked out by this. I still wonder how these things happen. Anyway, Raphael, can you go wake Marie up. She probably shouldn't throw her sleeping schedule off.

Raphael: Ok.

Raphael got up from the table and ran upstairs.

Fondue: Raphie, wait.

Raphael: What?

Fondue: I almost forgot to tell you. Lucinda, she is a witch. She turned you into a kid.

Raphael: How do you know this?

Fondue: I overheard the adults, Vergier investigated into it and found out.

Raphael: A witch?

Fondue: Mmhm, She even admitted everything. All she wanted was to protect you.

Raphael: Thank you for telling me, Fondue.

Raphael went to Marie's room. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He walked in and she was asleep. He shook her shoulder.

Raphael: Marie, wake up.

She started to wake up.

Raphael: Come on Marie.

She fully woke up.

Raphael: My dad wanted me to wake you up. Let's go downstairs.

They went downstairs. They didn't speak at all. They walked into the kitchen.

Teresa: Good to see your awake Marie.

Marie said nothing, she just nodded and went into the living room.

Teresa: Did I say something bad?

Raphael: I don't know.

Teresa: I'll go talk to her.

Teresa went over to Marie.

Teresa: Marie, can I talk to you for a minute?

Marie: Ok.

They went outside.

Teresa: Is something wrong? You seem confused.

Marie: Oh, um, last night, something between Raphael and I happened and I'm just confused about it.

Teresa: I know you two kissed.

Marie's eyes grew wide.

Marie: How did you-?

Teresa: The pup told me.

Marie was even more confused.

Teresa: I'll tell you about that later. My point is, ever since I met you and you looked at Raphael, your eyes sparkled. I can tell you have feelings for him. So why are you afraid?

Marie: I guess I'm afraid that he doesn't like me that way. I kissed him.

Teresa: I'll let you in on a secret. Raphael, his eyes, you can tell he was happy every time you came. I'm very confident that he has feelings for you too.

* * *

Inside.

Fondue: Why don't you talk to her?

Raphael: I don't want to right now. I'm not, I just, I can't.

Fondue: Why?

Raphael: I don't know, I just can't. What if it was a mistake, or she just tripped or something?

Fondue: Not from my point of view. She leaned in and kissed you. If she tripped, she would have fallen into your arms.

Marie was starting to listen in.

Fondue: Come on Raphael. You know that it was no mistake. You two are meant to be together. Tell her you like her. She will not say anything bad to you. I am fully confident she will say she likes you too.

Raphael: I'm still scared to.

Fondue grabbed Raphael's arm and pulled him off the couch.

Fondue: You will go talk to her.

He started pushing him toward the back door.

Raphael: Fondue please stop.

Marie came out from where she was listening.

Raphael: H-how long were you listening?

Marie: I heard enough to know. Now I am no longer confused.

Raphael: Marie I-

Marie: Raphael…Fondue was wrong. I don't like you. I love you.

Raphael was speechless.

Marie: Now I know for sure.

Raphael: I love you too, Marie.

Fondue stood in front of them. He reached up and pushed them closer to each other.

Fondue: So, are you too boyfriend and girlfriend now?

Raphael: What do you think, Marie?

Marie: I think we are.

They smiled at each other. All throughout the day, the two were inseparable. Eventually, Marie had to go home. They hugged before she had to leave.

Alfred: So, what is going on between you and that boy?

Marie: Oh, we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Alfred: Excuse me when I say this, it's about time.

They went on home.

* * *

Monday. Raphael is going to school. He will be going to 10th grade. Raphael gets to school and gets to class.

Teacher: Students, we have a new student in our class today. His name is Raphael. Treat him with respect.

Raphael sits by Émile.

Émile (Whispering): Hey, glad to see your on your feet.

Raphael (Whispering): it's great to be back. Hopefully we have more classes.

Teacher: Émile! Raphael! Do either of you two have the answer?

Raphael looked at the board. It was a simple math equation.

12x+56=28x+37.

Raphael: the answer is 19/16.

Teacher: Correct, not bad for a new student.

Eventually it was time for lunch. A few kids walked up to him and Émile.

Student 1: Your like ten years old, how did you get into this school?

Raphael: I skipped some grades. How else?

Student 2: They wouldn't let someone as young as you go here, unless you had your parents lie.

Émile: Just shut up and leave him alone, ok?

Student 1: Why are you sitting with him, are you his babysitter?

Émile: No. Now go away.

Student 3: Now that I think about it, where is OUR friend Raphael.

Émile: You know very well where he is.

Student 3: Oh yea, he went missing, didn't he.

Émile: If you could see how your acting, he would stop being friends with you.

Student 2: I doubt that.

Raphael stood up and walked out.

Émile: Wait, don't go!

Émile followed him.

Émile: Where are you going?

Raphael: I'm going to the constabulary and ask Lucinda to change me back.

Émile: Ok, but you aren't going alone.

Raphael: Ok.

They headed toward the constabulary.

Raphael: I'd like to speak to Lucinda, please.

Constable: Whatever.

They followed the constable to Lucinda's cell

Constable: Witchy, you have a visitor.

The constable walked away.

Lucinda: Hello.

Raphael: Hi.

Lucinda: I'm guessing you are wanting me to change you back.

Raphael nodded.

Lucinda: I'll be happy to. Get ready.

Her hands started to glow, then Raphael started glowing.

Émile: This better not hurt him.

Raphael fell on his hands and knees. He fainted as soon as the glowing stopped.

Émile: It didn't work, he's still small.

Lucinda: Take him home and put him to bed.

Émile: Ok.

He got Raphael onto his back and carried him home.

Teresa: What happened?

Émile: Raphael and I went to Lucinda to turn him back. Then he fainted and I carried him home.

Teresa: Thank you Émile.

Émile carried Raphael upstairs.

* * *

A few hours passed and Raphael woke up

Raphael: _Why is my vision so blurry._

He stood up. Everything seemed lower. He walked to find his glasses and ran into a wall.

Raphael: Ow! _My voice sounds deeper._

He found his glasses case on his dresser, at least he could have sworn it was his dresser. He put his glasses on and everything became clear again. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror

Raphael: Now that is a face I know.

Émile: Raphael?

He walked out of the bathroom.

Raphael: Guess who's back.

Émile: Your back to normal again.

Raphael: Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm normal.

Émile: You know what I mean.

Raphael: I know.

Émile: Lets go downstairs, weirdo.

They went downstairs.

Teresa: Raphael. Y-Your sixteen now.

Raphael: Yep.

Teresa: That's wonderful.

* * *

**Ok, who is glad that Raphael is back. I thought it was about time he returns. I will have the next chapter up, probably within a week. See ya!**


	14. Another Job

Paste your document here...

**Ok, I am really sorry for the big delay on getting this chapter out, but is very long. So I hope that makes up for it. There are going to be three new OC's. I hope you like them. **

Another Job

Chapter 16

Constable: Here witchy, you have a letter.

Lucinda: Thank you.

She opened the envelope. The writing looked exactly like Isaac's.

Dear Lucy,  
Hey. How are you? I want to know how much it is to bail you out of jail. I want to help you. Oh, by the way, this is Raphael. I know now that I am your nephew. I got my memory back that you took when I was three. I wanted to write you a letter, just like Papa used to. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm glad that I have you as an aunt. Talk to you soon.  
-Raphael

Lucinda: What do you know?

* * *

Vergier walked up to the door of Raphael's house. Raphael answered.

Raphael: Hey.

Vergier: You're back to a teen.

Raphael: Yep.

Vergier: Excelent, I came by to ask you if you'd be willing to do another task for me.

Raphael: What is it?

Vergier: We can't talk here. Come after school to the constabulary and I'll tell you.

Raphael: Ok. Oh, I wanted to ask, how much would it be to bail someone out of prison if they were charged for kidnapping.

Vergier: 400 euros.

Raphael: That much?

Vergier nodded.

Vergier: Why?

Raphael: Oh no reason.

Vergier walked away. That Friday, Raphael went to the constabulary.

Raphael: What task did you have in mind?

Vergier: There have been a lot of disappearances in a high school in America. You will be sent there as a student and investigate and find the underlying cause of these disappearances.

Raphael: Ok. Where in America?

Vergier: In ChicagoIL. You will pass as a tenth grade student.

Raphael: Do my parents know?

Vergier: Yes. You will be going by plane tomorrow morning.

Raphael: Ok.

* * *

Later that night, Raphael packed suitcases full of his cloths and other necessities. Teresa and Fondue walked into the room. At this point, Fondue had cloths his size.

Teresa: Oh, my sweet little boy has to leave again.

She hugged him.

Teresa: I'm going to miss you so much when you leave. I want you to be careful, you understand me?

Raphael: I understand.

Fondue: Please be careful Raphie.

Raphael went to Fondue's eye level.

Raphael: Don't worry, Fondue. I'm going to miss you.

Fondue: I'm going to miss you too.

Fondue hugged Raphael around the neck.

Fondue: I'm happy I'm able to hug you now.

Raphael: I am too. You're like a little brother now.

The next day, Raphael had to leave before anyone else woke up, so that he could get to the airport on time. Raphael had to get used to the time change. He was 7 hours behind his usual time. Vergier paid for the hotel and every other expense, such as food and school. Raphael will start school this Monday.

* * *

Monday arrives. Raphael arrives at school. He is confronted by a girl he sit by.

Sarah: Hey new kid.

Raphael: Hi.

Sarah: What's your name?

Raphael: Raphael.

Sarah: That's cool. I'm Sarah.

Raphael: Nice to meet you.

Sarah: Nice to meet you too. Want to sit with us at lunch?

Raphael: sure.

The teacher walks in.

Teacher: Good morning class. Today we will start act 1 scene 1 of Romeo and Juliet.

The whole class groaned. A kid whispers to Raphael.

Jake: Like anyone can understand it. You're the new kid right?

Raphael: Yes.

Jake: Excelent. Want to sit at my table for lunch?

Raphael: I was already going to sit with Sarah.

Jake: Oh, she's at my table. I'm her cousin. That darker blond over there is my other cousin and her twin sister. Her name is Zoe. I'm Jake.

Raphael: Nice to meet you.

Lunch came and they all went to the northern end of the cafeteria.

Jake: Guys, this is Raphael. He is probably going to join our group.

Zoe: Hello. I'm Zoe. This is my friend Breana and you probably know my twin here. You have lunch or are you buying?

Raphael: Buying.

Zoe: I'll show you where to go.

She stood up and led him to the lunch line.

Zoe: Just warning, it will get very crowded when we get through.

She shivered a little.

Zoe: I hate crowds.

They made it through the line,

Zoe: Excuse me please….excuse me please….I said excuse me.

They made it through the line.

Breana: You ok Zoe?

Zoe: Yea, I just really hate crowds. Go ahead and sit Raphael.

A boy walked up to them.

Boy: Hello you guys.

Zoe: Nick, what took you so long? You disappeared in the crowd.

Nick: Sorry. So, who's our new friend.

Raphael: I'm Raphael.

Nick: Nice to meet you. As you probably guessed, I'm Nick and Erik should be coming soon.

Raphael: How many people are in this group?

A few of them were thinking.

Zoe: I think your number 12.

Raphael: Who are the others?

Sarah: Hmm, let's see. There's Zoe, me, Jake, Nick, Erik, Breana, Cindy, Beth, Luke, Matt, Jackson, and you.

Zoe: Don't forget Courtney.

She was being sarcastic.

Sarah: Oh right, how could I forget Courtney.

Jake: I know, right.

Everyone was being sarcastic.

Raphael: Who's Courtney?

Nick: She's basicly this one person who follows you around and tries to be your friend. She kind of falls for every person she encounters.

Zoe: Yea, if your lucky, you won't meet her.

Jake: What Nick meant by every person, she meant EVERY person. Boy, girls, man-ladies, you name it.

Zoe: If I didn't care if anyone got hurt, I would hope she gets kidnapped. It makes me wonder who would even do anything like that. It makes me sick. I just wonder who this person is and will he be stopped before more innocent lives are lost. Oh by the way, if anyone in our group gets hurt, I will find who caused it and make them pay. So, Raphael, if anyone hurts you tell me, Jake, or Breana. All of us can pack a punch.

Raphael: Th-thank you for letting me know.

They continued to eat lunch.

Sarah: So, who are you living with?

Raphael: Oh, I live by myself in a hotel.

Sarah: Oh. Nobody else is there?

Raphael: No.

Sarah: Hmm, hey Zoseph? Maybe we should invite him over to our house to stay. How about it?

Raphael: No, I don't want to impose. Plus, I just met you.

Zoe: That isn't a problem. We have plenty of room in our house. Jake already lives with us. We can make room for one more.

Raphael: Are you sure?

Zoe: Yes, we have five bedrooms.

Sarah: Plus, Jake and Zoe always carry a branch from a tree to protect us.

The day went on. Raphael walked with Zoe, Sarah, and Jake back to their house.

Zoe: Here is the house.

There was no car in the driveway. The house was small looking and a bit worn down. It was a brick house and had very few windows on the front. The four entered the house and were instantly greeted by a furry little puppy.

Zoe: Oh yea, this is Ivan the Terrible or Ivan for short. He lives up to his name. You might want to keep all your stuff away from him.

Sarah: Want something to drink?

Raphael: No I'm good. So what all do you guys know about the kidnapper?

Jake: It's said he was a tall man who was really creepy. He mainly goes for teenagers. Nobody knows why, but once he has them, they are never seen again. Nobody knows where they are taken. It's like the man disappears until he goes for his next victim. Now, we don't go around anywhere without another person at their side.

Raphael: Do you have any idea what he looks like?

Sarah: Nobody has seen him. When he goes for his victim, the whole area drops silent, like everyone disappeared around the victim. At least, that's the theory we came up with. We have no idea for sure.

Zoe: Why are you so interested?

Raphael: I just don't want to be kidnapped. Now that I know you guys, I don't want any of you getting kidnapped.

Zoe: Understandable. The kidnapper has never failed at getting his victim, no body has escaped.

Jake: I still say it's Sasquatch.

Raphael: Uh, Sasquatch?

Jake: Others call him Bigfoot. He's supposed to be this big hairy monster with big feet.

Zoe: Some believe he isn't out there.

Sarah: Alright, can we get off this subject. I'm going to play videogames.

Sarah ran upstairs.

Zoe: Let me guess, Skyward Sword!

Sarah: As always!

A door slammed shut.

Raphael: Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?

Zoe: Yes, I don't think any of us want any of our group to have to stay alone. That is also a sure-fire way to get yourself kidnapped.

Jake: Yea, good friends don't abandon others. Anyway, I'm hungry.

Jake goes into the kitchen and there was a few banging noises, a faucet turning on, then the click of the stove burner(it was a gas oven), then another few bangs. Then Jake walked out the room with some ramen.

Zoe: You know you have to clean all that stuff up.

Jake: I know.

Zoe: Anyway, I'm going to play my Wii system.

Jake: Let me guess, Twili?

Zoe: What else?

She turned on the Wii system. The beginning of Twilight Princess started up.

Jake: Here. You can play my games on my 3Ds. There is a game I think you'll like, it's called Rhythm thief.

Jake handed Raphael a red Nintendo 3Ds. Raphael turned it on.

Jake: It's that red R icon. If you need anything just ask any one of us.

Jake walked into the kitchen and went on the computer. Raphael started playing Rhythm thief.

Raphael: _Hey, that looks like Fondue and me. This is just weird._

Raphael played through it. Then the doorbell kept ringing over and over.

Zoe: Ugh, that's Dad.

Zoe went to the door and let in a tall man. He was kind of chubby, he had blond hair, blue eyes and wore a lot of black. He had very shiny shoes and wore a long black trench coat that's tattered. He was 6 feet tall.

Zoe: Hey.

The puppy, Ivan, ran up to the man and started wiggling and being happy.

Eric (Man that just came in. Speaking for dog.): Oh, you're home, you're home, you're home, you're home.

The puppy started scratching at the Dad's leg.

Eric: Oh and who's this?

Zoe: This is our new friend Raphael. We asked if he wanted to stay for a while. He's new to our school and he lives by himself in an apartment.

Jake came out of the kitchen.

Jake: Yea, we thought it would be a good idea, because there is that creepy person is out there.

Eric: Ok, let me ask your mother.

Right as he said that, a woman walked into the house. She had curly, dyed, blonde hair. She was a bit chubby as well. She wore a white outfit with black dots covered everywhere and tall black boots. She called it her 'Cruella De-vil' outfit.

Tanis (woman): Hey.

Zoe: Hey mom.

Sarah (shouting from room.): HI!

Tanis: Who's this boy?

Jake: He's our friend Raphael. We were wondering if he could stay here for a while.

Tanis: Oh, um, what do you think Eric?

Eric: I have no problem with it.

Tanis: I don't either, you can stay as long as you like.

Tanis carried her stuff into the kitchen.

Raphael: Thank you.

Later that night, Eric ran with Zoe and Raphael to get his stuff from his hotel room. They came back and everyone went to bed.

* * *

The next morning.

Zoe: Is Raphael awake yet.

Jake: Nope.

Zoe: Plan H?

Jake: You read my mind.

They walked into Raphael's room. He forgot to take off his glasses.

Zoe: Ready?

Jake nodded.

Zoe: 1

Jake: 2

Zoe + Jake: 3!

They both started banging on pans with spoons. Raphael jolted up.

Jake: Good morning. Don't want to miss school huh?

Raphael: R-Right.

They smiled and left the room. Raphael got ready and came out.

Sarah: How are you three?

Raphael: Tired.

Jake: No surprise. Where did you say your from?

Raphael: France.

Jake: That'll do it. France is probably several hours ahead.

Raphael: I think it's seven hours.

Sarah: Let's check.

She pulled out her 3Ds and went on the internet.

Sarah: It is 7 hours ahead of Chicago time. No wonder your tired, by now you'd probably be off school and heading home.

Raphael smiled at the thought of walking home with Marie and Fondue waiting on the porch with his foster mother.

Zoe: Let me guess. You miss home?

Raphael looked at Zoe.

Raphael: Yea.

Sarah: Don't worry, we know what you're going through. Three years ago, we had to move away from our home. Dad lost his job, but got a promotion. Sadly, that came with a cost, we had to move here. Mom and Zoe were crushed to leave our family. Now, it's like our home, isn't even our home anymore. I have a boyfriend, Zoe has a boyfriend. We have better lives here. We don't want to go back.

Jake: I came to live with them at the beginning of 10th grade. My mom was cheating on my dad and I couldn't handle it. They got a divorce, my brother was being a nuisance, and my mom was pregnant. I couldn't handle it anymore. So, I ran away. I used my cell phone, called Sarah and Zoe. My uncle came and got me, and I started living here. I agree with them. Home isn't home. I was starting to lose everything. My other uncle had the same fate and had to move to Alabama with my other cousins.

Zoe: Ever since last summer, I've never wanted to go back there. The only reason we did was to get our puppy.

Jake: I do not want to remember that summer.

Jake walked out of the room.

Raphael: What was up with 'that summer.'

Zoe: You know why I'm so afraid of crowds? I'll tell you. Last summer, we went on a road trip with my aunt and my grandma. Bad mistake. We went to Alabama to get my aunt and my cousins. Then, that fateful time. We went down to Florida and stayed at a five bedroom house with four bathrooms, a six feet pool, and a game room. That night we found out we were going to Disney world. Something we always dreamed. But those dreams, became nightmares. We called the time period at first, heaven. But pardon my language when I say it went to hell very quick. We went to Disney World. It was so busy. On our way out the first day.

She paused for a moment.

Sarah: I'll take over. We were leaving. Zoe was checking to see if everyone was there. They weren't. We, we lost Jake in the crowd. Zoe piped up and said "Hey, where's Jacob?" The adults looked around and couldn't find him. Then, they ran off to find him. We saw Jake running up to grandma. He accidently went the wrong way, he was following someone else who had a pink tank-top on, he thought it was his mom who was wearing a pink tank-top. Zoe, Kaylee, and I hugged Jacob so hard. He was crying, we were crying. Then his mom started yelling at him, accusing him of getting lost on purpose. Then our other aunt got into the mix and called her a bitch. Excuse my language.

Zoe: Yea. Then we went home in silence. Well, almost. Caleb, Jake's younger brother was crying because their mom threatened to go home. Caleb didn't want to go. Sarah and I were crying and holding onto Jacob's arms. Jake was crying. I have a feeling our cousins, Kaylee, Grace, and Amelia were crying too. We made it to the house and our aunts got back at it again. Then, my aunt who started it, took Jacob and Caleb with her to a hotel. The next morning, my other aunt took her girls and went home. Then, grandma picked the boys up and we went home. The car staying silent the whole fifteen hours. No body asked to use the rest room, nothing. Then Sarah and I went back home after a few days. That's why I'm afraid of crowds.

Sarah: Then, Jake ran away and came here just a few days before we started tenth grade.

**(A/N: This is all false. None of this really happened.)**

Sarah: Come on. Let's finish getting ready. Now you know why she's afraid of crowds?

Zoe: I don't want those thoughts of losing Jacob come back. He's like a brother to us and we wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm afraid those thoughts will come back when I go in a crowd. That's also why I mainly despise the color pink. Pink is a cursed color.

She walked out of the room and put her coat on. Jake was sitting on the couch and got up to put on his coat.

Sarah: They are a lot closer than siblings, it's like they are one person. One can't be without the other, if they are, they would go into complete madness.

Sarah walked out of the room and got on her coat.

Sarah: Well, better get going.

She was back to her cheerful self. Zoe and Jake picked up their branches they use as weapons. Zoe's weapon was a curved branch that was about as wide as a candle and was sharp on one end. Jacob's was a long branch that could serve as a walking stick, but was sharp at the top like a spear. They headed out and walked to school. Everything was a bit too quiet, too quiet for their liking. There was a scream. They started running to where they heard the screaming. When they got there, they only found a book bag.

Zoe: He strikes again.

Sarah: Who was the victim?

Zoe leaned down to the bag and searched it for the school ID. Zoe pulled out a wallet.

Zoe: Let's see. A student named Cleo Bantéz.

Sarah: I never heard of her.

Zoe: Neither have I, but recognize her. She was in our lunch line yesterday.

Jake: Let's call the police.

The twin girls nodded and Jake pulled out a cell phone. Zoe started crying in her hands, Sarah tried comforting her.

Zoe: Why does this have to happen to people. Why can't he just leave them alone!?

Sarah: I don't know, but we better be pressing on.

Zoe nodded. Jake joined back up with them.

Jake: The police will be here soon. In the mean time, let's get going.

Zoe set the ID down back in the book bag and they started walking back to the school.

* * *

Sarah walked up to a few of the kidnapped girl's friends that she knows she hangs with.

Sarah: Um, excuse me. Do you know a Cleo Bantéz?

Girl: Yea, why?

Sarah: She was kidnapped.

The friends stared at her in disbelief.

Sarah: I'm sorry.

Sarah walked away.

Gym class. The group are in the gymnastics area to do gymnastics. The teacher was training them to do their own routine for a grade. They had to do hand stands to see how long they could. If possible, flips.

Gym Teacher(Mr. Wentent): Alright, first let's see how the fresh meat can do a handstand.

The class directed their attention to the freshmen group. All the freshmen started doing a hand stand. Once they kept on failing, they walked back in line.

Mr. Wentent: Pathetic. Alright, who wants to show them how to do a hand stand.

The teacher walked and put a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

Mr. Wentent: You, go show them how it's done.

Raphael nodded. He went into the center and stood on his hands without any hesitation.

Mr. Wentent: See. It's not impossible. At ease red-head.

Raphael put his feet down and stood back up.

Mr. Wentent: Who can demonstrate a flip. How about you Dobis?

Jake: Yes sir.

Jake moved to the center and took Raphael's place. Jake did a hand stand at first, but then got distracted and fell flat on his stomach. He was distracted by a loud bang noise of doors being opened.

Mr. Wentent: Who in the right mind told you to interrupt?

The principal walked in.

Principal: I did. I need to speak with a few of your students.

He pointed to the twins, Raphael, and Jake. They walked out of the gymnastics area.

Sarah: What did you need to talk to us about?

Principal: Do you kids by chance know what happened it Miss Bantéz? I heard you four found her book bag.

Jake: We were on our way to school and we heard a scream. When we ran to find the person who screamed, we only found her book bag. But, we think the kidnapper got her.

Principal: Thank you for telling me all you knew.

They were able to go back into class.


	15. Kidnapped Again

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I was having major writers block. Here's the next chapter. Do you like the change of Fondue or do you want him to change back to being a dog. I have to know before I can make the next chapter. Oh, I almost forgot, I want to say thank you to ManDora, Megan, and Josie for reviewing. You three got me inspired to write more. And thank you SilverStar8001, Pokefan2012, and Lady Phantom R for favoriting. You guys help me keep going. **

**ManDora, I drew up a picture of younger Raphael. I hope you like it, I set it as my image for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Kidnapped again

As soon as the school day ended, the four went home. Raphael was thinking of a plan.

Raphael: Guys, I might have gotten a plan.

Zoe: Oh really?

Raphael: Yes, but it is dangerous.

Sarah: Then no!

Raphael: Trust me.

Sarah: Fine. What's this plan?

Raphael: I purposely get captured.

They were speechless until Jake piped up.

Jake: Why? Do you want to die?

Raphael: No, but, my plan should work.

Jake: Yes, I think getting kidnapped should be easy, so yea, it will work.

Raphael: I don't know exactly how to explain my plan. Just trust me.

All three nodded.

Zoe (+Sarah): Just be careful.

Raphael: Of course. Now. Let's get started with it. What I'll do is walk by myself. If the man comes I'll use one of these.

He held out his hand.

Raphael: Inspector Vergier gave me these tracking devices. I'm actually an under cover. I was sent here so that I could solve this whole thing about the kidnappings. The Tracking device screen is up in my suitcase. Give it to the police. I'll try to hold off the man until they arrive.

Zoe: This does not sound fool proof.

Raphael: It's not. It's worth a try.

Jake: You really are crazy.

Raphael: I get that a lot.

Sarah: Crazy is a good thing, if your crazy ha-ha.

Zoe: I think dad is crazy Uh oh.

Raphael: _And they're off topic again. _Let's go forward with the plan.

Raphael went out of the house with his book bag and started walking his way to school. Everything fell silent. Good thing Raphael is good at acting. He stops.

Raphael (Acting a bit scared): Where is everybody?

He looks around a bit and cautiously starts walking again. A man steps around from a tree. Raphael takes a step back.

Raphael (Voice a little shaky): May I help you sir?

Man: Yes. Come with me. I'm having a bit of trouble finding my dog.

Raphael: O-ok. What does he look like? Maybe I can go and look around.

The man grabs Raphael by the shoulder.

Man: No, it's far too dangerous for you to be out alone. There's a kidnapper on the loose.

He pushes Raphael to a car and opens the back seat door. He shoves Raphael in and closes the door. Raphael tried opening the door, but it had child-safety lock on it. The man got in the drivers seat and drove off.

Raphael: Where are we going?

Man: Don't worry about it.

The car was silent until it pulled up into a garage. The man opened the door and grabbed Raphael. Shoving him inside the house. The house was dark. Raphael stopped acting now.

Raphael: Why have you been kidnapping children?

Man: Oh, so you know. Then you also know, that the kids, don't see the light of day again.

Raphael: Why are you doing this? What's your reason, your motive?

Man: Kids your age were always picking on me in high school. I got sick of it. So, I trained hard and became a kidnapper. I kidnap kids and then I kill them. You know what comes next, right?

Raphael: I have a pretty good idea. I just don't under why you want revenge. Especially on kids who did nothing to you. You are just like my uncle. You think of only of yourself and your revenge.

Man: I'd shut up if I were you, you snarky brat.

Raphael: Cliché, just saying.

Raphael elbowed him in the gut and got away from him.

Raphael: It isn't right. You need to know that you shouldn't get revenge on something that happened so long ago. You need to learn to let go, I mean you're what thirty? That was so long ago. If you'd just live your life, you'd probably have a family by now.

The man recovered from being hit in the gut. He approach him and tried grabbing for Raphael's neck, but he ducked down before that could happen.

Raphael: Too slow.

Raphael turned into Phantom R

Phantom R: Hmm, it's been a while since I've been Phantom R.

The man charged for Phantom R but he dodged out of the way and kicked the man in the back. Knocking the man to the ground.

Phantom R: Where are the bodies of the children you kidnapped?

Man: D-Down in the basement.

Phantom R pulled out the handcuffs Vergier gave him from his pocket and latched one around the man's wrist. Then wrapping the chain around a pole on the coffee table and latching the other cuff onto his other wrist.

Phantom R: Stay there if you know what's good for you.

He opened the closet door and went down. Remembering the last time he went down into the basement. Very similar situation. He made it down and flipped on the lights. In there, he saw about seven kids his age laying side by side on the wall. What was amazing, was that, their chests were moving.

Phantom R: _Th-they're not dead?_

He approached one and put a hand near the kid's face. He felt a faint breeze hit his hand. He started shaking the kid's shoulders.

Phantom R: Hey, wake up.

The kid's eyelids twitched and he woke up.

Kid: W-what?

Phantom R: Good, you're awake. Come on, I'll get you all out of here.

He heard the noise of a door being kicked down. After a few minutes, a police officer came down the stairs.

Officer: What are you doing here?

Phantom R: I was kidnapped by that man up there and I found the missing children. They're not dead?

Officer: Well, I'll be damned.

The officer pulled out a walkie-talkie

Officer: I'm going to need a few ambulances. The missing children have been found and need medical attention.

A mumbled noise came from the walkie-talkie.

Officer: Yes.

More noise.

Officer: Ok.

He turned off the walkie-talkie.

Officer: Better come with me kid. I have some questions for you.

Phantom R followed the officer up the stairs, that sat at a table.

Officer: First off. I want to know where you got those hand cuffs.

Phantom R: I'm an undercover cop from France. Inspector Vergier told me to come here to investigate the kidnappings.

Officer: Ok. How did you beat him?

Phantom R: To put it simple, he shouldn't under estimate people. He was blinded by hatred and revenge.

Officer: What do you mean?

Phantom R: He told me about how he would be made fun of in his grade. He wanted teens around that age to suffer.

Officer: I see, well, if it weren't for you, this criminal would still be loose. You are probably going to get a big reward for this.

Phantom R: That won't be necessary.

Officer: I insist.

Phantom R: Um, I can't spend American money in France.

Officer: Oh, well, we'll get you back home. How does that sound?

Phantom R: Ok.

Officer: Excelent. We will come and pick you up when you're ready.

Phantom R: I should be ready around eight tomorrow.

Officer: Ok.

The man that kidnapped Raphael was taken to Jail.

* * *

The next day, in the morning.

Sarah: So, you have to leave?

Raphael: Yes. I finished what I needed to do here.

Jake: We'll miss you Raphael. It was great fun.

Zoe: Thank you for saving our neighborhood.

Raphael: It was my pleasure.

Jake: I hope you'll come and visit. There is always that spare room for you if you do.

Raphael: I will be sure to visit. You guys are great friends.

Sarah: You better. I don't think any of us want to go to France and bring you back here.

Raphael: Don't worry.

There was a beeping noise. Jake looked down to his watch.

Jake: Oh Crap! Ok, we have to go.

Zoe: Ok. Hope to see you soon Raphael.

Raphael: Will do.

Sarah: Ok, don't forget to lock up when you leave. Last we want is for a burglar to break in.

Raphael: Ok. Bye guys.

The three left

* * *

and it was only a short while until the police came to take Raphael home. He arrived home at around midnight. He didn't have his house keys and it was starting to rain.

Raphael: Great.

He went up to the front door and tested the door. Locked. He started knocking on the door. It finally opened to reveal Teresa.

Teresa: Raphael!

She pulled him into a hug.

Teresa: We weren't expecting you until later in the week.

Raphael: Sorry I forgot to call you.

He could hardly breath. She stopped hugging him.

Teresa: Let's get you inside before you catch your death out here.

She led him in the house. A very tired Fondue came down the stairs.

Fondue: Who was at the door? *Yawn*

He rubbed the tired out of his eyes which became wide as to who he saw.

Fondue: Raphie!

Fondue hugged him. Everything seemed to be going well at his homecoming. Raphael went to bed and woke up the next morning.

* * *

***whew* Finally. I put up another chapter. I will not post another until I find out who wants Fondue as he is now, or if he should go back to normal. That will depicked what will happen in the next chapter. I need to know.**


	16. Lucinda's Big mistake

Chapter 18

How?

When Raphael woke up, he was in his old bed in his apartment.

Raphael: _What?_

Isaac: Hey.

Raphael: Papa?

Isaac: Raphael, you act as if you'd seen a ghost.

Raphael: What's going on? You died, the apartments burned down.

Isaac: What are you talking about?

Isaac felt Raphael's head. His hand had warmth.

Isaac: You still have a fever. Bad dreams I guess.

Raphael: This makes no sense.

Isaac: Here, lay back down. I'll make you some soup.

Isaac put a hand on Raphael's shoulder and gently had him rest his head on his pillow. He got up and went to the stove. Raphael quietly got up and left the apartment. He figured he'd go and talk to Lucinda. It was raining when he got outside. He started running to the orphanage.

Lucinda: Oh, Raphael.

Raphael: Aunt Lucinda, did you bring my father back to life?

Lucinda: No, I reversed time back to the way things were, the night before he died.

Raphael: Why?

Lucinda: Isaac's death was not meant to happen.

Raphael: So, your saying, it's the night before he died, right?

Lucinda: Yes?

Raphael: _Fondue._

Raphael ran out toward the door.

Lucinda: Raphael, no, Napoleon knows.

It was too late, Raphael was outside already.

* * *

Raphael was outside, he looked around and then headed toward Montmartre, the place he found Fondue last time. Luckily, Les Halles Station was not closed. It was a three hour train ride to Montmartre. He exited the train

Raphael: Fondue! Are you here!? Fondue!

He went up the steps and found a small white dog hiding for shelter underneath a crate.

Raphael: Fondue.

He was so relieved. A bright golden glow enveloped Fondue and he was human. He lifted up the crate.

Fondue: Raphie.

Fondue hugged Raphael.

Raphael: So, you can transform into a dog?

Fondue: Yes, What happened? I just suddenly appeared here and it was cold. So I changed into a dog to keep warm.

Raphael: Nice survival tactic. Let's get home.

Fondue nodded. They went back to the station.

Raphael: Oh no, it's closed.

Fondue: Let's do what we did last time.

Raphael: Ok.

Raphael turned into Phantom R and Fondue changed to his dog form.

Phantom R: Let's go.

They started running along the tracks.

* * *

They are almost there, but a sword flies in front of Phantom R's face. It makes him stop abruptly. Fondue ran into the back of his legs. Phantom R scowled and pulled out the sword.

Phantom R: Hero's Wing?

Voice: Well, well, what have we here?

They turned to the voice and saw Napoleon emerge from the shadows.

Phantom R: A great, you're alive again.

Napoleon: yes, thanks to your dear aunty.

Phantom R: How'd you remember I'd be here?

Napoleon: Those affected by the witch's power, remembers all. Lucinda's great grandmother had a potion which brought me back. Give me the sword if you want you're precious dog alive.

Fondue transformed back to human.

Fondue: Don't give in.

Napoleon: What?

Fondue: Surprised?

Napoleon: Yes, Actually.

Fondue: Good. Raphie, don't give him the sword.

Napoleon: Raphie?

Phantom R: Only Fondue gets to call me that.

Phantom R points the sword at Napoleon.

Napoleon: You wish to fight? Very well. En Gardre

Phantom R: Oui.

Napoleon pulls out a sword and starts to fight Phantom R.

Phantom R: Fondue, get out of here. Find my father.

Fondue: Understood.

Fondue changed to a dog and started running.

* * *

~Fondue's Pov~

I start running, following Isaac's scent. I know, I'll get Émile too. I'll need help getting Isaac. I make it to FDR Avenue and turn human to knock on the door. Luckily Émile answers it. (He has no memory of what happened. He knows Napoleon is back.)

Émile: Huh?

Fondue: Émile, you may not believe me. I'm Fondue. Raphie is in trouble. I need your help to get Isaac. Napoleon has the Hero's wing.

Émile's eyes grew wide.

Émile: The Hero's Wing?

Fondue: Yes. We need to find Isaac, come on.

We ran to the alleys and found Isaac knocked out.

Émile: Isaac!

I sat next to him.

Fondue: Isaac, wake up. Raphie's in trouble.

Isaac instantly woke up.

Fondue: Come on.

Isaac: Who are you?

Fondue: I'll explain that later. Right now, Napoleon has the hero's wing, and is with Raphie. We can't stay here.

Isaac got up and we ran to Les Halles Station. By the time we got there, Raphael was just dodging Napoleon's blows. Napoleon had the Hero's Wing. Then, something terrible happened. R-Raphael was actually, stabbed on the side by the sword. I heard Raphael's cry of pain.

Fondue: Raphie!

I start crying and I try running to him, but Émile holds me back.

Émile: It's too dangerous.

His voice has a hint of sadness and shock. Isaac ran up and kicked Napoleon in the head.

Isaac: Don't you touch my son again.

They start fighting. While Napoleon is distracted, we go to Raphael.

Émile: Raphael.

Phantom R: Eh-Émile.

Émile: You're going to be ok.

Fondue: Hold on Raphie.

We hear what sounds like a very painful stab. We turn around and Isaac…stabbed Napoleon. The blade started glowing and then it stopped. Isaac pulled out the sword and we watched Napoleon fall to the ground.

Isaac: That's what will happen.

He dropped the sword and came over to us. Raphael was starting to breathe heavily now.

Isaac: Raphael, can you hear me?

Phantom R: Pa-pa?

Isaac: Yes, Raphael. I won't leave your side again.

All this made me start to tear up.

Phantom R: Papa, W-what's going, t-to happen?

Isaac: I'm going to get you to the hospital.

Phantom R: I fear… it may be too late.

Isaac: No, it's not. Come on.

Isaac picked up Raphael and we left the station to go to the hospital. He dropped his fedora. Luckily, they got Raphael in quickly. Isaac would not stop pacing. Marie and the duchess walked in.

Marie: Where's Raphael? Fondue, what happened?

Fondue: M-M-Marie.

I was crying earlier and I was still hiccupping from it.

Fondue: Napoleon c-came back to life and a-attacked Raphie… He stabbed h-him with the Hero's wing. Isaac s-save him, but it may be too late.

As I was saying this, Marie started developing tears. Elisabeth tried her best to comfort Marie. I started crying more. A doctor walked in.

Isaac: Will he be ok?

Doctor: Honestly, we don't know. He may not live with the wound he has. There is a 70% chance he may not make it. He may need a miracle.

What? This, this can't be happening. If only I'd been a little faster. If, maybe I didn't go to Émile's house first. I started crying harder.

Isaac: When can I see him?

Doctor: You may see him now.

Isaac: Thank you. You guys stay here.

Isaac follows the doctor.

Fondue: I can't believe this is happening.

Marie: I can't either. I still remember that him and I are together, but now, that may be no more.

Elisabeth: Shh, now. This is Raphael we are talking about. He's the resilient type.

I turned back into a dog and curled up on the chair. I eventually fall asleep. I wake up sometime in the morning. I'm somewhere different. A nice soft bed with a lot of blankets. I look around. I'm in a hospital room. Not just any hospital room, Raphael's Hospital room. He appears to be asleep. I see that one beeping thing that shows the heart beat. It's at a calm, steady, resting heart beat.

Isaac: So you've woken up.

I turn to Isaac. I turn human.

Isaac: Now, tell me, who you are?

Fondue: I'm Fondue. I was transformed into a kid by Lucinda, your sister-in-law.

Isaac: That I can believe.

Fondue: I'm very confident that that she was the one who turned back time. Now, I have a question for you. What is the doctor's analysis on Raphie?

Isaac: They said there is an 80% chance he is going to make it. They said it's the most extraordinary thing they've ever seen. His heart rate was getting weaker and weaker. Then Marie burst into the room, carrying you and his heart rate shot right up.

It's because of Marie and me, or just a coincidence?

Fondue: I'm so relieved. Do they know when he'll wake up?

Isaac: Unfortunately, no. It could be days before he wakes up. We've been aloud to stay.

I hope he wakes up soon. Elisabeth was right, Raphael is the resilient type.

A week passes and Raphael still hasn't woken up. He is being kept under sharp surveillance to make sure he doesn't go under. We are worried for him. Though the doctor said that he should wake up soon. Something weird happens


	17. Memories

Chapter 19

Memories

~Fondue's Pov~

Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the bed in the apartment and Raphael isn't there. Only Isaac.

Fondue: Huh? What happened?

Isaac: Oh. Raphael went to school already.

Fondue: What? What's the date?

Isaac: October 30th. You feeling ok, Fondue?

Fondue: I feel like time skipped so much. I was just at the hospital and now I'm here.

Lucinda walked into the house.

Lucinda: It was my doing, Fondue. I moved time ahead to where it was supposed to be.

Isaac: There you go again.

Fondue: What all happened this time?

* * *

~Raphael's Pov~

I wake up. I'm still so tired. Fondue is lying at the foot of the bed.

Isaac: Good morning.

Raphael: good morning Papa.

Isaac: Better get ready for school. Don't want to be late.

Raphael: Right.

I got out of bed and started getting ready. I feel like I forgot something. Papa hands me a plate with eggs and a bagel.

Isaac: Eat before you go. Don't want to get hungry in the middle of class.

I took the plate.

Raphael: Thank you.

Isaac: No need to thank me. Now, sit down and eat.

I nod and sit at the desk. I finish up and there's a knock on the door. The door opens to reveal my friend Émile.

Émile: Hey, ready to go?

Raphael: Yep.

I get up and put my plate in the sink. We then leave and go to school.

Raphael: Hey, Émile…do you ever feel like you forgot something?

Émile: No, why?

Raphael: I feel like I forgot something. It had to do with my dad.

Isaac: As far as I know, nothing happened.

We make it to school.

Marie: Hey Raphael.

Raphael: Hi. Do I know you?

The girl seemed a little taken aback.

Marie: Um, My name is Marie.

Raphael: Nice to meet you.

I extend my hand and she takes it. We shake hands.

Marie: Um. Shall we get to class?

Raphael: Ok.

We head to class.

* * *

~Fondue's Pov~

Fondue: You got rid of his memory!? Well, what memories does he have?

Lucinda: I removed all about Napoleon, Isaac being a forgery artist, and Isaac disappearing. He remembers somewhat of meeting you. He thinks you were just adopted. He remembers everything else.

Fondue: Do you know what this could do to his mental state!? He could go insane because of this! Why did you do this?

Lucinda: Because of Jean-François. He is able to take things from people's memory and bring them to life.

Fondue: What was the point of changing the past. He would have been fine with Teresa and Kyle.

Lucinda: No, they wouldn't have. Isaac is the only one capable of fighting off Jean-François.

* * *

~Raphael's Pov~

Émile and I head back to my apartment.

Raphael: You know that Marie girl we met?

Émile: Yea.

Raphael: She was actually kind of pretty.

I can feel the blush come onto my face.

Émile: Aww, someone's in love.

Raphael: I hope your not talking about me, because you know I've never had a girlfriend.

Émile: True.

Raphael: Plus, I met her just today. But, I feel like I've known her for a long time. What she is like? You seem to know her.

Émile: Looks like you might have met your soul mate.

We aren't paying attention and almost walk into this one guy. He has kind of a creepy smile.

Raphael: I am so sorry sir.

Man: Oh, don't be sorry.

Émile: well, we better be on our way. Come on.

Émile sounded urgent and eager to get away from the man, can't blame him.

Man: Ok, I can tell your in a rush.

There is something familiar about this guy. Then an image of Marie next to him flashes through my minds eye. She was at the Paris Opera playing a song on a violin. I close my eyes and I can hear the song so clearly. It sounds so beautiful. I didn't want anyone to take this feeling I have right now. Calm, serenity, peace. It feels so good.

Émile: Hey, snap out of it.

I open my eyes.

Raphael: We should be going now.

We walk off.

Émile: What happened back there?

Raphael: A song was playing through my head. It sounded wonderful, I wish I knew the title, I'd look it up.

Émile: Huh? Interesting.

We make it to the apartment.

Isaac: Hey boys, how was school?

Raphael: It was great, except when we were on our way here. We bumped into a man and he had such a creepy smile.

Émile: We bumped into Graf.

Raphael: His name was Graf? Well that's a weird name.

I could tell there was shock in papa's eyes.

Raphael: Well, other than that, I made a new friend.

Émile: Yea, a new friend that you have a crush on.

I blush again.

Raphael: I do not.

Émile: Yes you do. Your blushing says it all.

Raphael: Whatever you say.

A few hours pass and Émile goes home. I go to bed. Fondue curls up at the end near my feet like a dog. Strange little kid. I guess any kid named Fondue would be strange. I have a strange dream on top of that. I'm wearing a dark blue jacket with matching pants and a fedora. I am carrying a crown with two dragons on it. It has a bright diamond with a mark on it and a golden cross behind it. What am I doing with this? I'm suddenly at the Eiffel tower and I feel like I need to go up there. I do what my gut says and go up. When I get up there, there is a man with tons of armor. There are others there and they have Marie!

Raphael: Let her go.

Man: I will, but first, the dragon crown.

I kneel down and I spin the crown over to the man.

He reaches for it, but tons of smoke comes onto the scene. I take that as a chance to run in, grab Marie, and get out of here. I have to fight off tons of these armored guys to save her. As soon as I do, I quickly lead her to the stairs, but that man I met today appears.

Marie: Run, Phantom R.

The man points a gun at me and fires

I wake up. I feel kind of sweaty. Bad dream.

Fondue: You alright?

Raphael: yea, bad dream. That's all.

Fondue: Do you want to talk about it, I know it helps.

Raphael: Ok, this is what happened…

I told him what happened in my dream.

Fondue: Wow, some dream.

Raphael: There was something else too. There was this little white dog with a red neckerchief beside me. Not leaving my side. One eye had a dark spot over it.

It was then I notice that Fondue's eyes were two different colors. One was a dark brown, almost black. And the other was a lighter brown.

Raphael: I'm so confused.

Fondue: You ok?

Raphael: yes. I probably should lie back down.

I curl up underneath the blankets and try to go back to sleep.

Fondue: Sleep well.

I eventually fall asleep and have another dream.

I'm in the park and there's a little girl crying about a balloon. That girl, Marie, was there comforting her.

Marie: There, don't cry.

She pulled a violin up to her and started to play that song I heard before. I see the balloon up in the tree. Might as well help. I climb up the tree and get the balloon. I carefully come down so not to pop it. Before the song finishes, I kneel down with a fedora covering my eyes. The song finishes

Raphael: Here you go.

Girl: Merci, thank you.

She skips off.

Marie laughs and I hear a noise. Constables. They appear to be chasing me. I run off.

I wake up. Why do I keep having these dreams? A faint glowing catches my eye. I look over and it's coming from the desk. I try to make as little noise as possible. I open the drawer and it's a bracelet. It's blue and it looks like it is a dragon in the form of a bracelet. It has that symbol I saw before. What is this? I start to feel light headed, feeling dizzy, stomach hurting, head hurting, lost for energy. I set the bracelet back down and it clears up. Ok, I am not touching that bracelet again. I shut the drawer and walk back to bed.

* * *

~Fondue's Pov~

I wake up in the morning. Nobody's here. I spot a note on the counter. I think it's from Isaac, but what's ironic, is I can't read very well. I can't even make out a word. There's a knock on the door and I open it, thinking it's Isaac. It's not Isaac. It isn't Raphael either. It was someone I never wanted to see again.

Graf: Hello, little boy.

Fondue: Hi.

I decided to fake the innocent little kid act.

Graf: does a boy by the name of Raphael live here?

Fondue: No. Why?

Graf: Oh, well, sorry for disturbing you.

Fondue: It's ok mister.

Graf: Well that's good. Do you know where I might find a boy named Raphael. He has red hair and is companied by a dog.

Fondue: No. sorry. Why do you need him?

Graf: My business is my own.

Fondue: I can respect that.

Graf: Thank you. You have parents, don't you? I don't see them.

Fondue: Oh, my daddy is at work, and my mommy went to the store. My siblings are at school. I don't start school till I'm five years old.

I hold up two fingers with my left and three on my right.

Fondue: That's a year away.

Graf: Well, I wish you the best of luck. Stay safe, little…

Fondue: Danny.

Graf: Danny. Nice name. Anyway stay safe little Danny.

Fondue: I will. Thank you.

He leaves and I shut the door. I wonder if he bought it. I won't let him get Raphael, even though there's hardly anything I can do.

* * *

~Émile's Pov~

Raphael and I leave school. I want to make sure he gets home safely, since he doesn't know what he's capable of. I don't want my best friend, who I think of as a brother, to get harmed. He and I have known each other since we were in kindergarten.

* * *

Flashback, first day of kindergarten.

I walk into the classroom with my dad. He kneels down to meet my eye level.

Paul: Now, I want you to be strong for your mother and I ok. I will be here to pick you up when it's over, ok?

Émile: Ok, Daddy.

Paul: That's my son. See you later.

Émile: Bye.

He gets up and leaves.

Teacher: You are Émile, correct?

Émile: Yep.

I smile.

Teacher: Good. Sit at the first table.

I nod and make my way over. There is already an unnatural redhead sitting there.

Émile: Hey, I'm Émile.

Boy: Hi, I'm Raphael.

Émile: the teacher says this is the table I sit at.

Raphael: Hmm, ok.

I sit down. I can tell he's already different from the kids in my preschool class. I can tell we are going to be good friends.

Raphael: So, did you go to preschool?

Émile: Yep. I went when I was three and four. What about you?

Raphael: We couldn't afford it.

Émile: Oh.

There was a loud slap. The whole room fell silent and looked over to the teacher.

Teacher: Hello. I am Ms. Collin. That teacher over there is my helper, Mrs. Night. When I slap this ruler down, that is when you need to shut up and look at me. I can already point out a troublemaker. You there, red head. Your father's name is Isaac, correct?

Raphael: Yes.

Ms. Collin: His last name is Sientro, correct?

She says that a lot, correct? Correct? She seems very strict.

Raphael: Y-Yes.

I can tell he's a bit scared.

Ms. Collin: Well, I had him as a student, and let me tell you now. You act anyway out of the rule guidelines, I will send you to the corner. Just like all the other times I had to send your father there. In fact, you look exactly how he did, the little brat.

Raphael: Don't call my dad that.

Ms. Collin: Oh, defending your father, are we?

Raphael: Yes. You have no right to make fun of him.

Ms. Collin: Mr. Sientro, corner!

Raphael gets up and walks to a yellow chair in the corner. Appearently she still hates his dad.

Ms. Collin: Rule #1, no back sassing the teacher. My rule is law. Rule #2, no eating or drinking in the classroom. Rule #3, no gum. Rule #4, if I ask you to go in the back corner, you will make no fuss about it. Rule #5, don't speak until spoken to. I make myself clear, correct?

There she goes again with that correct thing. She's obsessed with that word.

Ms. Collin: Alright Mr. Sientro, you may come back.

I turned around and saw Raphael stand up.

Ms. Collin: Get over here.

Raphael walked up to her, his face expression was blank.

Ms. Collin: What do you have to say for yourself?

Raphael: I'm Sorry.

No emotion in it

Ms. Collin: To whom?

Raphael smiled.

Raphael: I'm sorry, Ms. Collin. Correct?

She scowled at him.

Ms. Collin: take a seat Sientro.

Raphael sat back next to me.

A few weeks pass. I notice how pale Raphael is getting. Eventually he doesn't show up for school.

Ms. Collin: No Sientro today? Hmm, maybe he moved to another country. How that would be nice.

No it wouldn't be. The teacher is always mean to him. Putting him in the corner for every mess up. If he didn't cut perfectly, he was sent to the corner. If he didn't sit properly, he was sent to the corner. If he sneezed, coughed or hiccupped, he was sent to the corner. It was unfair. She's done it so many times, that he tries to hold in his coughing and sneezing. Eventually, Raphael returns. He's a little pale, but not as bad as he's been before.

Ms. Collin: Sientro. You've missed four days of school, what is the meaning of this.

He looked like he was about to cry.

Ms. Collin: If you don't give me an answer, you're going to the corner.

Raphael: Um, m-m-my mother, l-left on a b-big journey and I'll never see her again.

Ms. Collin: Oh, so Isaac chased off his woman, not a surprise. I bet she got tired of him and ran off.

Raphael: Shut up!

He stood up now.

Raphael: Don't you dare talk about it that way. My mother went on a long journey. I won't see her until it's my time to go, which it won't be for a long time.

Émile: in other words, she died?

Raphael fell to his knees.

Raphael: Yes.

He started crying.

Ms. Collin: I think you should get over it.

Michel: Maybe you should get over with saying correct all the time.

Michel walks over to us, by now I'm sitting on the ground next to Raphael, one hand on his shoulder. Michel is kind of the Mercutio of our group. He's a bit inappropriate at times. He likes to joke a lot. But he's still a loyal friend and will be there for you when you need it. Right now, Raphael needs some comfort.

Michel: Don't let the old bat get to you Raphael. She's just an annoying old lady from the dinosaur age.

That makes Raphael smile a little.

Ms. Collin: Michel, to the corner right now young man!

Michel: No. You can't make me anymore than make my hair non-purple.

Ms. Collin: I am in charge here, and I say go to the corner.

He ignored her and we both continued to comfort Raphael. This went on for a few minutes until Raphael stopped crying.

Émile: Are you going to be ok now?

Raphael: Correct.

Both of us start bursting out laughing at his comment. Ms. Collin is so red in the face, it's hilarious.

Michel: Yep, he'll be ok.

The day went on. Ms. Collin sat out while Mrs. Night taught. She was so much better. How was Ms. Collin still a teacher when Mrs. Night is so much better? School ended and my dad came to pick me up.

Émile: Daddy, can we wait until Isaac comes to pick him up?

Paul: Sure kiddo.

I approach Raphael.

Raphael: You can go on ahead.

Émile: I don't want to leave you by yourself.

Raphael: It's fine, don't worry about me.

Émile: are you sure?

Raphael: Yea.

Émile: If you really want me to.

Raphael: I want you to. I'll be fine.

Émile: Ok.

I walk away.

Paul: What's going on?

Émile: He wants me to go on ahead, he says he'll be fine.

Paul: Ok then. Let's head off.

I take one final look at Raphael and we leave. A few days pass and I find out why Raphael didn't want me to wait. Dad and I didn't get out of the parking lot for a long time, so we got out of there kind of late. On the way home, I spot a small red headed kid walking with his eyes covered by his bangs. His head is facing the ground as he walks. He has to walk now? He's a five year old kid. I role down my window.

Émile: Hey, Raphael!

He looks at my direction. Dad stops the car.

Émile: You need a ride?

Raphael: N-No. that's ok, I'm fine with walking.

Émile: Raphael, come on. We'll get you home.

He looks like he's thinking about it.

Émile: If it helps, it's about to rain. Don't want to get sick, do you?

Raphael: I don't want to take advantage of you.

Dad rolled down his window.

Paul: Don't be silly, jump in, kid.

Raphael: Ok.

He makes his way over and I make room for him to get in. He gets in the car and buckles his seat belt.

Raphael: Thank you.

Paul: Don't mention it. If you ever need a ride, we can give you one, it's no problem.

Raphael: Thank you so much.

Just as I predicted, it started to rain.

Émile: so, why were you walking home by yourself? Where's your dad?

Raphael: He has to work. We need to finish up the last part of the month's rent and get enough supplies to move.

Émile: Move?

Raphael: Yes, we're being kicked out.

Émile: Oh no.

Raphael: But, it will be ok though. We are going to be in an apartment that is free of charge until we can get back on our feet.

Émile: Wow.

Paul: Someone's enthusiastic. Maybe it will rub off onto Émile

Émile: Daddy, I'm plenty enthusiastic.

Paul: I know, I'm only messing with you.

Raphael laughs.

Émile: what are you laughing about?

Raphael: Oh, I just find it funny.

I roll my eyes and we pull up to Raphael's house, he gets out of the car.

Raphael: Thanks again.

He walks inside his house after waving.

Many years pass. At this point, Raphael and I are like inseparable brothers. Then, I receive a call from Raphael. We are now twelve and it's winter. The phone rings.

Émile: Hello?

Raphael: É- Émile?

Émile: Yes, Raphael are you ok?

Raphael: My, My dad…

Émile: What happened? Did he get caught?

I knew that he was a forgery artist. I once came over to Raphael's so we could hang out and I found him opening the secret cellar door. I haven't told anybody, just like he asked.

Raphael: No, he left.

Émile: What do you mean he left?

Raphael: He abandoned me. I don't know why he left, he just did. I just felt like I needed to tell someone.

Émile: You want to come over to my house. There's still a guest room for you.

Raphael: No, it's ok.

Émile: You sure? It would be no problem.

Raphael: It's fine. I'm sure I'll be fine.

The phone clicks off. About a year passes and Raphael adopted a little dog. He's not the prettiest pearl on the necklace, but he is a wonderful companion for Raphael. Then he met that one girl, Marie two years after that. He asked about the cross of the sun king and the Phantom Rosetta Stone. Then, when Isaac came back, I was happy for Raphael, he finally had his family back just a little. Then, Raphael seemed to lose his memory after being attacked by Napoleon and falling into a coma. His coma wasn't long, just lasted a week and then he woke up. He remembered me, but didn't seem to recognize Fondue fully. He thought Fondue was a kid that his Dad had adopted. There's part of me that feels like this shouldn't be right. I feel like every thing isn't as it should be. I don't know why. Somehow, I know Marie.

End Flashback.

* * *

We walk into Raphael's apartment and nobody is there and the door is wide open.

Raphael: Fondue, you in here?"

No reply. What happened here? Raphael looked a little pale.

Émile: Um, Raphael?

Raphael: He was kidnapped.

Émile: By who?

Raphael: I don't know. Nobody kidnaps my brother.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry this came out so late. Next chapter will be up sooner than this. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it and all that. I hope the fact that it's long will make up for the time I hadn't posted.**


	18. Twins, Kidnappers, and Torture

This came out late again. I've been really busy with my other fanfictions and helping a friend of mine with hers. She's doing an Ouran Hocus Pocus. I am very sorry. I also didn't have a lot of inspiration, but then I thought of something. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

~Fondue's Pov~

Well, I don't know what to do now. I'm so bored and I don't know a thing about cooking lunch. (He's still in the apartment.) There was a knock on the door. I open the door once again and Jean- François was standing there.

Fondue: Oh, hello. Did you find who you were looking for?

Graf: No, but I decided to come back for you. I don't think it's right for your parents to leave you unattended like this. I run a small convent and I can keep you there and your parents can come and get you.

Fondue: I don't want to leave.

Despite that, he grabs my arm and leads me out. Well, my plan backfired, didn't it? Who knew he was caring of little kids. I thought he was a heartless jerk. Yet, he seems to care a lot about kids. I recognize this place, it's the convent that Marie used to live in.

* * *

~Isaac's Pov~

I walk into the apartment and I see the door wide open and there's no Fondue.

Isaac: Fondue? You in here, kid?

No reply. Jean-François must have come and taken him. That ba****d. I set the groceries on the counter and leave. I'm on my way to the convent and Lucy approaches me.

Lucinda: Isaac, I saw Jean-François. He had Fondue with him.

Isaac: I'm going to go get him.

Lucinda: Don't, you need a disguise. J.F. doesn't know Fondue isn't human. He thinks he's a regular kid.

Isaac: So what kind of disguise can I have?

I was starting to lose my patients a little. I needed to save Fondue, I've grown attached to him.

Lucinda: I'll give you similar features as Fondue. He will be going by the name of Danny.

Lucy's hands started to glow and I noticed that I started to glow. When the glowing stopped, she made a hand mirror appear in a puff of smoke. She handed it to me and I looked at myself. I was almost unrecognizable. I had white hair and lighter brown eyes.

Lucinda: I can sense Raphael approaching fast. I'll get him to disguise him too.

She walks out and I study myself in the mirror a bit more. I can't get over how weird I look.

* * *

~Raphael's Pov~

I have to find Fondue. He could get hurt.

Lucinda: Raphael. Émile. Come here real quick.

I look at my aunt. I'm kind of in a hurry, though. Despite that, I walk over to her.

Lucinda: Come in, both of you. I want to show you all that happened in your apartment.

We walk into the building. Looks like she changed locations of the Orphanage. She pulled out a crystal ball and it shows all that happened. That man, Graf, came and took him. Fondue was calling himself Danny. When I hear the name Danny and see the image of Fondue, I get an image in my head. A woman is cooking at the stove. A man is getting coffee and Fondue is sitting next to me. I feel smaller. I don't have my glasses on, yet I can see perfectly. Everything is so peaceful. Then, everything changes. Fondue is nowhere to be found. Marie is a little girl and we are playing Monopoly, she's winning. A man with dark hair and a lot of dark features come out of nowhere. What is this vision anyway, what does it mean? I snap back to reality.

Lucinda: Raphael, come on, snap out of it.

She was shaking my shoulders.

Raphael: Huh?

Lucinda: You blanked out for a minute. You didn't respond at all. Are you feeling ok?

She put a hand on my forehead,

Raphael: Yea, just fine. It's just, I had this vision in my head. Marie and I were little kids. A man appears out of nowhere.

A name pops in my head.

Raphael (barely a whisper): Shadow man.

Lucinda: What?

Raphael: Shadow man.

My aunt started to go pale.

Raphael: What's the matter?

Lucinda: Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm going to disguise you so you can get Fondue back.

She lifted her hand and it started to glow.

Lucinda: I don't even recognize you.

She hands me a mirror. My eyes are a lighter brown. My hair has turned blond, not white.

Lucinda: Want me to transform you, Émile? Fondue said he had siblings. Better yet.

Huh? Both Émile and I started glowing.

Lucinda: There, now you are identical twins.

We look at eachother. Yea, he looks a lot like me now. We also look to be eleven years old.

Raphael: Not again.

I fall to my knees.

Lucinda: What do you mean again?

Raphael: I was this size when the shadow man attacked.

Aunt Lucinda goes pale again. She takes the mirror from me and changes herself to have dark brown eyes and blond hair.

Lucinda: There, now we are a big happy family. Let's go get Fondue.

Isaac: So, you are acting as my wife?

Lucinda: It's only temporary, Isaac. Now, we need different names. Hmm, My name will be Sofia. Isaac, your name will be Don. Émile's name will be Ethen. Raphael, your name will be Ivan.

Émile: yea, Ivan the terrible.

Raphael: Didn't Ivan the Terrible kill his eldest son because he was afraid that he would take control?

Émile: Oh, you paid attention to that unit for once.

Dad crossed his arms and looked at me.

Raphael: Yes, I pay attention in all my classes.

Isaac: You better young man.

Raphael: I'm getting more A's than B's. There's no C's or D's.

Isaac: You better not be lying. I can check your grades any time I want.

Thanks a lot Émile.

Lucinda: shall we get going?

We left the orphanage. I know where the convent is. We go there. We knock on the front door. That man named Graf opens the door.

Graf: Oh, hello. Who are you?

Isaac: I am the father of Danny. We came here to take him home.

Raphael: Where's Danny?

I try the cute and innocent voice.

Graf: It's so nice to meet you. Won't you come in? I'll go get him.

We walk in, with a little apprehension from me. Fondue runs our way. Both Émile and I get on the ground to hug him

Fondue: I missed you so much.

Raphael: Make sure to call me Ivan and Émile, Ethen.

I whispered to him.

Fondue: Will do.

He whispers back. Émile and I hug him tight. We both stand up

Raphael (+Émile): Ready to go home, Danny?

We spoke in unison. We practiced it on the way here.

Fondue: Yea.

Isaac: Thanks for watching him.

Graf: Why was he by himself?

Lucinda: I had to step out for a bit. He said he'd be fine. He is a very responsible child.

Raphael (+Émile): Oh and we're not?

Lucinda: Yes, to a certain degree.

Raphael: Mama.

I pout.

Lucinda: Sorry Ethen.

Raphael: I'm Ivan.

Lucinda: Sorry Ivan.

Émile: Mama, we are plenty responsible. Well, at least I am.

Raphael: Shut up Ethen.

Émile: What? You're the one who broke the family photo.

Raphael: I was blocking the pillow you threw at me.

Lucinda: Calm down you two. Twins.

Fondue: They are so silly.

Graf: Ok, well, hope to see you again. Bye, Danny.

Lucinda: Say good bye Daniel.

Fondue: Good bye.

She took Fondue's hand.

Graf: Wait, I didn't get your names.

Lucinda: My name's Sofia and this is my husband Don. These are my twin boys, Ethen and Ivan.

Émile: Yea and my twin lives up to his name.

Raphael: You're worse than I am.

Lucinda: That's enough you two. Really sorry about this.

Graf: I understand that twins can be a handful. See you.

He waved and we left. On the way,

Lucinda: I thought of a plan. Raphael will stay with me at the orphanage. Fondue will stay at the apartment with Isaac. You will have to stay disguised, Isaac.

Émile: What about me? If you think I'm staying anywhere else with Raphael's life on the line, you do not know me. Raphael is my brother.

Lucinda: very well. Once we get to the orphanage, call your parents.

Émile: Understood.

We made it to the splitting point. Before Fondue and Papa walked away, I hug Fondue.

Raphael: Be a good boy, I know you will Fondue. I'll miss you.

Fondue: Bye Raphie.

I stop hugging him and they walk off. Émile and I follow Lucinda to the Orphanage. A thought occurred to me.

Raphael: Did I ever stay at the Orphanage before?

Lucinda: Probably, a long time ago.

We make it there. I have a feeling Auntie knows more than she lets on. She changes us back to normal.

* * *

~the next morning~

The two of us are on our way to school.

Émile: I wonder if we'll see Marie.

I feel myself blush.

Émile: Admit it, you like her.

Raphael: Only as a friend.

Émile: Then why are you blushing?

Raphael: Um…

Émile: Stop trying to fight it, Raphael. You like her, tell her.

Raphael: I can't, you know I can't

Émile: Yes you can. I know Marie, she probably likes you too.

There was a loud bang across the street that got our attention.

Émile: What was that?

Raphael: One way to find out.

We start to run across the street. A hand grabs my arm and pulls me back. He puts one arm around my neck so tight I can't breathe. I start to panic. Instincts I guess.

Person: Make no noise.

He whispers in my ear. He starts dragging me to a car. He shoves me in the back seat. I feel like I've been in a similar situation like this. The car stops shortly after it starts. He opened the door. And grabs me. We are in front of Les Invalides. He leads me over to the Napoleon Exhibit. It has a huge casket, but why did he bring me here.

Person: Stay put if you know what's good for you.

What can he do? I could run, but I don't know what he could do to me. Oh to heck with it. I start running as fast as I can go. Instantly, I feel like I'm on fire. It feels familiar somehow, but still extremely painful. I fell to the ground and it stopped. I was lifted up.

Person: I warned you, kid. I'm not one to be reckoned with.

He drags me over to the casket. This time, I stay put. Soon the casket display slid to the side. The man grabbed my arm and we went down the steps. After a few minutes, we're in a chamber at the end. The chamber is kind of gruesome. There's skulls hanging from the ceiling and skulls within the walls. I think this kind of place is called a catacomb. That's kind of disheartening. It's sad to see so many people have died.

Person: He's here, Graf.

Graf?

Graf: Excellent. Bring him over here.

The person instantly leads me over to the man

Graf: How are you little one?

Raphael: Not to be rude, but I'm not little. I'm sixteen and in 10th grade.

Graf: Yes, yes. I hope my friend wasn't too harsh on you.

Raphael: No, not at all, just grabbed my arm and led me away from my best friend and electrocuted me, nothing too drastic.

I was being sarcastic.

Graf: I am so sorry for that. He was to make sure you didn't run off. We are trying to help you.

Raphael: Help me with what?

Graf: You are not safe being near Isaac.

Raphael: What?

Graf: Your father has a plan to end your life. He had your aunt take your memory. You forgot all about the Bracelet of Tiamat and it almost killed you.

Raphael: No, it's a lie.

Graf: I can prove it. No matter how strong of a witch, she can't get rid of memory. They are only put under lock and key. I can free it.

He puts a hand on my head. I can't move and I can't breathe very well. So many images fly through my mind's eye. This is so much to take in. Fondue is actually a dog. Marie was my girlfriend. I had adoptive parents. My father abandoned me. I was an undercover agent. I've been kidnapped and nearly kidnapped. I got lost. I met so many people. My head hurts. Napoleon, moon princess, Jean-Françoise, Marie, Hanging Gardens, chevalier, Phantom R. It all stops when I remember Phantom R. I'm Phantom R. A thief who stole artworks to fix papa's mistakes. He removes his hand from my head. I can breathe again.

Raphael: Y-You…You are evil. You went along with Napoleon's plan. You lied to Marie. You almost got her killed.

Graf: You don't understand. Isaac made Lucinda control me.

Raphael: I know that's a lie. I found the letters they passed back and forth. None mentioned anything about you.

Graf: *Sigh* Oh well, I tried. I guess, I'll have to take the much better approach to get to you. Chevalier, the remote.

The person tossed him the remote. I start to move back. I know what's going to happen. I feel a surge of pain come over me. Ah, I can't take it! Make it stop!

Raphael: Stop it!

He stops. I fall to my knees and then I fall to the ground.

Graf: Once or twice more.

I heard a click and I was being electrocuted again. I scream out. I can't stop screaming. Everything goes dark out of nowhere.

* * *

~Marie's Pov~

I'm on my way to school. I hear a loud bang and I start running to the noise. I see Émile.

Émile: Raphael?

He's looking around. I run over to him.

Marie: What's going on?

Émile: Raphael's disappeared. I think he's been kidnapped again.

My eyes go wide to this. No, this can't be happening.

Émile: You go tell Lucy. I'll go tell Isaac.

I nod and start running to the orphanage. It had changed locations so Lucinda could be closer to Raphael. She's caused a big mess. I run inside the orphanage once I get there.

Marie: Lucinda!

She looks up from her paper work.

Lucinda: Oh, Marie. If your looking for Raphael, they already headed towards school.

Marie: I know. He was kidnapped on the way there.

Lucinda: H-How?

I could tell she was distraught.

Lucinda: Very well. You, young lady, stay here. I'll head to the hideout of theirs that I know of. You will stay here.

Marie: B-But, he's my boyfriend. I can't just sit here and do nothing like a helpless little girl.

Lucinda: It will be better if you stay here. I need someone to watch over my orphans.

Marie: I understand.

Lucinda: I honestly doubt Raphael would want you to get hurt, what's more.

I was crying my eyes out. Lucinda left. Soon, Émile arrived, carrying Fondue in his arms.

Émile: Isaac sent me here. He told me it would be better if I did. I find it unfair. We're his family too. Why can't we do anything? You are much stronger than people think. I am not very strong, but I'd be able to help. They take us for granted.

Marie: Lucinda said she didn't want to risk us getting hurt.

Émile: I had a feeling. I'm going to lay Fondue down in the room we stayed in.

He walks away. Out of all the attempts to keep Raphael safe, he just ended up getting kidnapped any way. I can't imagine what he's going through right now.

* * *

Like I said, I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm thankful for all the views and reviews I have. I just couldn't think of any ideas until last night. I already know the next chapter. Only a few more chapters to go until this story is concluded I estimate probably 3 or 4 more chapters. It should be out soon. :D


	19. Hospitalized and Taken Away

I realized that one chapter is called Memory, but I named it Lucinda's Mistake. I don't feel like changing it. Both titles fit well. Here it is. Here's the next chapter. We find out what becomes of our favorite Phantom Thief. Sorry it took so long. Really, really sorry. So much has been happening. I had to do a lot of stuff and then I got stuck in another fanfic that I've been writing, but here it is finally.

* * *

Chapter 19

Hospitalized and taken away

~Isaac's Pov~

I was about to make breakfast. Fondue is sound asleep. I hear a knock on the door. Then the door opens

Émile: Isaac, Raphael's been kidnapped.

I immediately stop what I was doing.

Isaac: Ok, don't panic. I'll go out to look for him. You take Fondue to the Orphanage.

Émile: What about after I get him there? I'm not standing by and waiting for my best friend, practically my brother, to get killed.

Isaac: Listen to me. This is non-negotiable. If I know Raphael, he won't want you to get hurt.

Émile: Fine.

He stomps over to the bed and lifts Fondue up. Fondue mumbles something about fish tacos. He is the strangest kid I've met. No time to be amused. My son is out there and needs help. Émile and I leave at the same time. I head over to Les Invalides. I open the secret passage to the catacombs.

I arrive there. The sight I saw was the worst thing a father could ever see. I run over to him. His mouth is partly open and there is a trail of blood leaving his mouth. His eyes are shut tight. I find why he was bleeding. The hero's Wing is lodged in the center of him.

Graf: I wondered when you'd show up.

I look up. Graf is standing there with Napoleon. That means, Raphael has his memory back.

Graf: What should we do with the traitor, boss.

Napoleon: Well, there is nothing worse to a parent than losing their child. I'd say our work here is done.

Voice: Is it really?

We  
all look the direction of the voice.

Lucinda: You forget, I'm a witch. Isaac, get Raphael out of here. I can take them.

I nod and pull the sword out of Raphael. I hand it to her and I pick up Raphael. I go through the sewer until I get outside. I call an ambulance. I ride with. We get to the hospital and they force me to stay in the waiting room.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor walks out.

Doctor: Are you Isaac?

Isaac: Yes.

Doctor: Your son…

Why did he hesitate?

Doctor: Your son didn't make it.

My heart just shattered into tiny pieces.

Isaac: Are you serious?

Doctor: Indeed I am. We've tried everything. He had too much internal bleeding and passed away. I'm very sorry for your loss.

I cry. This can't be happening, please, not Raphael. Anything but him. Why did this happen? I can't describe the feelings I have right now. I feel like I have no heartbeat. My son, is gone.

Isaac: May I see him, one last time.

Doctor: Of course. I'll lead you to his room.

I stand up and the doctor leads me to the room. He opens the door. I go in and stand by his bed. Why must things like this happen? Why couldn't I have gotten there sooner? I put a hand on his cheek. He was so young, so much life ahead of him.

Doctor: It may have been for the best. If he'd lived, he'd have such fragile health, that he could die anyway.

I close my eyes, wishing that this was the most horrible nightmare. Everything was silent. I snapped my eyes open when I hear a small cough. I look at Raphael. He starts coughing and gasping for air. The doctor rushes over and puts an oxygen mask on him.

Doctor: I did not expect this.

He hooks up the heart monitor. His heart is beating rapidly. It starts to slow down. It goes to a resting heart rate.

Doctor: This is amazing. I don't know how it's even possible, but your son does not give up easy.

I have no words to say. I'm feeling shock, happiness, and several other feelings I can't describe. My son's alive. I've never been so happy. The doctor checks a few things.

Doctor: I've never seen anything like this. I can't find the wound on him. He's still going to have weaker health. Though he probably won't die from it.

He still has his healing power. I don't understand it. I thought the Bracelet of Tiamat's power had worn off. Marie, Émile, and Lucinda come in. Marie has Fondue on her back, who is still asleep.

Isaac: What happened to Graf and Napoleon?

Lucinda: I took care of them. They won't bother Raphael or anyone else. I locked them under Les Invalides. No matter what they do, they cannot get out, I put a charm on it that only I can remove it. How's Raphael?

Isaac: He seems to be doing ok. He might have health problems, but other than that, all the wounds disappeared.

Marie: His wounds healed again.

Isaac: Yes, which I don't understand how. The Bracelet of Tiamat was the thing that gave him his healing power, but that power disappeared from it when we went back in time.

Fondue woke up.

Fondue: Where are we?

Marie: We're at the hospital.

Fondue: What? Why?

Marie: Because, Raphael got hurt.

Fondue: Oh no, Raphie!

He got off her back and ran to Raphael's side.

Fondue: You see what you idiots did! By going back in time and erasing his memory, you put him in more danger! From here on out, no interference, got it!?

I never knew the kid could get so angry.

Fondue: No more, if you meddle any more, he'll just go insane. Do what that for the poor boy who already lost so much!?

He does make a valid point. All this that we've done has just put Raphael in more danger. He got hurt because we meddled in his life more than we should have.

Isaac: He's right. No more meddling in his life. Let's just let happen what will happen. Fondue's right. Raphael will go insane if we mess with any thing else, especially his memories.

Lucinda: Ok, I won't meddle anymore.

Fondue: Thank you. I want what's best for Raphie. He might go insane anyway, a mind can hold only so much memories. I just hope that's not the case.

Vergier walks in with the doctor.

Vergier: The doctor told me how fragile Raphael is. We think it's best, since you've disappeared once on him, that Raphael stays at an orphanage. We can't take any risks on his life. You can visit him until he's adopted out. We need to make sure he's watched 24/7 so he doesn't have any lung failure or heart failure.

Isaac: You're going to take my son away from me?

Vergier: You disappeared for three years Isaac, if he isn't watched, he could possibly die. He's already a sickly child.

Isaac: I understand. What orphanage should he go to?

Lucinda: He can come to mine. So can Fondue, so he can stay by him.

Vergier: That's a good idea.

Lucinda: When will Raphael be able to get out?

Doctor: He has to spend some time here to recover from the shock. He was electrocuted several times.

Lucinda: The poor child.

* * *

~two weeks later~

~Raphael's Pov~

Well, I'm in Lucinda's orphanage now. I guess my health has been weakened a bit. I can't be Phantom R anymore. It's been a week since I was released from the hospital. Aunt Lucinda said she wouldn't interfere with my memory. I'm glad for that. Though, I had her turn me into a 9-year-old boy so I'd get adopted easier than being a 16-year-old. Fondue has been changed to. He has brown hair instead of white and has green eyes, just like my mother. Dad said he's going to visit today, since it's his day off. Though someone walks in that I recognize. I sneak up close to hear the conversation.

Teresa: Hello, we wish to adopt.

Lucinda: Of course. Let me bring out the children so you can take a look.

Lucinda came toward me. She jumped.

Lucinda: Oh, Raphael, you scared me. Go get your brother.

Raphael: Yes ma'am.

I run to my room that Fondue and I are sharing. He's trying to brush his hair to get it un tangled.

Raphael: Do you need help?

Fondue: Yea.

Raphael: Ok.

I take the brush from him and start brushing his hair. The door opens and Lucinda is standing there with Teresa and Kyle.

Raphael: Hey, Lucinda. There you go Danny, all tangles out.

Fondue: Thank you so much, Big brother.

Lucinda: Raphael, these two people would like to get to know you.

Raphael: Ok, but can they get to know Danny too?

Lucinda: What do you think?

Teresa: That's not a problem.

Lucinda: Great, come along boys.

We nodded and followed them to a room where the people talk to the kids, get to know them. Once in there, we sit down

Teresa: Ok, Raphael. Tell us about you, what do you like to do?

Raphael: Hmm, well, I like to play games, visiting museums, going to operas, swimming, what else, I like having my brother by my side too.

Teresa: Isn't that sweet? What about you Danny?

Fondue: I, um, I like to play outside and try to play with bunnies and squirrels and birds and I also like to help people with things they need to do. I like to go to museums too.

Teresa: Oh, that's adorable.

Lucinda: Now, before you leave the room to decide if needed, there is something I need to tell you about Raphael. He has weak health and his heart could fail on him or his lungs. Most likely his lungs. He needs to be watched 24/7 just in case something happens, he can get to the hospital and get help. That's why Danny never leaves Raphael's side.

Teresa: Oh my…well, what do you think Kyle? Should we go make our decision?

Kyle: I feel there's no need to. I can tell what your answer is.

Teresa: You're probably right.

Kyle: And I agree with it. Raphael, Danny, welcome to the family.

Fondue and I look at eachother with surprise.

Raphael: Really?

Kyle: Of course You two seem like great kids. We know we'll take care of you. You could get stuck with someone who wouldn't be there for you. We will always be there for you guys.

Lucinda: Great. We will have you sign the adoption papers. Oh, one other thing, his real father will be coming by soon. Let's wait before you take him home to say good bye.

Teresa: Oh, that won't be a problem. If he has a real dad, why is he in an orphanage?

Lucinda: Well, his real dad abandoned him once. They didn't want chances of that happening again. Especially with how weak his health is now.

Teresa: Oh. I've also been meaning to ask. How did his health get so weak?

Lucinda: I don't know all the details, but I just know that someone tried to kill him. He nearly died. I guess he'd been tortured

Teresa and Kyle gasped.

Lucinda: I know. Who would want to hurt such a sweet boy? He's been nothing but kind and helpful.

Teresa: Who would do such a thing? He's just a little boy.

Lucinda: I know. Luckily, the man was put behind bars and will not escape. Escape is impossible for him.

Teresa: That's a relief. Ok, let's get those adoption papers signed.

Lucinda: Of course.

Aunt Lucinda grabbed some adoption papers and filled out everything and handed it to them for the signatures. I don't want to remember what all happened to me down in Les Invalides. I sometimes have nightmares about it. At least I have my memory back and Lucinda won't mess with it. Oh, something that Marie did so we can be together is she became my age. After Teresa and Kyle signed our adoption papers, we go to the front door to wait for dad. He came in after a while.

Lucinda: Hello Isaac.

Isaac: Hey Lucy. So, what's going on?

Lucinda: Raphael and Danny have been adopted out.

Isaac: O-oh. Who are the ones?

Lucinda: Isaac, this is Teresa and Kyle. They have adopted them. They seem like they will take good care of him.

Isaac: I'm sure they will. Can I give my boys a hug before they leave?

Teresa: Of course.

Dad came over to us and gave both me and Fondue a hug.

Isaac: You be good, ok? Don't cause trouble, either of you. Watch out for eachother

Raphael (+Fondue): Forever and always.

We stopped hugging and we left with Teresa and Kyle. I could tell dad was sad. We made it to a house that I recognize fairly well. A thought just occurred to me, we went back in time. Won't that mean…

* * *

I am truly, sincerely, sorry. I did not mean for this to come out so late. I had too much to do. Here it is now. I hop you enjoyed it. I will update soon.


End file.
